Intolerable Love
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) The Kanjins and the Saiyans have been enemies for generations. Trunks goes to the Kanjin home planet and falls in love with a Kanjin princess. Follow these two as they over come the differences of their races. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz. I do own the race Kanjin….

Intolerable Love

Kanjin are a very powerful race, equals to the Saiyans. Their power is complex as their long rivals… its rather simple. Their power comes from enemies and their mind potential. The Kanjin are hated among Saiyans. As legend says the Kanjin have the power to posses any other race into doing their deeds. But that isn't just a mere myth, it can happen. Very few Kanjin can do this but the Royal blooded Kanjin have this ability.

Kanjin's have specific traits that set them apart from other races in space. They have diamonds imbedded in their foreheads at birth. Something like a ranking system.

Red- highest ranking Kanjin. These Kanjin are born of Royal bloodlines.

They are able to control minds of weaker people and absorb the energy of there enemies as well. These are the most feared of their people. They are called Red class Kanjin.

Blue- Second class Kanjin. These Kanjin have mind power abilities but they are not as advanced as the Red class Kanjin. These Kanjins can fight off second and first class Saiyans. These Kanjin can do jobs in the government and they also are in charge of making treaties with races of 'lesser' value (or non fighting cultures) Blue class Kanjins are also warriors who server as guards for the Red class Kanjin.

Green- Low class Kanjin. These are the trash of the race. They live in the outskirts of the manger cities. Green class Kanjin are very few in number. These Kanjins can be used as slaves and the real lucky ones get jobs in the cities as store keepers. These Kanjin have no other choice but to be warriors.

Yellow- These are the lowest of the low. They are the untouchables of the Kanjin race. They are born of both Saiyan and Kanjin bloods. They have powers that rival the Saiyans of high stature but they are problem children. These kids go against all the Kanjin and Saiyan believe in, because the Kanjin and Saiyans don't get along, they can't be accepted. But lucky through out time they do get to be acknowledged. These people are known as Sankanjin.

Kanjin also have another characteristic that sets them apart. They all have white hair or reddish hair, but the most common combo is White with red streaks.

Kanjin aren't interested much in domination. They would prefer peaceful relations with others. However when forced to the Kanjin will fight. Kanjin rulers have been known to go to war with Saiyan many times.

All in all the Kanjin are the only race besides the humans that interbreed with Saiyans. However the offspring of this mix are treated as bastards. They are shunned by society. These rare Saiyans were created but were kept hidden. These Kanjin have there own special stones. As it was mentioned above. As the decades go on the Kanjin race and the Saiyan race learn to get along and they create one of the most powerful unions in the universe.

Decades have pasted since the last Great War between the Saiyan and Kanjin Races. On the Kanjin home world two royal Kanjin class live. The elder of the two is named Ukyo. Ukyo was declared the ruler of the planet after her parents were killed in a raid several years before. Ukyo has long reddish hair with white streaks. Her eyes are a beautiful green color. Ukyo wears a purple flowered kimono. This Royal Kanjin goes by the book and follows the old ways of her race.

Keke the younger sister is a nice girl. At times her temper can surface. Keke has long reddish hair with Black eyes. She isn't as tall as her elder sister but she isn't very short either. Keke wears black pants with a red one sleeved shirt.

Ukyo was in here training outfit at this time. She was sparring with one of the Blue class Kanjin of the planet. Ukyo was extremely fast for someone of her age, her power was over whelming. This was understandable considering she had absorbed the powers of both their parents. Her guard through a straight jab to her face but in a flash Ukyo disappeared. The man looked around but he couldn't find the queen anywhere. Keke knew where her sister was. She shook her head as she muttered, " Its all over. My sister has won."

All of a sudden you could see Ukyo's foot connect with the man's head. As a result of impact he goes flying and hits the ground hard. Keke sighs. " It's always like this. Every time…." She looks back at her book.

Ukyo took her cloth and starts to wipe what little sweat she had on her off. The man got up from the floor and walked over to Ukyo. " My… you have improved greatly. I'm very impressed."

" Save your complements! I do what I must do and nothing more!" Ukyo shouted.

The man wasn't taken back by Ukyo's shouting. He was use to it. She was like this often. Ukyo tried to show no emotion at all when she was around others. It had been like that for years now. Keke understood her sister's problem, she was extremely close to their parents. Ukyo didn't have many people left in the world. She only had her and her brother, who was very ill at the time and he wasn't expected to live much longer. Ukyo tried her best to cut herself off from everyone but from time to time she would visit her sickly brother. Keke watched as her elder sister walks out the room. She had an understanding look on her face. ' She's been trying so hard. Ukyo has been trying to keep our people unified and out of war. Those Saiyan invaders keep coming to our worlds…. And destroying our peaceful way of life. We don't wanna fight them but my sister is forced to keep in shape to prepare for any sudden attacks. I feel bad for Ukyo. She never gets to have fun anymore and lately she has become so strict. Ukyo never has time to have fun anymore, come to think of it… I haven't seen her smile in quite a while either.'

Ukyo walked back into her elegant room. Her kimono was laying on her huge bed, nicely folded. One of the green level Kanjins walked up to her and started to undo Ukyo's cloths. " Did everything go well your highness?"

" Yes it did." Ukyo said in an unemotional tone.

The servant sighed as she tied the kimono sash on. " You got an important message from Keiko."

" What did my dear brother want?"

" He wanted to see you at once."

" Very well… excuse me." She walks past the young girl and entered her brothers room down the hall. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

" Keiko? Everything alright?"

" Ukyo, something is going to happen that will change our lives forever."

" What is it? You saw a vision or something?" Ukyo looked at her brother.

He looked out the window to his right. " Someone will come here in a matter of days and he will change everything you have ever known."

Ukyo didn't believe her brother. ' He must be deluded! No one can change the way I see things in this world….'

Keiko had a smile on his face. " Ukyo, my dear sister…. did you forget that I can read minds too…. I'm not deluded. I'm in my right mind. Besides, why do you deny it? You know as well as I do that things happen out of our control, I think its destiny that you meet this person."

" I'm telling you it will never happen! No one, Kanjin or _SAIYAN _will change my way of life. I have lived this way forever and I plan to continue that for the rest of my days. And hopefully the old ways will not die with me." Ukyo shouted at her sickly brother.

" Hey… calm down sis. No need to get angry."

" No need to get angry! Don't make me laugh. I'll show you… nothing will happen, nothing at all."

cough " I don't know why you gotta be so stubborn! But you are just that way now…." cough, cough, cough Ukyo looks down at her brother and then she pores some liquid into a cup and gives it to her brother. He swallows it. " Thanks sis…"

A worried look appeared on her face. " Don't you think of dying on me! I don't wanna lose you as well. It was bad enough the last time….." Ukyo tried to contain her tears but they started falling anyway.

" Hey, I'll be here no matter what. I will never leave you, even when you are having the hardest time of your life understand?"

Ukyo wiped the tears from her eyes. " Yes I do. Thanks big bro… I love you. Just hang in there. I'm sure our scientists will be able to help you."

" I have confidence… good day sis. Take care of yourself."

" Will do. I love you too Keiko." Ukyo turns to leave. She walks out the room and walks down one of the corridors. ' I wonder if what my brother says is true… will my life be changed forever? Well I guess we just have to let time tell us.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that for a beginning? I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it would be nice to write a fic about my race… I hope you thought it was good. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	2. Mission in space

A/N: Hello everyone. I just wanted to say… I was formally Animeprincess1452… however that account was canceled so I had to repost everything. Just wanted to clear that up. Hope you enjoy reading the rest of the story.

Mission in space

Trunks was handing around the hanger checking out the ship he was going to fly. Bra kept coming around acting her normal, annoying self. Trunks for the most part ignored her. Bulma and Vegeta came in to check up on their eldest child.

" So son, where are you going?" Bulma asked.

" Well mom, when I was going through dad's stuff…"

Vegeta shot his son a glare. " You went in my stuff!"

" Well your old stuff… you know when you were the selling planets and working for Frieza and stuff like that."

" That better be all you were looking at brat because if it wasn't I swear to Kami, you will wish you were never born!"

" Oooo… dad, you got some nasty pics and stuff in there?" Bra said.

Vegeta glared at his daughter. " None of your business!"

Bulma shook her head at the father and daughter. " So where are you off too?"

" Uh… well, its somewhere off in the Saiyan's old territory…. Kansei…. I believe."

Vegeta looked at his son. " KANSEI!"

" Yeah dad. You heard of it?"

" Hell yeah I heard of it! Kansei is the home to the Kanjin race! You shouldn't even think of going there."

Bulma looked back at her husband. " Why not? These Kanjin's can't be all bad can they?"

" You have no idea. The Kanjin are our rivals in the northern galaxy. We have been at war for centuries. They are dangerous people. You should avoid them."

" Oh come on father. I'm going to check it out. Besides I wanna try and reunite our empire."

" You brave soul…." Vegeta said as he walked off.

Trunks looked back at the computer screen. " Well everything looks good here. Well mom, I'm leaving."

" Well I haven't been involved with these people, but I suggest you take it easy…"

" Don't worry mother. I'll be very careful. I'll be able to communicate with you from the ship. I don't know when I'll be back, so until then… take care."

" You know me."

Trunks smiled. " And I'll see you later squirt."

" Damn it Trunks! Stop calling me that."

Trunks laughed. He got in his ship and he set the location for the planet. Trunks sat down in his chair and he took off.

Bulma watched as her eldest son flew off into space. " Oh gosh. I hope he will be alright out there all alone."

" I'm sure he'll be fine mom." Bra said.

" He is after all an Vegeta!" Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled, " And he's a Brief. But I'm just worried."

" Onna, you would be worried if a brick feel from the sky." Vegeta laughed.

Bulma pulled out her frying pan of doom and she hit Vegeta over the head with it. Vegeta started muttering to himself. " I thought you got rid of that thing Onna."

" Well I didn't! I would never give up the only thing that can keep you Saiyans in line."

" I hate you."

In space….

Trunks was walking around the ship. He managed to find the fridge, no Saiyan, half or full can live without that. He had his hands full with breed, meet, drinks and the works. " Oh yum! This is going to be great." Trunks started fixing up a sandwich. He looked at the wall for a few moments. " I wonder… what this race will be like. Well if they are rivals of the Saiyans, they must be warriors…. I might actually enjoy myself, and maybe find a girl…." Just then there was a violent shake of the ship. Trunks fell to the ground. " What, what the heck is going on!" He shouted. He managed to get up and he walked over to the controls. " Damn… I hate turbulence."

After a while the ship had pasted the field.

" Prince… we are twenty parsecs from Planet Kansei." The computer said.

" Geez. That was quick."

" Landing in… 3…..2….1…."

Crash The ship landed on the planet. Trunks stepped out of the ship and looked around. He looked over in the distance and he saw a run down city.

' I don't believe how run down this place is…. Well there is definite life here…. In this area, they don't seem like a danger to me, but its best to be safe.'

A young girl came into view. She had a Yellow stone on her forehead. Trunks looked at the young girl with a look of awe. An older man grabbed the girl. " Stay away from him… he's a Saiyan." The man said.

" Hey… wait!" Trunks said, " I don't wanna hurt anyone. I just came to talk."

The man looked at Trunks. " Your different then the others."

" Others? Yeah, well I'm not a full breed."

" Oh so… your welcome here." The man said.

" I must really be going…. I have to speak to your leader."

" Oh no… a half breed such as your self, has no business with her highness."

" I'm no common Saiyan either. I am a Royal Saiyan."

The man was in shock. " And your family allow you to keep your title."

" Why wouldn't they?"

" Half breeds are considered untouchables…. Just like this little girl here."

Trunks sighed. " That's terrible. No one should be treated that way. Just a question… if you say she is an so called untouchable, then why do you…."

" I am of the Green class…. It really doesn't matter to us. This girl is a daughter of a dear friend of mine. I'm like her brother."

" Well I'm sorry but I really must be going." Trunks bowed.

" All citizens be alert, a Saiyan space pod has been spotted…. Make way for His lord, Keiko!"

" I don't believe it… the eldest child never gets up from his bed." The man said.

" Is there something wrong with him?" Trunks asked.

" His lord Keiko, is very ill…. He is dying…"

The young lord stood in front of the three people. He looked a few years older then Trunks. He had sapphire eyes. Keiko also had long flowing, whitish silver hair. His face was that of a kind man. Trunks felt good being around him. He had two guards on either side of him. He notices the young girl. His eyes narrow and his face looked full of rage. " What trash! Get out of my site!" The girl scrunches up and hides behind the teen Kanjin. Trunks looks at Keiko. And vice versa. " Who are you Saiyan! What is your business here." cough

" I am Prince Trunks, and I wish to talk to your leader…."

" So you're the heir to the Saiyan Emperor…. Every well… cough come with me.." cough, cough, cough Keiko looks down at his hand and there was blood on it. ' Shoot my condition is getting worse….'

" Are you alright?"

" I'll be fine…." Keiko coughs a few more times. He starts trembling in pain. " Lets go."

Trunks walked along side him. " Take this. It will make you feel better." Trunks held out a Senzu Bean.

However the prince declined it. " Keep your things to yourself!" They soon arrived at the castle. " Guards… take the Saiyan to Ukyo… She will handle things farther."

Trunks watched the prince 'walk' way. ' I wonder…why didn't he accept the Senzu bean from me. Is it because he doesn't care about his life or could it be something else?'

The group arrived at the throne room where Queen Ukyo awaits.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Alright I gotta say, this wasn't as good as the first chapter. That is what happens when I'm tired, my writing isn't very good. But Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	3. Ukyo meets her destiny

Ukyo meets her destiny

Trunks stands in front of the young Queen Ukyo. He was taken back by her good looks. ' Man, she is so beautiful. Her hair is almost like her brother's, accept for those red streaks. And her eyes are drawing me in…'

Ukyo narrows her eyes at Trunks. She stands up and walks over to him.

" Saiyan… what business do you have on my planet! Your kind are not welcome here. So before I get violent… get out of my site."

Trunks was taken back but Ukyo. " Listen… I'm not bad!" He tried to inch closer to Ukyo but he couldn't move his body. " What's wrong? Why can't I move?"

" You are pretty dumb for a Saiyan. But then again all you are is a murderous monkey!"

" Now hold on! I'm not a murder! I don't kill innocent people. I protect the innocent." Trunks shouted, " My world was devistated by murders… I know what its like."

" No you don't! I'm losing everything. My parents are dead because of a Saiyan attack, my brother is slowly dying…. Our old ways are dying as well… I'm the last of the royal family that believe in the old ways."

Keke comes walking in besides her elder sister. " I think you are being a bit rough on the boy. I mean really, he doesn't look like the murderous type too me."

" Of course he is! All Saiyans are! It is in their nature to kill and destroy things.

Trunks' face turns serious. " Listen, my ship was damaged as it landed… I need time to repair it."

Ukyo stared at Trunks. " Very well… you may have time to fix your ship. However I shall not allow you inside the city walls. As long as you are on this planet you shall remain in the Sankanjin lands! If you step on foot on Kanjin soil I will kill you."

" Sis your being a bit harsh…"

" Don't tell me how to do things! This is my planet. I am its ruler and I am only doing what I think its necessity to protect our people and preserve our way of life."

" Your so stubborn UKYO!"

" That's just how I am sister. Now you keep an eye of our 'guest'. If he requires anything… send one of the low levels to treave it."

" Very well… Come with me Trunks."

The warriors walked out of the throne room and out to where Trunks' ship landed. Trunks' third class friend was waiting for him. Trunks turned to Keke. " What is your sister's deal? Was she always so mean?"

Keke turned her dark eyes toward Trunks. " She simply doesn't trust Saiyans." She glanced him over. "Though I can't possibly see what she fears from you."

" Well I guess its because I'm strong. I understand that she has had some hard times but this... I don't know what I can do to gain her trust... if that is possible. She seems..." Trunks broke off and looked away from Keke. He was brushing. ' I can't believe I just said that.'

Keke grinned. " Do you perhaps have feelings for my sister?" She turned to face him and caught his blush. "She is very beautiful."

Trunks blushed even more. " Alright I'm guilty. I do have some feelings for her. I just don't understand why she can't see that I'm not treat. Uh… what will happen if I can't get my ship running?"

Keke giggled. " Well you heard my sister." She winked. " She'll come and hunt you down."

Trunks gulped. "I don't really know if that's such a bad thing." He chuckled.

Keke glanced at him strangely. " Just a forewarning because i like you so much, but if any of the guards hear you talking of my sister that way you will be in serious trouble."

Trunks laughed. " What could they possibly do to me?" He asked.

" Well my sisters guards are quite powerful. And here on our planet... if a Saiyan and Kanjin ever well you know have a baby... they are classified as Sankanjins and most times the Kanjin parent gets hunted down and is killed. But in your case... they might just kill you and torture my sister."

Trunks paled. " Oh, um, I'll make sure not to knock your sister up." He flushed. " I mean, I'll just stay away from her period." He said fearfully.

Keke grinned. " I thought you were a strong Saiyan, scared of a little death?" She teased.

Trunks' mood sombered. " No, death is something I've grown accustomed to. You can't really help the world and destroy it, because in the end it's always there." He said sadly

Keke frowned. " I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories." She bowed her head. "When our family was ripped apart I felt sadness too." She admitted softly.

Trunks looked curiously at the young girl. "You know, I never heard the whole story about your parents deaths, all I know is that we were blamed for it."

Keke stopped dead in her tracks. " Well it all started when I was young. At the time, the Saiyan empire was interesting in conquering our people. Well my parents were the rulers of our planet at the time. My eldest sibling, Keiko, the heir to the throne at that time helped our parents get aboard one of the Saiyan ships. Somehow they had developed technology that was equal to Frieza's. Well anyway, the ruler King Vegeta meets my parents there. Our parents fought with all their might but they were no match for the royal guards of the Saiyan King. They were tortured for days before King Vegeta finally killed them. King Vegeta sent their bodies back to our planet and it horrified Ukyo to the point she lost all goodness she had possessed. My brother was lucky... he escaped with his life, but one of the Saiyan scientists injected some kind of virus into my brother and he's been dying ever since then. As a result of his sickness, Ukyo was forced to take over and i think you know what happened after that. That is what happened all those years ago..."

Trunks shook his head. " Wow. I can't believe my grandfather would do that!" He said in shock.

Keke nodded. " Well that is why Saiyans are thought of as evil, they kill simply for the pleasure of the hunt." She sighed. "Galaxies have been destroyed and conquered by your ancestors." She said pointedly.

" It can't end this way, there has to be something we can do." Trunks said desperately. " I won't let this hating continue!"

Keke shook her head. " Trunks, this is the only life we know, you can't change what has been for centuries." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Our races are just too different." She shrugged.

" Well our race has changed. We are no longer the mass murders who you once feared. I came here to change all that, and some how make an alliance... It's not fair that your sister has to live with such baggage. She should be happy. I just hope I can prove that to here."

Keke frowned doubtfully. " Well Ukyo is a hard shell to crack." She chuckled. "She's so by the book that she could probably recite the stupid thing to you from memory."

Trunks grinned. "So pretty much all she needs is a little fun." He said thoughtfully.

Keke laughed. " I would say a lot of fun. I don't think she has truly smiled in years." She said wistfully.

Trunks smiled. " Well with my help we'll have her smiling before I'm chased off the planet." He joked.

Keke grinned. " That would be nice."

Trunks gained a thoughtful expression. "You know, come to think of it, you're being very nice to me even though it's obvious that your siblings hate mixed breeds." Trunks pointed out.

Keke flushed. " Well I find that I get along better lower classes." She replied offhandedly.

Trunks watched as her cheeks gained a bright crimson color. " Keke, you're hiding something aren't you?" He grinned.

Keke faltered in her step. " What?" She asked, too quickly.

Trunks grinned. " You get along so well with the half breeds because you have a crush on one don't you?" He teased.

Keke's eyes widened in shock. " How did you-" She slapped her hand over her mouth and groaned.

" Well I wasn't sure until you said that but I can tell when someone has the hots for someone else." He informed her proudly.

Keke rolled her eyes tiredly. "Yes I have a boyfriend, and yes he's an Sankanjin…. It is obviously not accepted in my family so we are together in secret." She said.

" Well I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. So uh… I won't bring it up. Ah there is my ship."

The two of them walk up to the ship. Trunks starts playing around with some of the buttons in the ship. " Damn! The programming has been fried."

" So that means you can't get off our planet?"

" This was programmed many years ago, by an alien race my ancestors had an alliance with, and their aren't any left. I'm stranded here." Trunks sighed.

All of a sudden their was a loud scream, a girlish scream in the distance of the city. Keke recognized that scream and she ran off to find it with Trunks behind her.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh? Yes, yes, another cliff hanger. Sry. This chapter was co-authored by my good pal… Kitsuneakai13. Thanks again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all my readers. I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you continue to like it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	4. Rescue

Rescue

Keke and Trunks run toward the screams. Keke had a feeling what was going on. ' No way, I never thought this would happen know. I just hope everything is okay.'

Trunks looked back at Keke. " What do you think is going on?"

" It could be a number of things. An raid or our brother died, but I highly doubt the second option. But Kami only knows what happened until we get to the city."

The two of them picked up their pase. Trunks saw a bunch of Teenagers surrounding Ukyo. She was backed up into a corner. Her kimono was ripped and she has several cuts on her body. She was terrified of the boys. " Stay away from me!" She shouted.

" How the mighty have fallen. Your not so high and mighty after all are you?" A blacked haired teen asked.

" After what you have done to us, you don't deserve any favors…. You don't deserve to be Queen." A brown haired teen said.

" You deserve to die. People who miss treat their subjects deserve to die." Said a blond haired teen.

The three teens grew closer to Ukyo. They each had a short sword in hand. Ukyo tried to escape from them but the blacked haired boy grabbed Ukyo and threw her to the ground and then grabs her arm and pulled it behind her back. The blond haired boy stood watch in case any people came to disrupted their fun. The brown haired boy picked up his sword. He grabbed Ukyo's hair and pulled her head back. " You will pay for all you have done to us and KEKE!"

" I have never mistreated my sister!"

" Oh yes you have. You have made her so very unhappy… you try to prevent her from doing what she wishes with her life! Well I won't let it continue…. It ends here!"

" Uh Kadin!" The blond haired boy said.

" What!"

" Keke is here." Karin said.

" Keke." Kadin whispered. He looked at his girlfriend. The blown haired boy didn't know what to say. He had been caught trying to hurt his girlfriends sister.

Keke looked back at Kadin. " How could you!"

Kadin walked away from Ukyo and slowly started to approach Keke.

" Keke… I'm sorry… I'm just doing what I thought was best."

" No! You weren't thinking of me when you were going to kill my sister! You were only thinking of yourself!"

Ravi the blond haired boy picked up his own sword had and put it against Ukyo's neck. " Since you don't have the guts to do it yourself Kadin, I'll kill her!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he took out his own sword. With out warning he rushed over and struck Ravi. The young boy went flying into one of the stone walls. Kadin looked over at Trunks. " What the hell…. Why did you do that!"

" I couldn't let him kill her. No matter what she's done to you and the rest of your kind. She can't help it. Just leave her alone."

" She's been trying to stand in my way of falling in love with Keke. She is a monster and she has no heart!"

" That's not true! Ukyo has a heart, its just confused. She has been through a lot of terrible things in the past. She has been losing things all her life. Ukyo is just misunderstood that's all it is. I'm sure I can help her. I can help Ukyo become a better person, so please just give me that."

Kadin looked at Trunks for a second. " You do know that she hates half breeds. If she had the opportunity she would kill you."

" I don't think she would have that opportunity. I am much stronger then you think I am. I can handle myself. But I don't fight innocent people. Ukyo is innocent, she just is trying to make sense of her confused life."

Kadin sighed. " You make a lot of sense. I just hope that snake doesn't kill you. You are a very nice young man. Good luck." Kadin waves goodbye to Trunks and he walks over to Keke. " Sorry about all that. I love you." He romantically kisses her on the lips and walks away.

The bloody Ukyo stands up with her dagger. " YOU BASTARD!" She throws the dagger at Kadin and it lands right below his lung.

Kadin falls forward. ' I don't believe her. I let her live and she tries to kill me! That bitch.' He thinks.

Trunks looked back at Ukyo. " What did you do that!"

" No one gets away with trying to kill me and gets away with it! I am the ruler of this world and I will not be killed by some bastard child."

" Ukyo!" sees puddles of blood "You killed him!" walks to Kadin, says sadly " Kadin." Turns to Ukyo " Why would you do that! I hate you!""

Trunks walked over to Keke. He looks at where the dagger laid. " He's not dead. She missed his Vidal organs."

Keke sighed a sigh of relief. " Thank Kami!" Trunks takes out the dagger and Keke turns his over. " Kadin? C'mon speak to me."

Kadin flickered his eyes and looked up at Keke. " Keke?"

" You alright Kadin?"

" Yeah I'll be alright. I'm not hurt so bad."

" You want me to take you home?"

" Nah its alright…. What's why I dot Ravi and Karin for. They can get me home. So please don't worry about me Keke. I'll be back in no time at all."

His two friends came to his side. " Here, let me help you up man." Ravi said.

" Thanks Ravi."

" Don't mention it."

" Come on, lets get you home." Karin said.

" Yeah, I'm sure your mother is worried about now." Ravi said.

The three boys start walking off. " You know man, you shouldn't be getting into these dangerous relationships." Said Karin.

" Well that's what happens when you fall in love. Nothing else matters."

Ravi shakes his head. " You're hopeless…."

Ukyo got back on her feet with the help of Trunks. She stared at him for a moment. " Why did you save me?"

" Because no matter what, you don't deserve to die."

" How can you say that after what I have done?"

" You are just confused is all. You don't know any other way to live then the way you are now. If you let me, I'll show you how." Trunks said.

Ukyo thought about it for a minute. " You won't be able to change my way of life Saiyan! I won't allow it! GUARDS!" She shouted.

Keke came up to her sister. " Ukyo… what is your problem. Trunks came to rescue you and how do you repay him?"

" No Saiyan will get me to change my mind with a fake save the day act."

" But it wasn't fake! I did it because…. Because I care about you."

Ukyo was taking back by Trunks' words. She couldn't believe it. Ukyo started to blush. " You care about me do you?"

" Yes. I don't think its fair for you to continue to live your life not happy. I think you deserve a lot more. Please, don't take me away."

" Yeah sis… please. He's telling the truth! I know that he is. Don't kill him." Keke insisted.

" You have already been blinded by an Sankanjin! Your word means nothing to me now."

Trunks bowed his head. " Death is nothing new to me… if that is how you really want it Ukyo…."

Keke looks back at Trunks. " But you CAN'T!"

Ukyo growled. " How do I know this isn't a trick! You Saiyans have destroyed everything I have ever held dear to me! How do I know you won't just take advantage of me and then kill me uh!"

" I'm not like that. If you really don't believe me, probe my mind…"

Ukyo did so and she saw some not so pleasant things. But then she found what she was looking for.

' This poor girl lives with darkness around her heart because of something my ancestors did to her in the past. I wish I could make up for it all.. She is such a beautiful young girl, she deserves to be happy… she deserves all the happiness in the world.' Trunks' thought.

Ukyo felt ashamed now. ' How… I didn't think anyone could love a monster like me…. but this Saiyan does…..' She looked at Trunks. " I'm sorry I miss judged you Trunks."

The guards came at this point. " Your highness…. What shall we do with this Saiyan?"

" He is a welcomed guest. You shall not lay one hand on this Saiyan without my orders. "

Keke smiled. ' Well I guess that's step one.'

" Keke!" Ukyo shouted.

Keke snapped out of her dream. " Uh… yes?"

" I wanna talk to you about this in my room later!"

" Alright."

Ukyo walked away and Trunks followed close behind. She smiled. ' Well maybe something will come out of this yet.'

Hey everyone. How was that? Good I hope. The love is starting to come into this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	5. Things change

Things change

Ukyo was sitting in her room with Trunks. She got out the alcohol, bandages and swabs. Trunks took them from her. " Here, let me help you with that."

Ukyo smiled back at him. " You know Trunks… you are a real nice guy. Thank you."

" Ah don't mention it. I'm glad to help. That all I did back home and stuff." Trunks put one of the swabs onto the alcohol and started to press it against Ukyo's skin.

Ukyo winced as the liquid touched her. " Ouch."

" Sorry… I know it stings."

" It's alright. You know Trunks, you are much like my brother…"

" You think so?"

" Oh yes. You are just like Keiko. He would always stand up for me and take care of me if I got hurt or something. He was always taking care of me one way of another. Your really friendly just like him."

" One thing about your brother… does he change his attitude at all?"

" Only when Sankanjins are around."

" Do you dislike Sankanjins too?"

" I do. They are bastards. They go against everything that our people believe in."

" But why do you make them your enemy… they nearly got killed by one of them today. What if you had one?"

" First of all that would never happen."

" But what if it did? Would you hate your child?"

" Trunks, if I ever had a child, a Sankanjin child, things would get rough. My child and its father would be killed most likely, and I…. I would be tortured to no end until I either die, or beg for forgiveness…"

" But that's terrible."

" It's our way of life. I have no problems abiding by the laws, I haven't all my life and I'm not going to let that change now."

" Listen, would you… considering on well uh… having a relationship with me?"

" ME! I Kanjin Queen! I wouldn't be caught died with a…." Before Ukyo could finish her sentence Trunks came over and kissed her on the lips. Ukyo was taking back. ' He just kissed me…. Oh my gosh, that felt good. I enjoyed it. Is this what love feels like? Do damn it you can't think like that, but still he's just so… gorgeous.'

Trunks pulled back slightly. " That wasn't so bad was it?"

Ukyo turned away. " No… it wasn't." She whispered.

Trunks leaned over and he started to take off her kimono. He took off his jacket and shirt and leaned closer to her. Trunks started to kiss Ukyo again. This time he was more aggressive. Trunks managed to get Ukyo on her back. She looked up at him with a hint of pleasure in her eyes. Trunks got on top of her and he kissed her a third time.

Just then the door opened. Keke looked on at the site of her sister having sex with Trunks. She cleared her throat. This alarmed the couple. Trunks jumped off Ukyo and put his cloths on. Keke smiled. " So you two having fun?"

" This doesn't leave this room sis!" Ukyo shouted, " Uh.. Thanks for helping me Trunks."

" No problem. Anytime." Trunks quickly dashed out of the room pasted Keke.

Keke shut the door and walked up to her sister. " So uh Ukyo… you're telling me to no to fall in love with a Sankanjin and then you go off and start kissing Trunks."

Ukyo's face grew angry. " Hey! Its not what it looked like! He was taking advantage of me."

" Ukyo. I know your lying."

" There is nothing going on! Enough about me… what about you! How could you go off and date a Sankanjin… you know that it is against our laws."

" Yeah but sis… he's a really nice guy…."

" Nice guy or not…you are not to see him again!"

" Ukyo… this is my life! Let me do with as I please. You are in bigger trouble them me Ukyo. If you go through with this…. You will create a Sankanjin… and that's even worse. You know what everyone will do to you if they find out."

" I know the risks…. But I think I might take them." She muttered.

Keke rose her eyebrow. " You serious? What has come over you all of a sudden?"

" I guess I was taken in my his charm. Yes I have feelings for him. That's true. I just can't bring myself to do it with him."

" Well what ever you got planned, I support you one hundred percent!"

" At least you are on my side… I'm just scared…." Ukyo gets mad and slams her fist onto the bed. " No! What am I thinking!"

Keke looked over at her sister. " Ukyo?"

" What do you want Keke!"

" You feeling alright? You've been acting weird."

" I'm just having a hard time with this is all. My heart wants me to do it but my body is against it. I just don't know what to do anymore. It's just wrong that I have feelings for him, it's against all we believe in Keke. I have lived like this for years and now everything I have ever known is being challenged by a Saiyan half breed."

" You see… even the Saiyans have accepted interbreeding… there is no shame in it. Ukyo… you should follow your heart, just like I'm doing, no matter what the affects are…."

" Alright, I'll let you get away with this Keke…. But not a word of this to anyone!"

Keke was so happy she hugged her sister. " Thank you so much."

Later that night….

Ukyo and Trunks got together for a night of love. They began where they left off that morning. Ukyo welcomed Trunks to come inside her. She enjoyed the feeling. She moaned in pleasure as he did so. Ukyo outlined Trunks' body as he did so. The two started kissing even more each time it would get even more romantic.

Trunks pulled back slightly. Ukyo looked up at him. " What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

" I can't do this to you Ukyo. If anyone found out, I couldn't stand for anyone to hurt you. And then there is my father. He would never accept this."

" Don't worry about anything…."

" But you said it yourself, your people would torture you if you did this. I can't let that happen. I care about you too much."

" Don't worry about me Trunks…. I'm sure nothing will happen to me." She pulled him back on her. " Don't whole back! Give me your all!"

" You asked for it, you got it!"

The next morning…

Ukyo got up later then usual. She looked up and she saw Trunks getting dressed. " Good morning sleepy head. How are you doing?"

Ukyo grabbed her head. " Uh… I got a headache… and uh…" She covered her mouth and she ran into the bathroom and she started to through up.

Trunks looked into the bathroom at Ukyo. " You don't look so good…."

Ukyo closed her eyes and she felt her spirit. " Shit!"

" What's the matter?"

" I'm going to have an Sankanjin!" Ukyo started crying.

Trunks walked over and tried to comfort her. " Don't worry… everything will be alright."

" No everything won't be alright! I'm finished, cooked. I am a trader to my own race. My life is over."

" Don't say things like that. You should be fine."

" I can only hope." Ukyo walked back over to the bed. " I feel weak… go get my brother… I gotta talk to him and I am too weak to go to him."

" Alright I'll get him… take it easy while I'm gone." Trunks walks out the door and heads out to get Keiko.

Ukyo looks up at the ceiling. ' I gotta think up an excuse for this… if I tell them I did this willingly my people will certainly kill me… I know this might sound cruel… but I might have to come up with something to frame Trunks, so that way… I'll be safe… I'd hate to do it but it's the only way.'

Hey everyone. What do you think? Not to bad uh? Well things are getting interesting. Ukyo is going to have a baby… oh boy. This doesn't look too good. So many ppl are going to be on her when they find out. What will she do next? Find out next time. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	6. Can things get worse

Can things get worse?

Ukyo sat in bed all upset over the whole thing. ' How could I have been such a fool! I fell for his charm… what an idiot I am! Things will not go well for me from now on. I have committed the ultimate offence!' Ukyo put her hand on her stomach. ' My child shall not be welcomed by race, the moment they will find out about this… I will be killed. What would my parents say if they knew about this? I'm just a weak girl that's all there is to it!'

Ukyo looked up to see her elder brother standing their in front of her. He had a pleased look on his face. " Ukyo…"

Ukyo started crying again. " Oh Keiko!" She jumped into his arms and cried in his shirt.

Keiko started stroking Ukyo's hair. " It's alright. I'm here."

" I'm so scared! I don't wanna die."

" Nonsense… you won't die Ukyo. I'll make sure of that and so will Trunks. You and your baby will be safe."

" How can you be so sure?"

" Ukyo… I know these things." Keiko winked.

Ukyo smiled back at her brother. " You're the greatest."

Trunks walked up to the two Kanjins. " Where well she go? I mean in a few months it will be apparent that she is pregnant…"

" I think the best place would be in the abandoned cities of the Sankanjins."

" But they hate me!" Ukyo shouted.

" I know they do sis." Keke said from the doorway.

" Keke…" Ukyo breathed out.

" I spoke to Kadin yesterday and he said you can stay with him until things settle down."

" Kadin… I can't believe he would after what I did."

" Well he's a forgiving man."

" Heh… Sounds like Goku." Trunks said.

" Goku?"

" Well his real name is Kakarot, but only my father calls him that. Goku is one of the nicest guys I know. He is just so pure of heart… he's a guy you can trust."

Ukyo looked at her brother again. " Your not mad at me are you?"

" Me mad at you? Come on Ukyo! I have never been mad at you your whole life. I love you very much, little sister. I could never be mad at you. You have made me proud sis. You did nothing wrong and I'm here to give you all my support."

Ukyo smiled at her brother once again. " Well at least you are on my side."

" Hey! You didn't forget about me did you?" Keke said.

" Of course not Keke! Thank you as well… I'm glad I have such understanding family to back me up."

" What kind of family would be if we would just sell out our sibling?" Keke said.

Keiko coughed again. Ukyo looked at her brother. " You alright?"

" Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

" Keiko…." Trunks breathed out.

" Um?"

" If I can get you back home, I think I might be able to get you back to health."

" That's nice of you to offer… but… I can't accept."

" Why not… you're helping me out so I think its only fair that I help you. Besides, our child deserves to have an uncle. You don't deserve to die Keiko. You deserve to be happy."

" Well thank you Trunks." Keiko bowed.

Ukyo ran into the bathroom again and threw up. " UH! Kami!"

Keiko leans closer to Trunks. " Hey man, a piece of advice, I'd stay away from her for awhile. Kanjin women can be very dangerous when they are pregnant. So just watch yourself man. The mood swings are you biggest worry and then the morning sickness, which will get worse as will the mood swings. Oh and be careful in what you think! Psychic abilities grow more acute during this time."

" Uh one question… how long do I have to deal with all this?"

" I'd say about the same as a Saiyan pregnancy, nine months."

" Oh man…. I'm going to be in so much trouble… I should have just stayed at work. I'm going to be so stressed."

" Oh we'll work something out. Don't you worry about that Trunks."

Ukyo came back and she was towering over the guys. " Don't you think you'll be running off on me! You're going to be where I can keep my eyes on you. And you will do everything that I say, when I say it. GOT THAT!"

The boys gulped. " Yes Ma'am."

Ukyo smiled back at the boys. " Well I'm glad." Ukyo's red, white streak hair flowed as she walked past them.

" Well… welcome to my world Trunks. Its hell from here on out."

" What did I do to deserve this?"

Ukyo glared at the boys from the doorway. " You coming or not?"

" Where are we going?"

" Where else? Kadin's house!"

Everyone got out of the castle and into the city. Random Kanjins were talking about things that were happening on the planet. " Hey, did you here the rumors?" One said.

" What are you talking about?"

" I heard that the Queen got herself pregnant." The first said.

Everyone in the area was in shock.

" You can't be serious!" The second shouted.

" Who done it?" Asked a woman.

" I heard it was a Saiyan half breed."

" Well that's even worse!" Said a third man.

" I agree with you! Saiyan's are monstrous beasts! They should all be destroyed!" A forth said.

" Indeed! My whole family was killed by one of their purging parties." Cried a second woman.

Trunks couldn't believe what was going on. " Geez… news travels fast around here."

" That's true. Everyone know everyone else's business." Keke said.

" And things like this don't keep themselves unnoticed very long. We keep up with these things." Keiko said.

" How could the queen turn her back on us!" Said the second man.

" What if she didn't…," Said a small boy.

Everyone looked at the 11-year-old green class boy. " What do you mean boy?" Asked the third man.

" Yes do tell us." Said the second.

" Well what if the queen was raped by this Saiyan!"

" Well that would explain a few things." The first said. His hand is on his chin.

The second looked at the first. " What do you mean?"

" Well think about it man. The queen would never do this on her own will. She is too much by the book. Their for that means that the queen was forced into it."

" Uh! That's despicable!" Said the first woman.

" I always knew that those Saiyans were good for nothing!" The second woman cried.

" What shall we do then?" The boy asked.

" I think we should hunt down this Saiyan and kill him and make and example of him." The first man said.

" Yes, that's splendid… the queen should not have to suffer because of this. That Saiyan will be hunted down and tortured." A second said.

" The queen shall not be defiled by a monkey!" A third man cheered.

" Well what are we standing around here for! Lets get him!" The second woman shouted.

" YAY!" They said in unison.

Ukyo was concerned now. " We better quicken our passe… they will soon follow us."

" Agreed." Keiko said.

Ukyo narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the city. ' I can't believe this is happening. They are going to kill Trunks… no.. I can't let that happen. If I wasn't so weak, Trunks wouldn't be in this mess right now. I just gotta pray that we get to Kadin's place and he can protect us all until the baby is born. Oh I hope things don't get worse.'

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad uh. I hope you liked it. This is one of my favorite fics. I got a picture of Ukyo on my website now. http: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time

Trunks and goten


	7. Thoughts

Thoughts 

Keke and the gang got to Kadin's house safely. Keke started banging on the door to his house. " Kadin! Open up its me!" She shouted.

Kadin looked at the door for a minute and then got up from his seat and opened the door. " Well hello Ke-.." He growled at the site of Ukyo. " What is she doing here!"

" Kadin listen… we need your help… lets explain it inside ok."

" Fine." He growled. Everyone walked into the living room. Kadin looked over at his girlfriend. " So what's so important that we couldn't talk about this outside?"

" Kadin… my sister is pregnant with a Sankanjin. The whole race is looking for her. They want her dead. I was hoping that you would keep my sister here until the baby is born."

Kadin laughed. " So little miss perfect got herself in trouble uh… how does it feel to be hated by your own people uh!"

Ukyo growled and looked at Kadin. " Listen here you ungrateful bast-…"

" No you listen bitch! You brought this upon yourself. You kept the damn old ways… and this is what you got. You're facing death and your scared. What makes you think I wanna protect YOU!"

Ukyo looked away from Kadin. Keke slapped him across the face. " How dare you talk to my sister like that!"

" It's the truth after all. She did bring this upon herself."

" Kadin… I'm sorry…." Ukyo breathed out.

" Uh… what was that? I couldn't hear you." Kadin teased.

" I said I SORRY!" She shouted.

Kadin had a wicked smile on his face. He was enjoying every minute of this. He waited years to have Ukyo in this kind of position. " Ah those were the words I wanted to here. Now… beg me to allow you to stay in my house."

Keke was about to slap him again but Trunks held her back. " Listen you! I can kill you this instant if I so wanted too… I'm telling you, you better allow her to stay here… or else."

" Or else you'll do what!"

" I'll destroy you. I'll make you suffer as you have never suffered before. And I'm not buffing either." Trunks' eyes showed that much.

' Man he's not kidding around. He's serious…. I can't believe anyone would have such feelings for an evil unfeeling monster as her. But then again there is a first time for everything right.' He thought. " Very well.. the bitch can stay here until the baby is born."

Trunks growled again. He picked up Kadin by the shirt. " She has a name you know, and its not bitch! Said it…"

" No I won't!"

" Said it or else this blast is going right through you." Trunks' left hand began to glow blue.

" Alright alright…. Ukyo… can stay here until the baby is born."

" That's better. Now if I ever hear you call her anything other her name you'll get it." Trunks threw Kadin to the floor hard.

Kadin trembled in pain. Keke ran over to him. " You alright?"

" I'm fine… don't worry about me." He turned his attention to Trunks, who was helping Ukyo to sit down. ' That man has great feelings for her. I'm so surprised. I still don't think it's possible… its as if he has been brainwashed into doing her will…. Kanjins of her class can do that. I wouldn't be surprised if that is the real reason for his actions. His mind has been brainwashed into it. That bitch!' He thought.

Ukyo glared over at Kadin. ' Don't you even think I'm not listening in to your thoughts you bastard! I can hear every single thought you have coursing through your head. Don't you even think you'll get away with what you say about me… you filthy youkai!'

' Konouarou!'

Ukyo had a smile on her face. ' And don't think you can call me a bastard and get away with it.'

' I'll reveal you for the snake you really are! I know what you're doing to Trunks' mind and I won't let you get away with it either!'

' I'd love to see you try.'

" Ukyo… you okay?" Trunks asked.

" Uh… oh yeah I'm fine… I'm just a bit dizzy is all."

Keiko narrowed his eyes. ' Um… could my sister really be doing what Kadin says? Nah it couldn't be. Kadin has always had a grudge against my sister, he could just be trying to frame her. Ukyo would never do something like this on her own free will… so that means she couldn't have made Trunks fall for her. I don't know what to believe any more…'

Keke looked at her brother. ' Something wrong?'

' I'm just thinking about what Kadin said…'

Keke was shocked that her brother even thought it had a slightest possibility of being true. He was even closer to Ukyo then she was at times. ' You don't seriously believe that she did that do you?'

' Ukyo has habit of doing it before. She has influenced many Kanjin men to fall for her before… it's a likely a possibility.'

' No! I don't believe that! Ukyo would never do something so rash! This was beyond her control. She couldn't have….'

' I said it was likely not definite!'

' But still… I know Ukyo… she's too by the book to do something like that….'

' Unless… it was someone else.'

Keke was confused. ' But who? No one could have…'

' I don't know… its is more likely…'

' It doesn't matter right now. We just gotta take care of our sister and make sure she lives through this.'

' Agreed.'

Ukyo was laying on the couch in the living room sleeping so soundly. Trunks looked over at Keiko. " Keiko… tell me something.. is their anything special Ukyo needs?"

" No… all she needs is food and water. Other then that nothing."

" I'm just worried about what will happen after the baby is born… I mean, what will become of us?"

" What do you mean Trunks?" Keiko asked.

" My father would never hear of this… he would denounce me right there and then once he found out that I had a Sankanjin."

" And your mother?"

" She would be happy… She always wanted a grandkid."

" So your father is by the book too?"

" Yes… he's so darn set on keeping the old ways of our race."

" Sounds just like Ukyo… I think the two of them may have a bad start but I think in time that they will get along to a point." Keiko said.

Keke nodded in agreement. " That would be great if that did happen."

" I gotta get supplies." Kadin said.

" Let me go with you." Trunks insisted.

" Very well."

Kadin and Trunks left to get supplies for Ukyo. As they were going through town they were discussing things. " So Trunks. We have a lot in common…"

" Oh yeah?"

" Well we are both half breeds. And we both wish for the happiness of the people we care about."

The Sankanjin city bowed to Kadin as he passed.

" And what about that?"

" Oh well… I'm highly regarded here. I am the strongest off all the Sankanjin population… I even have my own shop here. I'm the luckiest of all. Some aren't so lucky. They live terribly… and things get worse every day. All my friends help get all the supplies for the people living here, but we can only do so much for them. I think it would be good if you can manage to help us change things and make them better."

" Well that is what I came here for after all." Trunks smiled.

" I'm sorry about that I said before. I was just angry is all… my sister died a few months back… by Ukyo's hands. I have resented her ever since then. Rae had done nothing wrong… she was an innocent young girl and she was killed anyway."

" I know what it's like man. I have lived threw hell in my world as well. So I guess we share that in common as well."

" And concern for loved ones."

" If I was rough before I'm sorry." Trunks said.

" Nah, don't worry about it. I've been beat worse before. Its nothing new to me. I have so many siblings hanging around here… being the oldest makes things even harder. I will help keep Ukyo safe as long as I'm able… but it will be up to you to get her out of here."

" No matter what it takes… I will defend her, even if I have to give up my life!"

" That's amiable. She's lucky to have such a loyal man such as you. I'm glad for the both of you." Kadin looked away. ' So many I was wrong… but I'll keep my eyes on the both of them for some time longer… and then we'll see.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	8. Brain control

Brain control

Trunks looked over his sick 'mate.' He worried about her and the baby every day. He was afraid that sooner or later that the towns people would find them hiding out at Kadin's house. ' Oh Ukyo… you poor thing. I'm so sorry I had to put you through all this. This was entirely my fault.' Ukyo moaned in her self. Trunks got a wet towel and wiped Ukyo's face again. ' You are in so much pain… I'm sorry Ukyo… this wouldn't have happened if I didn't fall for you.'

Keke looked at Trunks and then back at her brother who was sitting down at the table in the kitchen drinking some coffee. " You know something… Trunks really is one in a kind."

" I notice that when I met him… and even before then. I knew he would be the one who would help Ukyo get back to her old self, before all the bad stuff started happening." Keiko looked away from his sister again and took a bite out of his muffin. Keke walked over to the refrigerator. She pulled out some breed and some juice. She sat down and looked at her brother. Keiko noticed something was on her mind. " What? What's the matter Keke?"

" I was thinking about what we were discussing earlier…"

" About the brain washing?"

" Yeah… what if it really is true? Do you think Trunks can over come it?"

" I'm not sure. But I think he has a strong chance on doing so."

Trunks walked into the kitchen with the others. He plopped into the chair. He put his head back and he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes had black sags under them. Keiko looked back at him. " How are you holding up?"

" Not too well… man I'm so tired. I haven't had a wink of sleep all day and yesterday. I just can't sleep…. Something is bothering me and I can't figure out what that is?"

" Maybe it's just nerves."

" No I think its something else… something about my mind doesn't seem right. Maybe it's just fatigue. I hope to Kami that's all it is."

" Maybe you should get some rest…" Keke said. She smiled when she saw Trunks sleeping in his chair. " Well at least he's trying to take it easy."

" He's really worried about Ukyo. And I guess that's understandable." Keiko said. He got up from his seat and walked into the living room. He looked at his sister for a moment. " So how are you holding up?"

She turns her head to look at him. " I'm doing alright?" She looks around.

" Hey! Where's Trunks? Where did he run off too?"

" He's sleeping."

" Oh the poor thing… he must be really tired."

" He is. He hasn't slept since you told him you were having a baby."

" He must be protective."

" Can you really blame him sis?"

" No I guess not." She looks around again. " Where's that bastard Kadin?"

" I haven't seen him. He must be running earnings or something."

Keke came back into the kitchen. " Hey sis. Feeling any better?"

" I bit. I don't feel so weak now."

In the kitchen.

' Kill her…' A voice whispered in Trunks' mind.

' Who?'

' Kill her.'

' Kill who?'

' Kill Ukyo… kill Ukyo.'

' No… I won't.'

' I command you to kill HER!'

Trunks jumped up from his chair. His eyes wear practically lifeless. He looked over at the corner of the room. His sword was there. He walked over to it and picked it up. Trunks looked toward the living room.

' That's right! Kill her!' The voice said again.

Trunks' body trembled. ' No… you can't make me.'

' I can and I will. Now… kill her now…. Use that sword and kill her.'

' No… I won't kill Ukyo!'

The voice growled. ' I was being nice… by not taking over your body completely… but now… I'm going to increase my hold on you…'

Trunks screamed in his mind.

' Now KILL UKYO NOW!'

Trunks walked into the other room. His sword at his side. Everyone looked up at him. " Oh hello Trunks… have a nice nap?" Keke asked.

Keiko looked at Trunks' eyes. " No! Keke… get away from him!" He shouted.

" What?" Trunks swung his sword and it nearly cut Keke. She looked back at her brother. " What's going on?"

" Trunks is being controlled."

" But by who Keiko!"

Trunks turned his attention to Ukyo. " Time to die Ukyo!"

Ukyo's eyes widened in shock. " No… please Trunks no… don't do it.."

Trunks' body continued to tremble. ' No… I can't….'

' Still resisting I see. You won't be resisting me longer.' The person sent energy at him.

Trunks feel to his knees. He grabbed his head in pain. " Ah! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" He shouted.

' Stop resisting me!'

Trunks opened his eyes again. He stood up. " Your time has come Ukyo." He picked up his sword again and had it ready.

Keiko narrowed his eyes. " I was right. Someone is in control of him."

Faster then anyone could see Trunks speed off and swung his sword at Ukyo. Luckily he missed and only cut in between her legs. Ukyo jumped from the couch and stood next to her brother. " Keiko… what's wrong with him?"

" Someone is in control of him… he's fighting it alright, but who ever it is… he's using him to kill you."

Ukyo was in shock. " We have to snap him out of it."

" I'll handle it sis…" Keiko said.

" But you are ill… you can't." Ukyo said.

Keiko put his hand in front of her. " I'll be okay. Don't worry…" With that Keiko disappeared and then reappeared behind Trunks. Trunks noticed him too late. Keiko smiled as he raised his hand and chop cutted Trunks in the neck. Trunks passed out on the floor with his sword next to him. Trunks looked so peaceful on the floor. Keiko narrowed his eyes. ' Why do I have a felling… there is more at work here then meets the eye…. Ukyo must not be the only one working with minds here… I have a suspicion that Kadin is behind this murder attempt… I just know it has to be him… I know no other man who wants my sister dead more then her. And he is the only one who knows where Trunks was at the time. Kadin… I'll get you for this! No man tries to make my brother in law kill my sister and get away with it! I'll catch you and your suffering shall be greater then you can ever imagine.'

Ukyo narrowed her eyes at the unconscious Trunks. ' So I'm not the only one trying to use him… but who? Must be Kadin… I knew I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance!'

Keke sighed. ' Man things are getting worse and worse every day. Poor Trunks. Someone is out to make them mistrust each other, I know it. I just hope it's not who I think it is… oh god, please don't let it be you Kadin..'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad. So may things going on in this story… now a murder attempt.. What next? Who is the perpetrator and what is his next move? Till next time. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	9. Surprise attack

Surprise attack

Trunks fines himself, laying on a bed on the upstairs room. He tried to move his arms and legs but he couldn't. He looked at his arms. They were tied down to the posts of the bed and so were his legs. ' What the heck is going on? Why am I tied down to this bed? Where am I?' Trunks thought as he tried to get himself free.

Suddenly the door opened up and Keiko was standing there. He closed the door and walked over to Trunks. " So you're awake are we Trunks?"

Trunks once again tried to free himself with no luck. " Keiko… why did you tie me down!" Trunks shouted.

" I did it because you tried to kill Ukyo a few hours ago."

" What! I would never do such a thing, and you know that! I love Ukyo! I would never wanna kill her!"

" You did try. I was the one who put a stop to it. After that I thought it would be best to have you sedated and restrained."

" Keiko! Come on man… let me go." Trunks once again tried to move his arm.

" You can trash all you want but I'm not going to let you go."

" Come on! Keiko, you know me. I would never do what your suggesting."

" Not on your own free will… but you did try."

" Wait what are you saying?"

" Someone is controlling you."

Trunks growled. " Who! Who the hell is trying to use me as their puppet?"

" I'm not sure yet. I have a gut feeling its Kadin."

" I knew he was up to something. Where is he… I wanna punch the shit out of him."

" Trunks… your not going anywhere… you are staying right here… until I think other wise."

" Keiko! You're killing me here."

" Oh you don't wanna know what I'm going to do to you…" Keiko coughed.

' Where did that come from?'

" Keiko? You alright?"

Keiko shook his head. " I don't know where that came from." Keiko turned around. " Oh I'll let you suffer up here…. Yes I will."

" For peat sake… untie me!"

" I think not." He opens the door and then walks out. Leaving Trunks alone once again. Keiko leans up against the wall. " What the heck is wrong with me? Is Kadin trying to take me over as well? I think he is… but I won't let him." Keiko shook it off and walked downstairs to rejoin the others.

Keke looked at him. " Is he alright up there?"

" He's just fine."

" That's good…" Ukyo breathed. She turns over to look at her brother. " I was worried… I'm glad he's alright."

" You left him tied down up there?" Ukyo asked.

" I'm just leaving it till tomorrow."

Kadin walks in. " Hello everyone. So what's going on? Where's Trunks? I haven't seen him lately."

" He's up in the guest bedroom. I had to tie him down."

" What on earth for?"

" Well because, he tried to kill Ukyo."

" He what!"

" You heard right. He tried to kill Ukyo."

" Figured, his Saiyan habits must have taken over." Kadin said.

" No! He's stronger then that! Someone controlled him last night." Keke shouted.

" I just don't believe it." Kadin said.

Keiko looked over at Kadin. ' Don't play the innocent act with me! I know it was you Kadin who started all this.'

' You have no proof.'

' You won't get away with this Kadin. I know that you want to kill my sister for all the stuff she did in the past… and I know you are the only Sankanjin that knows about Trunks' relationship!'

' Have you forgotten! The whole race knows about this! It could be anyone.'

' I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. I'm keeping my eyes on you!'

Later that night…

Ukyo walks up to Trunks' room. Trunks was still trying to get out of his restraints. ' This is no good… I'm far too weak to break free… Kami.. why did Keiko have to do this.. I haven't had a bite to eat or anything.'

A shadowy figure was standing in the room with a sword. " You failed."

" What are you talking about?"

" You failed to kill the girl!"

" Who are you? What do you want from me?"

" I wanted you to kill Ukyo… but since you failed.. I think I'll kill you instead." The figure picked up the sword and he jammed it into Trunks' leg.

Trunks shouted in agony. But his cries went unanswered.

" AAAAAHHHHH!"

" Um… that feel good doesn't it. oh yes it does? Okay… I'll do it to the other one." The figure picked up the sword again and jammed it into Trunks' other leg. Once again Trunks' screamed in pain. His bones were broken from the force of the blade. Trunks trembled in pain. " Ooo I'm so enjoying this. Now moving on.. your arms."

" Please… stop…." Trunks pleaded. " Stop hurting me."

" No I don't think so…" The figure took the sword and Stabbed it trough Trunks' arm. Trunks' cries grew louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Trunks' crimson blood started to soak the bed. The figure laughed at his pain. " Feels good don't it."

" Please… Stop… your killing me…."

" I'm not finished with you!" The figure picked up the sword one last time and stabs him in his other arm. Trunks let out another loud scream. Trunks' body trembled in pain. " Time to end this."

Keiko comes out from the shadows of the room. " That's enough!" He courses the figure to the ground. He takes off the hood and he sees that the person was UKYO! His eyes widened in shock. " Ukyo? Why did you?"

Suddenly the door opens up and Keke barges in. She sees Trunks bleeding to death on the bed and her sister and brother were on the floor. " Keiko… what happened in here?"

" Ukyo tried to kill Trunks."

Ukyo managed to get herself off the ground. " What the heck are you talking about! I never touched him…" She looks at her hands. They were covered in blood. " No… I couldn't have… it must have been Kadin controlling my mind…"

" Ukyo how can you say something like that! It wasn't him, he wouldn't do that." Keke cried.

Ukyo growled. "Keke! Use that brain of yours for once. He's the only other one here, you know how he feels about me! It makes sense that he was the one behind all this… he wants me to suffer. " Ukyo yelled.

Keke shook her head. " But I love him and I know he's not evil. Kadin is different then all those other guys… he's kinder." She said in his defense.

" Open your eyes Keke!" Keiko shouted, " He wants this!"

" No… it can't be true!"

" Um, can someone please get me untied so I can bandage my wounds?" Trunks winced.

The door clicked and swung open. "Dinner's ready if anyone's hungry...Trunks, what happened!" Kadin gasped as he spied Trunks' bleeding form.

Ukyo and Keiko growled. ' Like he doesn't know!' Ukyo thought.

' He's just trying to cover his trail! He wants us to believe it was someone else.. but I'm not falling for it.. I know it was you Kadin!'

" Nothing, just a little accident." Trunks replied smoothly.

Kadin raised an eyebrow. "An accident?" He asked incredulously. "Is that the best you could think of?" He chuckled.

Ukyo glared at him and clenched her trembling fists in rage. "We will take care of it, maybe you should take Kadin into the other room Keke." She said fiercely. Keke nodded mutely and Kadin smirked over his shoulder as he was pulled from the room, winking as he disappeared around the corner.

" Damn him!" Ukyo snarled. "He acts so innocent in front of Keke but i know what he is really like!" She said angrily.

" He's very good at tricking people, but not us. I know what's going on in that brain of his!" Keiko said.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "You can't do anything about it though, he is opening his house to us so he can't be that bad." He tried to reason.

Ukyo snorted incredulously. " I was just forced to stab you and you're saying that's nothing?" She demanded.

" Well you have a point there." Trunks sighed. "But we still can't do anything, not until the baby's born."

" He's right sis."

" Damn it Keiko! We can't just let him get away with this!"

" Ukyo.. promise me.. you won't try and confront him about this." Keiko said.

" But I…"

" Promise me!"

Ukyo sighed. " I promise."

" Good…." Keiko coughs, blood appears on his hand. ' Damn it all… if I wasn't so ill I would kill him myself.'

" Keiko! Take it easy. You shouldn't be pushing your health like this!" Ukyo got him to lie down.

Trunks managed to sit up. " She's right you know Keiko… take it easy for a while." Trunks winced in pain.

Ukyo looks back at Trunks. " Here.. let me help you out." She gets the bandages and starts to rap up his wounds. " And you Trunks dear… no moving around."

" Alright fine!" Trunks laid back in bed and closed his eyes.

" And you dear brother… let this be for a while… when your better you can do what you wish to Kadin!"

Downstairs…

Keke looks back at Kadin. " Kadin?"

" Um?"

" Tell me something… did you really try to make my sister kill Trunks?"

" Of course not!" Kadin said.

" I don't know what to believe anymore. I just hope they're wrong." Keke started crying in Kadin's shirt.

" I assure you…. I'd never do anything to hurt your sister or anyone."

Keke started crying even more. " I'm glad… I'd really would hate to see you locked up."

" And I'd hate to be…" Kadin looks away. ' What's wrong with me? Why are these things happening? Why?'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Yay… two chapters in one day! I'm really on a roll today. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to write a special thank you to Trugeta and KitsuneAkai13 for their reviews.

Trugeta: Hey man. Thanks again for the review. And yes I do tend to update like lightning.. this story is my favorite to work on. So it keeps me writing. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

KitsuneAkai13: Thanks again… **bows** That was really nice what you said. Thanks again. Oh and btw thanks for your help on this chapter as well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Thank you to all my readers! I am glad you are all enjoying my work. I have been trying hard. Yes this story keeps getting better every day… I love adding twists and things here and there. And I'm glad you ppl love it. Well I guess that is it for one night.. geez, 4:30 already.. shoot… well my hands are crampy now… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	10. Suspiction

Suspicion 

Trunks was back on his feet after all the pain he was under. No matter what Ukyo and the others tried to do he continued to help the others. Ukyo looked at Trunks as he was sitting down at the table. " You feeling alright?"

" Don't you worry about me. I'm just fine. I'm more worried about you. You're the one who is going to have the baby not to mention the little incident yesterday."

" I still say its Kadin!"

" But the thing that I don't get is how he could be so calm about it, like he has no idea what's going on." Trunks said, " Do you think it could be someone else."

" No it can't be! It makes sense."

" Well then I have an suggestion." Keiko said from the door way.

" What is it?" Trunks asked.

" Kadin must have a slit persona."

" How do you figure?"

" Well think about it. He has hatred for you Ukyo and we all think it was him that is using you two, and then he comes up acting like he didn't do a damn thing… something must be wrong here… Like the Saiyan in him was taking over his Kanjin half… or something."

" But is that even possible?" Trunks asked.

" I believe it is. I have seen many cases of this in my time." Keiko said.

" When? You were always ruling or fighting or making treaties… when did you ever see things like that?" Ukyo asked.

" I was a doctor as well sister… did you forget? When I was not doing all that other stuff I served as a doctor. And I have seen several Sankanjins with such a problem. It's all to common."

" So you think the two sides of Kadin are in a war?"

" More or less Trunks."

" Well I guess that makes sense… did you tell Keke?"

" That's the last thing she needs to know right now. She's just so protective of Kadin and all that. She doesn't believe anything I would say anyway. I think we should just keep this between us. Agreed?"

" Agreed." Ukyo and Trunks said.

Ukyo grabbed her stomach. Trunks looked at her. " You alright?"

" The baby just kicked."

" But it hasn't been that long!"

" Don't concern yourself Trunks… its normal."

" Man I'm going to give myself an heart attack! I wonder how my parents would take the news."

Earth…

Vegeta was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. " Damn! Nothing good on. And I was hoping that game was on! BLAST IT!"

" Something wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked. She handed him a large plate of cookies and cakes and stuff. He pushed it away. " Don't want anything? You feeling alright? You're not sick are you?"

" The prince of Saiyans never gets sick!"

" Alright well what's going on in that head of yours. Worried about Trunks are we?"

Vegeta humphed at Bulma. " Why would I care about that future brat anyway!"

" I know you care about him… he told me about the whole incident during the cell games… don't deny it."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" Oh yes you do. You got all angry when Cell killed him… and you attacked him."

" I did no such thing."

" What a lair you are."

" Hn."

" So what do you think that boy is up to anyway?"

" Who knows."

" What if he comes back with a little something?"

Vegeta looked back at his mate. " Like what Onna?"

" Like a baby."

Vegeta growled. " If that brat comes home with a baby I'll disown him and then I'll kill him!"

" Oh come on, A baby isn't that bad is it?"

" When it's a Sankanjin yes!"

" Sankanjin?" Bulma asked.

" A half breed born of Saiyan and Kanjin bloods."

" You still haven't answered my question. What would be so bad about it?"

" Our races have been at war for centuries… we are bitter enemies. If our brat would have a baby with one of those Kanjin bastards, a bastard child will be born. Our races look down upon these kinds of children. They are sin of the worst kind."

" Who are you to talk about sin! You committed such harried crimes in your day… and what about Trunks, and Bra? Are they bastard children to you too?"

" Now I didn't say that! Humans are different.. My children are not bastards… but if he does have one it will be a bastard."

" I don't see why it matters… you should just deal with it and move on."

" That's what you say Onna! But I'm not going to give my ways up for anyone, not for Trunks and especially not for YOU!"

Bulma sighed. ' Trunks… I hope we can work things out if anything happens.. I'll always support you no matter what.'

Kanjin planet…

" Uh! What madness…." Trunks said, " Why does it have to be me?"

Ukyo looked at Trunks. " Uh… what are you talking about?"

" Uh? Oh sorry… I was just thinking how my father would react."

" I see. Well don't feel bad Trunks. I'm sure you'll think of something." Keiko said.

" Hopefully."

Keiko looked around. " Hey, has anyone seen Kadin?"

Trunks and Ukyo shake their heads. " Nope… I haven't seen him."

" Where do you think he is?" Ukyo asked.

" I don't know. But I'm going to look for him." Keiko declared. " Don't wait up for me. I'll be out for a while."

" What me to go with you?" Trunks asked.

" No. I'll go alone. You must take care of my sister."

" Alright.. You be careful out there." Trunks said.

" Don't worry about me."

" Come back in one piece."

" Right." Keiko walks out of Kadin's house.

He walked to the allies. He saw Kadin with his to best friends Ravi and Karin. The blacked haired boy looked at Kadin. " So did you do it?"

" No… I was prevented yet again."

" Kadin! You're losing your resolve!" Karin said.

" I can't help it. Keiko is getting in my way! I can't do it with him around."

" What about the girl?" Ravi asked.

Kadin growled. " You leave Keke out of this!"

" Listen Kadin… she has weakened you! She has made you soft." Ravi said.

Kadin's power increased. He picked him up by his shirt. " Don't you go near her!"

" Kadin, you must do it soon… kill off Ukyo."

" I will in my own time."

" Kadin… you're not developing feelings for that bitch are you?" Karin asked.

" Nonsense! That bitch means nothing to me."

" Well my friend… be careful… if you waste time, she will destroy you." Ravi said.

" Don't you worry about that…" He turns away. He snapped his fingers and then swings around. " Oh and yes… if Keiko shows his face in our town… Kill him on site!"

Keiko was in shock. ' So he wants to kill me does he. Well he won't get away with this….' Keiko took off.

Kadin looked over in Keiko's direction. His friends looked at him at him. " Something wrong?" Karin asked.

" No… nothing. Ravi… while I'm gone.. you're in charge. Take care of business for me. I'll take care of the bitch and her bastard child!" With that Kadin disappeared.

Karin looked at Ravi. " Oh he's serious…"

" Well at least that's good news. Lets see how things act out, I have a feeling someone will get involved in this."

" Ravi, who ever it would be… they'd be fools."

In a side street a young girl was listening in on the boys conversation. ' So these Sankanjins are after Prince Keiko… I shall watch over him for the moment, no bastards shall harm you my prince.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope that was good. Who could this young girl be and what does she have planned for Keiko…? This question shall be answered very soon. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	11. The news is out

The news is out 

Keiko rushes home after he heard the terrible news back in the city. ' How could I have not seen this? I must be losing my touch….'

Flash back…

The blacked haired boy looked at Kadin. " So did you do it?"

" No… I was prevented yet again."

" Kadin! You're losing your resolve!" Karin said.

" I can't help it. Keiko is getting in my way! I can't do it with him around."

" What about the girl?" Ravi asked.

Kadin growled. " You leave Keke out of this!"

" Listen Kadin… she has weakened you! She has made you soft." Ravi said.

Kadin's power increased. He picked him up by his shirt. " Don't you go near her!"

" Kadin, you must do it soon… kill off Ukyo."

" I will in my own time."

" Well my friend… be careful… if you waste time, she will destroy you." Ravi said.

" Don't you worry about that…" He turns away. He snapped his fingers and then swings around. " Oh and yes… if Keiko shows his face in our town… Kill him on site!"

End of flashback…

' Damn that bastard! He wants to destroy all of us except for Keke… but I have a feeling there is more to it then that. He wants to use her so he can gain control… and the Sankanjins can take control of the planet. No… I can't let that happen.' Cough. The crimson blood appeared on his hands.

' Damn.. why do I have to be so weak… those damn Saiyans. They just had to make me ill… they want me to suffer and want me to constantly remember their existence. The pain never stops… and every day it gets worse.' cough More blood spilled from his mouth. ' Please hold up body… I have to let the others know… they have to find out about this..'

He reached the house luckily enough. He was so pale at this time. He opens the door and he falls to the ground. Ukyo heard the bang sound and ran to the front door, she sees her brother on the ground and screams. Trunks and Keke come running. Trunks sees him on the ground. " Keke! Help me get him to the couch."

" Right."

The two of them pick him up and carefully carry him to the couch. Keiko was trembling and coughing up lots of blood. Trunks was rather frustrated as he looked on at his friends condition. ' My ancestors… what bastards they all were! Doing something like this to a poor innocent man, and making him have such bad health… I must help him… I must do something.'

Ukyo looked at her brother. " Geez.. what was he thinking… he knows he can't spend so much time outside… his condition will only get worse."

Keke looked at her sister. " Do you think he found out something?"

" He did say he was going to check something out… I think he might have. But lets not push it sis… lets let him get better before anything else."

Keiko groaned. He opened his eyes and looks up at his sisters. " Uh… Keke, Ukyo… where am I?"

" Your safe.. that's all that matters." Keke said.

Keiko tries to sit up. He cringes in pain. Ukyo got a bit closer but Keiko held out his hand. " It's alright Ukyo. I'm alright. Listen Ukyo… I found out the truth. Kadin and his two friends are behind all this. He wants to kill both of us."

" I knew that scum bag was up to something."

Keke growled back at her elder sister. " Don't call Kadin a scum bag! If anything… I'd say his friends were possessing him… or treating him to do what they want. Kadin helped you out of the kindness of his heart. He didn't have to but he did anyway. Maybe he shouldn't have! Maybe he should have just thrown you out in the streets and made you fend for yourself!'

Ukyo was taken back. " Keke…"

Keke's face to that full of rage. " NO! I don't wanna hear it anymore! You blame Kadin for everything! He has done nothing to hurt anyone! It's not right Ukyo… you shouldn't do that."

Keiko managed to get on his feet. " Keke… listen to me. You know I would never lie to you right?"

" Uh huh."

" Well you must believe me when I say this… Kadin… he's up to something… I know that he is. He said it… I heard every word Keke… and he treated to kill me as well. Do you believe that?"

" No.. no… its not true! Kadin wouldn't… he can't…" Keke falls to the ground crying.

Keiko embraced his sister. " Its alright… everything will be fine… he won't get away with this."

Keke grabbed Keiko's pants. " No.. please don't kill him. He's not evil… he's not. He must be possessed! Don't kill him Keiko… please!"

" Don't worry Keke… I won't kill him."

" You're the best bro."

Keiko crashes to his knees. He was breathing rather hard and trembling from the pain. He passes out face first on the ground. Everyone freaks out. The girls rush him to his room. Keiko slept peacefully.

Trunks sighed as he sat back down on the couch. " I wish we could help him."

" Don't worry about him right now… as you said its me who we really have to worry about. But uh Trunks… what do you think? Could Kadin be possessed by his friends or is it just his way?"

" I don't know what to believe. I don't live here remember.. I just got stranded here. But to be honest… I don't think they have anything to do with it. I think Kadin is doing it on his own free will… he's much stronger then his friends, I can sense that much. But I guess only time will tell with everything, right?"

" Right. I guess that is all we can do, is wait and see." Ukyo looks up. ' Oh Keiko…. I just hope you don't run out of time before the baby is born… just hang in there, just hang on to life. That is all I really want.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	12. Keiko meets Jal

Keiko meets Jal

Several days have passed since Keiko felt terribly sick. He had walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As usual the girls were cooking the food and Trunks was sitting there with his cup of coffee and muffin. Keiko shook his head. " Do you ever eat anything else Trunks?"

" Nah.. this little thing keeps me going all day. But then again, if I were back home I would need a lot more, just to keep up with my busy family. But enough about me, how are you doing? You look a bit better then you did a few days ago."

" I'm going much better. The pain went down slightly last night. I think I'm out of danger for now."

Ukyo smiled. " Well that's good… I cooked up a storm today."

" Do you think that is wise I mean in your condition and all?" He asked.

" Don't you take about me as though I'm so sick that I can't cook a simple meal! I'm just dan-.." She ran over to the sink and threw up again. " Damn it all…"

" I see you still got that morning sickness."

" Well that's not going to stop me from…." She leaned over and did it again.

" I think you should take it easy." Trunks said.

" I'm fine damn it! Don't treat me like a baby."

"I'm not."

" You were so."

" Was not!"

" I said you were!"

Keke sighs. " Those two, such children."

" Agreed."

Ukyo towered over both her siblings. " Who asked you!"

Keiko cringes. " Geez sorry."

Ukyo turns around and gets back to her cooking.

Keke looks back at her brother. " Uh Keiko… maybe you should take a bit of a walk… you do look a bit pale… and the outside may help you feel a bit better too."

" Fine, whatever!" Keiko angrily stalked through the empty streets, glaring at anything that passed his path. 'Why the hell am I out here anyway?' He growled to himself. Ah, that's right, the girls had kicked him out, claiming that he needed some fresh air and sun because of his pale complexion. "Damn sun, I'm perfectly fine." He pouted haughtily. As he was walking he didn't notice that he was traveling into the more busy parts of the lowly city, he didn't notice until he began seeing the flash of yellow gems in the sun and lazily waving tails.

He stiffened as he found himself in a sea of Sankanjin, all busying about the crowded streets. He felt his temper rise as they so ignorantly brushed by him, showing him no respect at all. No one ignored the Kanjin Prince, especially one such as Keiko. He growled and his power spiked dangerously as he began pushing his way through the throng of half breeds. "Out of my way you low lives." He spat. As he pushed past one particular gentlemen he heard a cry and glanced back to see a small child had been thrown to the ground because of his desperate urge to escape the crowd. His eyes flashed momentarily at the small girl but then he shrugged and stalked off. He met no others as he slowly made his way back toward the house. He sighed heavily and silently fingered a lock of hair. Why did he feel such anger towards the Sankanjin? Was it because of Kadin and what he was doing to Ukyo? He shook his head and glanced up to meet a pair of angry eyes.

" That wasn't very nice what you did back there." Ravi growled.

" Yeah, hurting little kids isn't proper." The black haired boy sneered.

Keiko growled and slowly backed away from Kadin's friends.

Ravi saw this and laughed. " What's wrong your highness?" He asked mockingly. "Scared of a little Sankanjin?"

Keiko froze and stiffened his shoulders proudly as he raised his chin. "Why would I show fear to filth such as you?" He smirked.

Ravi's eyes flashed angrily and he snapped his fingers. At the sound more Sankanjin appeared from the shadows to surround their current leader.

Ravi grinned. "While Kadin's away, I'm the leader of our little gang." He smirked.

Keiko paled at the looming figures, even if he was strong enough to take a few of them there were just too many. "Well, I think my friends here can show you the way out and back to your little castle." Ravi informed him evilly. At his words the group of youths moved forward menacingly toward Keiko.

" Damn." He snarled and turned to run. He didn't consider himself a coward, he was outnumbered and that gave him reason to run, for his life. As he sprinted through a dark alleyway, he heard the pounding of feet chasing after him so he knew he was still not safe. His sick body could not take all the movement though and he was soon coughing desperately for breath. " This isn't good." He wheezed as he wiped away the blood from his lips. He was rounding a corner when suddenly he felt hands on his arm and he was pulled into a dark crack, he panicked, thinking he had been caught.

" Relax my prince, you are safe." The feminine voice soothed. Keiko sagged against his rescuer, too tired to move as his body attempted to regain the air he had lost while fleeing. His chest rose painfully and when he breathed out a soft bubbling moan escaped his lips. The loud noise of pattering footsteps filled their ears suddenly as the group of thugs ran past their hiding place. Keiko grew stiff until the last of the boys disappeared. " We need to get you to a healer." The voice said again.

Keiko sat up and glanced over his shoulder, straining to see into the darkness.

" Who are you?" He asked curiously.

A pale hand appeared from the shadows into his line of vision and he immediately took it without thought, for the moment forgetting his title and the fact that he didn't shake hands with commoners. " I am Jal." The voice said softly. Keiko frowned at the name and pulled on the hand to lead the figure out of the darkness. They escaped their little hideaway and Keiko turned to his rescuer. An exotic second class stood before him, her blue diamond now glinting in the light. Her pale skin was a washed by color as her long white locks cascaded down her shoulders and back in a gentle wave. And he couldn't help staring into her bright golden eyes which flashed brightly. Her appearance was striking to say the least and Keiko found himself slightly breathless. Jal saw this and immediately came to his side in worry. "We need to get you help." She said firmly, blaming his flushed condition on his sickness.

Keiko allowed her to drape his arm over her shoulder and they struggled out of the alleyway. He was still curious though as to why this second class would be here with the filth of their planet. " Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

The girl seemed slightly startled by his bluntness but smiled. " I was banished." She said simply. Keiko's eyes widened, it was no small thing to be banished from your home, you would have to be someone very evil to succumb to such a fate. He became wary of his new friend and pulled back a little. " I'm not going to kill you." Jal smiled.

Keiko flushed and bowed his head in embarrassment. " Why were you banished?" He asked curiously.

Jal sighed. " I was having an affair with a Saiyan, my parents found out and reported me to the guard, it didn't help that I was a healer so they suspected me of witchcraft too." She shook her head.

" You're a healer?" Keiko asked incredulously.

The girl smiled. "Yes, a very talented one I might add, that's why I know you need help." She informed him.

Keiko shook his head. "You can't help me, no one can because this isn't a normal sickness." He sighed. 'Damn Saiyans.'

Jal looked at him oddly. "You were infected by a Saiyan were you not?" She asked.

Keiko turned sharply to her. " Where did you hear such nonsense?" He demanded.

She chuckled and tapped her head. "Your thoughts are leaking out."She smiled.

Keiko flushed and reigned in his memories. "I was attacked by a Saiyan, why is the relevant?" He asked.

Jal became thoughtful. " I might have something to stop the pain, it won't cure you but at least you'll be able to deal with it." She said locking eyes with him.

He froze and nodded slowly, becoming lost in her hypnotizing gaze. 'Her eyes are so strange yet beautiful.' He thought to himself.

" Then let's go get you help." Jal smiled, pulling him after her. Keiko was at a lost for words, here he was in the lowliest city of their planet, allowing a second class to pull him along as though it were normal. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone see us." Jal said cheerfully.

'Can she still hear my thoughts? She must be powerful if she can still read me even when I'm shielding myself.' He thought.

" I suppose it comes with my healing ability." She said, reading his thoughts. "I'll stop though if it bothers you."

Surprisingly he didn't mind so he shook his head. 'This place must be affecting me more then I thought, I would never act this way back at home.' He frowned at the thought.

"This place does have it's way with you, but in the end it's always better." She grinned. She then stopped and Keiko looked up in surprise to see a small house before them. " Welcome to my home." Jal smiled. She led him into the house and the smell of herbs immediately hit his senses. His eyes watered painfully and he moved to rub the irritation away. Which was one of the reasons why he missed the tiny figure come barreling into the room.

" Momma!" The little voice squealed.

His eyes popped open at that and he looked down to the chibi wrapped around her skirts. 'Why did I think that I ever had a chance with her?' He sighed sadly.

The tiny boy looked up at him oddly. " Are you going to be my new daddy?" He asked innocently.

" Zanth!" Jal cried in embarrassment.

Keiko choked in surprise and looked to Jal for answers. She flushed and smiled apologetically. "As I mentioned before I was banished here with my mate, I may have forgotten to mention that he died in one of the wars." She said.

"And left you with a child." Keiko said looking at the small boy.

He had his mother's golden eyes but his hair is what really caught the eye. Because of his Saiyan blood he had black hair which was streaked with white locks. He brushed his small tail around his waist and continued to stare at Keiko. "You're sick." He said matter of factly.

Keiko looked to Jal again. " He has my talents." She shrugged, smile strained.

He followed her into another room which was filled with all sorts of curious objects. He watched mutely as she picked up a particularly strange looking vile.

" This is it, it is only a pain killer remember." She warned.

He eagerly took it from her hands, any promise to stop the pain was good news to him. He downed the bitter liquid in one gulp and waited for it to take effect. It did so almost immediately and his shoulders sagged.

He bit his lip as tears came to his eyes. " This is the first time in a long while that the pain has actually stopped." He smiled through his tears. Jal embraced him and he stiffened for a moment before hugging her back. "Thank you." He whispered.

Jal smiled and nodded. " Anything for you my prince." She replied.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Alright I know I did focus on Keiko more on this chapter… but I love it. This chapter was co written by my co author, KitsuneAkai13. She is the one who made up the girl and her son… great idea by the way! Thanks again for all your help. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	13. Ukyo gets kidnapped

Ukyo gets kidnapped

Keiko woke up in Jal's bed the next morning. He looked over at his side and there she was sleeping soundly. ' Oh shit! I was sleeping with her. Oh god!'

Jal reached over and hugged him. " Good morning Prince. How are you feeling?"

Keiko tried to get away from her. " I'm fine… excuse me." He got up from the bed. " Thank you for all your help but I gotta get going."

" Oh please stay. I haven't had a man over the house I so many years. I need someone here."

" I'm sorry but I must go back to my family."

" Prince Keiko. You can't leave in your condition."

" What?"

" I checked you out.. your not doing so well. Your system is slowing down and to be honest if you keep pushing your body as you have you will die in a matter of weeks"

" Weeks!" Keiko shouted. " No! I can't! I won't…" **coughs** Keiko looked down at his hand. It was once again full with blood. " Damn it all!"

" Keiko… please. I don't want you to die.. and I know your sisters don't want you to die. So please… take it easy.. rest up here for a few days."

" I'm sorry Jal… but I can't! I have to look after my sisters, I have to protect them."

" Keiko… listen to me… you are losing all your powers… you are already losing your mind reading abilities… in time you might lose it all."

" No… its not possible."

" It is Keiko… you are slipping away bit by bit… and if you don't relax your condition can get ten times worse then it is now. You will died…"

" I don't care as long as my sister is safe from Sankanjins I don't care. They are planning on killing her. I can't let that happen! I care about her too much."

" Don't you worry about your sister, she does have Trunks there right?"

" Right but still… I should be there." cough " You can't stop me!" Keiko got up and started to walk to the doors but his body was still too weak. He trembled and nearly feel to the ground. ' Damn those Saiyans!'

" Keiko.. I don't wish to get violent… please just laid down."

" Fine!" Keiko sat down. He laid down looking up at the ceiling. " I'm just worried about my sister."

" Don't worry… I'm sure everything will be fine."

" MOMMA!" Zanth called.

" What is it?"

" I just saw Ravi and his gang moving again… they are going to Kadin's house."

" Kadin's house!" Keiko exclaimed.

" Why does that bother you?" Jal asked.

" My sister is there! I gotta go to her…" Keiko gets up from his seat and jumps out the door and starts running toward his house. But Kadin's men had a good lead and he knew he wouldn't make it in time in his condition.

' Oh Kami please… protect my sister and the others… just keep them safe.'

Trunks is sitting down at the table still drinking his coffee when he suddenly hears the door. " I'll get it." He gets up from his chair and walks to the door. Trunks gripped the handle and turned it, he smiled as he opened the door, ready to greet whomever was visiting. " How can I-."He began.

" Die Saiyan scum." The voice spat. Trunks had no time to react as a grenade was thrown into the doorway, impacting against the wall behind him. " No!" He screamed. White hot heat surrounded him along with everything else around him. He heard the frightened screams from the girls in the other room and he could do nothing but try and shield his face against the burning fire. His vision darkened slightly as pain lanced through his limbs. " Damn you!" He roared. He was half Saiyan, he would not succumb to this murder attempt. His ki surrounded him as he went super Saiyan, bleaching his hair gold and eyes teal. He smothered the fire out with his powerful aura, using his energy to try and shield the others in the house with him. Finally all that was left was the smoking remains of the house. He panted and powered down, squinting his eyes against the smoke and ash in the air. He immediately panicked as he thought of Ukyo and Keke. "Ukyo!" He screamed into the silence. He heard a cough and ran to the adjoining room where he saw Keke's huddled and burned form. " Keke, are you alright?" He asked quickly as he helped her to her feet.

She chuckled lightly and fingered her burnt clothing. " Nothing that a little shower can't handle." She replied.

" Where's Ukyo?" He asked quickly.

Keke's eyes widened. " She was upstairs!" She cried. They rushed to the stairway and quickly made there way up the crumbling steps.

" Ukyo!" Trunks called again. He got no reply and felt his heart clench in fear. " Where is she?" He growled. They checked all the rooms desperately and still they came away empty handed. Trunks fell to his knees. " Damn, they took her didn't they?" He whispered.

Keke frowned. " What?" She demanded.

Trunks looked up tiredly. " The ones who did this, they wanted Ukyo. They took her and then tried to kill us." He said angrily.

" How do you know?" Keke asked.

Trunks brushed away some ash from the floor and revealed a small piece of paper. He held it up and Keke gasped. " They left a fucking note, they must have expected someone to live." He said. They remained silent as they absorbed the information that Ukyo had been kidnapped and they had almost been killed. Suddenly a crunch of boot alerted them to downstairs.

" Knock, knock, anyone home?" A voice chuckled from below.

Another laugh followed the first. " You really think they survived?"

And then a sickeningly familiar voice joined them. " I'm sure that Saiyan half-breed survived. You did make sure Keke was out of the house right?" Kadin asked his friends.

Keke gasped beside Trunks and covered her mouth in horror as Keiko's warning came to mind. 'No, how could he do this?' She bit her lip in distress.   
" Kadin." She whispered.

Trunks growled when he heard the familiar voice. " That little punk thinks he can get away with this?" He stood angrily and lunged downstairs to land before the trio. His hand shot out and he clutched Kadin's neck painfully.

" You bastard, where is she!" He roared in his face.

Kadin's merely smirked. " Why should I tell you?" He spat.

Trunks' eyes narrowed dangerously. " Because if you don't I'll be forced to kill you." He informed coolly.

Kadin frowned. " You wouldn't. Keke wouldn't allow it." He said. At his words Keke came to stand beside Trunks and Kadin's eyes widened, he turned back to his friends who where frozen in surprise. " I thought you said she was gone!" He snarled.

Ravi shrugged. " I still think you're going soft on us, she needed to be destroyed." He said.

Kadin struggled in Trunks' grasp and looked pleadingly at his girlfriend.

" Keke please." He pleaded.

Keke bowed her head and was about to answer when voices were heard outside. Everyone turned to look and was shocked when they saw Keiko along with a strange woman. Keiko trembled in rage as he saw the scene before him. " What happened here?" He stood tall, Jal's previous medicine having worked wonders on his strength.

Trunks growled and shook Kadin for good measure. " The little rat finally decided to show his true colors." He spat. "They took Ukyo and tried to kill us." He growled.

Ravi and Karin had huddled together, not feeling as strange when their leader was in the clutches of an angry Saiyan. Keiko snarled and shot forward, throwing Kadin from Trunks' grasp.

" Bastard! Where is she?" He hovered menacingly over the cowering boy.

Kadin narrowed his eyes and glared at the older man before him. " Never." With that he mentally pushed forcefully on Keiko's still damaged mind, wrenching a painful growl from the prince.

" Now!" Kadin snarled. Ravi and Karin got over their moment of weakness and shot forward towards Trunks. Trunks had been distracted by Keiko's cry of pain and looked too late as the forms rushed toward him and knocked him to the ground with angry force. Kadin meanwhile was pummeling Keiko with his fists. Screams filled the background as Keke cried for her brother. Jal glowed angrily beside the frightened girl, eyes flashing toward the fighting before them.

" You have to stop them!"Keke cried.

Jal shook her head and pulled the girl to her chest to protect her from the sight before them. "This is not our fight, we will be needed in the end to heal them." She said tearfully.

Trunks groaned in agony as the two pairs of fists punched every visible part of his body with bruising force. He struggled to fight back and kicked out, catching Karin in the ribs.

The boy cried out at the sharp pain and fell back to clutch his side. Ravi sneered and punched Trunks across the jaw. Trunks remained still as he head jerked to the side. His eyes then slowly opened and he turned to look at the blonde boy. " Big mistake." He whispered. He screamed and allowed the power of his Saiyan blood to run through him. Ravi was thrown back by the swirling energy and Karin also quivered in fear as the super Saiyan prince stood before them in rage. Keiko had his own hands full as he struggled against Kadin. After everything the boy had done he knew he couldn't kill him because of Keke and because of the small chance that he could be saved.

" Why are you doing this Kadin?" He demanded as he locked arms with the boy and struggled to push him away.

Kadin grinned darkly. "We will have the thrown and the Sankanjins will rule the planet." He informed.

Keiko growled. "I knew it! You're using Keke for your sick game!" He roared and pushed with all his might against the Sankanjin. "You picked the wrong girl."

Trunks saw Keiko gaining control of his own little fight and he turned to the two boys before him. " Let's wrap this up shall we?" He grinned. The two gulped but rose to their feet nevertheless and raised their fists. Trunks shook his head mockingly and shot forward, clipping Ravi at the base of his skull and sending the limp boy to the ground in a crumbled pile. Karin's eyes widened as his friend was knocked unconscious. Trunks slowly turned to him, regarding the shaking boy with cold teal eyes. "You're next." He informed. He didn't like this boy and it showed as his fist rocketed into the figure's gut. Karin's eyes widened in utter pain and Trunks smirked, allowing his Saiyan side some fun. He continued to punch at the soft muscles, even after the boy was long gone into unconsciousness. The force of his hits were the only thing keeping the limp body upright.

" I think that's enough Trunks." Keiko called. Trunks eyes flashed and he glanced over to the panting figure. Keiko was sitting atop Kadin's chest, restraining the boy from any movement. Kadin glared hatefully at the Saiyan as he watched his friend slide to the ground along with his other accomplice. Trunks smiled and then strolled toward the other two men on the ground. Jal and Keke moved forward too, hovering over the three boys who began speaking in harsh tones.

" Now that you're alone, you're going to tell us where Ukyo is." Trunks growled, not bothering to power down.

Kadin huffed under Keiko's frail form. "Why should I tell you?"He demanded.

Keke moved forward before Trunks could throw any insults. " Please Kadin, if you have any love for me at all, tell them what they need to know." She pleaded.

Kadin's eyes flashed in confusion and anger, he growled and clenched his teeth. " What do you want to know?" He sighed tiredly.

Keiko grinned. " Very good, we love cooperation don't we Trunks?  
He smirked.

Trunks shrugged. " I think it would be more fun to kill him." He said off-handedly.

Keke gasped and Trunks merely scowled. " I'm not going to touch him." He sighed.

Keiko rolled his eyes and Jal leaned forward. "What are you going to ask him?" She inquired.

Keiko growled and leaned into Kadin's face. "Where is Ukyo?" He growled.

Kadin didn't immediately answer and Keiko clenched his wrists, Kadin flinched slightly. " Homura has her, we gave her to him!" He said quickly.

Trunks frowned. " Who?" He poked Kadin with the tip of his shoe.

Kadin glared up at him. "Some Saiyan scientist!" He snarled. "Homura was the same Saiyan scientist who injected you all those years ago. He survived the last attack, he has been living among Sankanjin camps for the last few years ever since the attack. I didn't know this at the time but Homura is different then most Saiyans.. he has great mind powers... and he is indeed using them now."

Keiko had frozen when Kadin mentioned the scientist and his mind immediately went back to that day that ended his life.

flashback- Keiko was sitting in his lab, studying the art of doctoring and having a fun time at it too. No one was allowed in here except his most trusted servants, at the moment he had two such men with him. He twirled the vial he currently held in his hand, sloshing the liquid in the tiny glass tube and holding it up to the light. He squinted his eyes and smiled, he turned excitedly to the two other occupants of the room. " I think we've done it!" He said happily.

" Sire?" One of the men asked.

Keiko grinned. "The acid, it's finally complete." He held up the glass proudly. "This little beauty can melt through anything, even the strongest of armor can not withstand such force."

" That is wonderful sire, what shall you do with it now?" The other researcher asked.

Keiko grinned. "Well it will be used for the war effort of course." He said slyly. "With this type of weapon those Saiyan's shall fall and then my parents shall be in charge."

They all smiled to each other and shared a congratulations. Keiko finally sighed happily. "After all our research it is finally complete, this has got to be the best day we have ever-" He was cut off by a loud explosion rocking the castle. He fell to his knees as did the other two, the acid flew out of his hands and the vial shattered on the floor, spilling the dangerous fluid before them.

" Damn!" He rose to his feet and looked toward the ceiling. "What was that?" He growled. Before he could guard himself another huge explosion jostled him to his knees. He was on all fours, panting angrily at this strange intrusion until he heard the screams from above. His eyes widened and he rushed toward the stairs leading out of the lab. 'Mother, father!' His thoughts were panicked as he ran desperately towards the throne room. 'Please let them be safe.' He felt tears streaming down his face and angrily wiped them away. He burst into the large room and froze in horror. There was nothing, the signs of a struggle but other then that there was no sign of his parents. He panted as adrenaline rushed through his veins and he looked toward the open window, straining his senses towards his parents minds. Agony. The feeling of pain hit him full force and he gripped his head against the onslaught of emotions. He turned to the window again and threw himself into the welcoming air, aiming his body towards the weak signals his parents were emitting. 'Please don't let me be too late.' He chanted in his mind. His eyes were suddenly assaulted by a bright glare as the sun reflected off the huge ship laying in wait. He gasped yet still could not mistake his parent's energy. 'No, the Saiyans have them!' He landed and continued running toward the ship's opening, not caring if he was caught, he needed to find his parents and get them out of there. His little act of bravery did not go on for long as a pair of gaurds spotted him and immediately stunned him and restrained him. His head bowed as he was dragged across the cool metal of the Saiyan ship. The feeling in his gut was rising and he now discovered that it was fear.

"What do you have there?" A voice barked. The guards threw him forward and he sprawled across the floor on his chest. He slowly raised his head and glared at the man before him. The man was Homura. Homura was a tall Saiyan, wearing a white trench coat... he has black, grayish hair and golden eyes. He was a scientist and best friend of Bardock. Keiko silently observed the strangely colored Saiyan. Homura grinned and leaned into Keiko's face, lifting him by his shirt collar. " You must be the little prince I've heard so much about." Keiko shuddered in disgust as Homura's sour breath washed over him. "Would you like to see your parents? They have been crying for you." He smiled.

Keiko's eyes widened and he found his tongue. " What have you done with them!" He roared.

Homura threw him back to the guards and laughed. "What do we do to all Kanjins little one? We kill them, but because your parents are so strong we have decided to torture them a bit first." Keiko paled and trembled as the guards moved him forward. Homura turned and began walking down the echoing hall, screams resounded off the shining metal and Keiko struggled to escape the sight he was about to see. They entered a dark room, and the only light that was visible was hanging from the ceiling and bleeding upon two limp figures chained and bound to the wall.

Keiko moaned. " No." He whispered. His parents, once so strong were now mumbling weakly against the chains that linked them to each other. He turned away from their bleeding forms and glared hatefully at Homura. "You bastard." He sobbed. Homura merely laughed and pushed Keiko forward before his parents. A dark chuckle arose from the surrounding shadows and Keiko's head snapped in the direction of the evil sound.

" So the boy is throwing a little tantrum for his parents." The smooth voice chuckled again. A figure stepped into Keiko's line of vision and his eyes widened.

" King Vegeta!" He gasped

The Saiyan King sneered at the cowering boy before him and easily slid toward his parents hanging limply before him. " Do you see how weak your race is boy?" He turned to Keiko. "That is why we have come to rid this planet of your pathetic race." Keiko trembled in rage and his power rose along with it King Vegeta turned to him curiously. " What exactly do you expect to do to me boy?" He demanded haughtily. "You will die just like your parents!" He aimed his hand at the two bodies on the wall and released a ki blasts large enough to incinerate their bodies with a wailing scream. Keiko's scream joined their dying ones and he bowed his head in pain as he felt his parents die. " Now do you see boy? Saiyans will always rule over you, never forget that." The Saiyan King whispered. With that he left the mourning boy to the guards and Homura. As he passed the scientist he glared at Keiko. "While you have such a suitable test subject here before you, why not try that new poison you've been working on." He winked at the shocked boy and then simply left.

Homura cracked his knuckles and grinned at the shocked Keiko. " I'd be happy to test my little creation on you." He said. He nodded towards the guards and they moved forward to hold his restrained form up once again. He wildly thrashed as he saw a needle being withdrawn and Homura grabbed his moving head and looked him in the eyes. "This will only hurt for a moment." He whispered. He then stabbed Keiko in the neck, digging the needle in deep under the skin and releasing the poison into his veins. Keiko screamed in agony, it felt as though fire were lancing through his body. He shuddered and the guards released his arms, allowing him to fall to the ground, twitching in pain. " Oh yes, and it my hurt for longer then the initial injection, in fact it will probably plague you the rest of your life. And we are going to give you your life, I want to see the full affects of my creation." Homura murmured. Keiko was barely coherent as his limp form was dragged back through the ship. He could do nothing as he was thrown into the dry sand and coughed weakly as his lungs began to tighten a feeling he would become familiar with throughout his life. He blurrily looked up as the ship powered up, small tornadoes of dust flew around him and choked him with the scorching grittyness. His head fell back to the ground as darkness rushed into his vision. And then he knew no more. -endflashback-

" Keiko?" Jal asked softly.

Keiko shook his head out of his bad memories and looked to the worried face beside him. " I'm fine, just remembering." He said lightly.

Keke also looked at him worriedly but remained silent. Trunks on the other hand was poking Kadin in his ribs with his boot. " I want to know where he is." He repeated angrily

Kadin stared up at him and smiled. "You really want to know? What will you give me?" He laughed.

" Your life." Trunks informed him crisply.

Kadin opened his mouth to answer but suddenly his eyes glazed over in pain and his mouth worked to form the words he so desperately needed to say.

" Kadin?" Keke gasped worriedly.

Kadin groaned and arched his back from the floor despite Keiko's weight on his body. " No!" He screamed.

His limbs began to tremble uncontrollably and his eyes rolled into his head. " Kadin!" Keke screamed in fear.

Kadin continued to writhe in pain. " I didn't tell them!" He cried to the ceiling.

" What is it, what's wrong?" Trunks asked worriedly. Keiko strained his powers but as he had been warned they were weak. Jal moved to Kadin's head and lightly touched his sweaty brow. She flinched back just as quickly and looked to them with wide eyes.

" There is some force within him, it's so strong and it is punishing him for some reason." She shook her head. "I don't know if I can help him." She said worriedly.

Before anyone could move Kadin stiffened and then relaxed against the floor. He sighed heavily and then his breathing returned to normal steadily.

" Is he alright?" Keke asked fearfully.

Jal touched his forehead once more and nodded. " His mind is damaged but the presence is gone." She said softly.

Trunks growled angrily. " Damn that bastard." He clenched his fists angrily. " We'll find you Homura, I swear that we will and we do, I will kill you."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? This chapter was co written by KitsuneAkai13. She is the best out there! I once again thank you for your help. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	14. Torture

Torture 

Ukyo wakes up in a strange dark room. Her arms are chained to the wall. She tried to brake them but it wasn't any use. She growled at her weakness.

' Damn… I'm so weak if I can't even break myself free from these chains. I have to get out of here.'

" My dear girl… your awake I see." Homura's voice came. He walked into the light of the room. Homura had messed up blackish hair and the strange thing was that he had two different eye colors. His right eye was yellow and his left eye was blue. He also had chains on his arms. He wear a purple and Red kimono like cape with tan pants and a black shirt. He walked up to Ukyo. " I'm glad you're finally awake."

" What do you want?" She asked.

" I wanna make you suffer." He responded, " Just like your parents."

Ukyo growled at him. " You bastard!"

" Now… now. Be nice brat!" He reached out with his right hand and he broke Ukyo's shoulder. Ukyo screamed in pain. " That is just the beginning my dear… I have much worse pain in store for you."

Ukyo trembled in pain. " Damn you! Why don't you just kill me!"

" I have waited many years to torture another royal Kanjin… I miss not having the pleasure of torturing your parents."

" You basted monkey! Trunks and my brother will come for me, and they will kick your ass!"

" Oh really.. so your brother is still alive is he? How is the poor boy doing?"

" Not so good thanks to you!"

" Well I guess that proves it I am a genius."

Ukyo looked down at Homura's hands. " Why do you have those chains on you?"

" These chains were put on me by your people! When I was found unconscious they put these on me to keep me under control. But that doesn't matter anymore… your mine now. In all my years of tormenting Kanjins I learned your one weak point. That diamond on your head." He reached up again. His hand laid on Ukyo's stone. Homura's energy went into it causing Ukyo to scream in deep agony. Her body trembled from the pain that was being inflicted on her.

Meanwhile back at the house Trunks had fell to his knees. He grabbed his head. He screamed. Keiko ran over to him. " Trunks what's wrong?"

" Ukyo… she's being tortured. I can feel her pain…"

" That bastard!" Keiko cursed.

After a few minutes the pain stopped. " We have to find her!" Trunks declared.

" Wait!" Kadin said.

The group looked at Kadin and his two friends. Keiko narrowed his eyes.

" Don't you know when to give up!"

" I don't wanna hurt anyone…you have to believe me."

" Why should we? You started all this!"

" No it wasn't me. Homura was manipulating me and making me do what he wanted. I had no choice… he threaten to kill me and my friends if I didn't. He found the weak point of our races… our stones. Listen…" All of a sudden a sharp pain went threw him. " Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Kadin looked up at the group with lifeless eyes. " We meet again at last." He said.

Ravi and Karin looked at their friend. " Uh Kadin? You alright?" They asked.

" Kadin… he's not here. I'm Homura, I have taken control of your friends mind. Now then… Prince Keiko… I warn you, I have your sister with me and I won't hesitate to kill her. I'm looking forward to seeing you face to face."

" Darn you Homura!"

" Come and get me if you dare.. I'll be waiting for you."

Kadin blinked a few times. He looked at the group. " What's going on?"

" Kadin?" Ravi asked.

" You okay man?"

" Why wouldn't I be okay…?"

" You wear acting funny." Karin said.

" Yeah, someone took over your mind…" Ravi explained.

" I hate being his puppet." Kadin muttered.

" Then help us defeat him!" Trunks said.

" I can't… I just can't do it! Homura will kill me if I do. He can with a thought. I can't fight him."

" Fine… then we will do it ourselves!" Trunks shouted.

With that Keiko, Jal, Trunks and Keke ran off to find Homura.

Back at the castle Homura stared at the young girl before him. " Ukyo… how does it feel?"

" How the fuck do you think it feels?"

" Temper, temper… I won't have that." Homura reached up and touched her stone again, sending a sharper pain into Ukyo's body. Ukyo screamed even louder then before. She felt weak after the attack.

" Who the hell are you?"

" My name is Homura. As you guessed it, I am a Saiyan. I am indeed the same Saiyan that poisoned your brother. I am the last of King Vegeta's loyal servants."

" Why do you wanna hurt me so much?"

" I find pleasure in it! I love killing Kanjins. I am filling out King Vegeta's last request and I will do it till my death." He cringed in pain for a moment.

Ukyo noticed this. ' So he is in pain after all. It must be something with those chains.' Homura turned around and left. " Get back here you bastard! Let me go!" Ukyo slouched. She was so weak… she couldn't stand anymore. ' Oh please…. Trunks…. Keiko… get me out of here.' With that she passed out.

Homura was rather pleased with himself. He pulled out a headband and put it on Ukyo's head. He turned it on and its power went into her stone. She screamed in agony. " Enjoy the pain my dear." Homura turned out and left. For some reason Ukyo's screams felt good in his soul. He looked at a glass ball and he saw Ukyo in pain. " This was your fault after all Ukyo… you brought this upon yourself." Homura suddenly sensed more people coming his way. He changed the channel on his ball. He looked into it and he saw Keiko and the others running toward his hideout. He laughed at them.

" So coming to save Ukyo are we? I'll make this extremely hard."

Keiko and the others ran into a grassy plain. Kadin and his friends stopped them. " This is as far as you go… Keiko."

" Damn it Kadin! Get out of my way!"

The possessed prince of Sankanjins looked at Keiko. " I'm afraid you won't get much further on your own!" Faster then they eye could see Kadin charged Keiko.

Keiko looked around but he couldn't sense anything. He growled at himself.

' Damn it! If I wasn't so ill… I wouldn't be having this problem now… I could find him without all these problems.'

Trunks noticed Kadin for a quick second. " KEIKO! BEHIND YOU!"

Keiko turned around but it was too late. Kadin had stuck him with a sword. Keiko fell to the ground. He had a gash across his chest. Blood spilled out of the wound. Trunks growled as he looked over at his friend. " You bastard!" He tried to get close to him.

Ravi and Karin got in front of him. " Bastards! Get out of my way!"

" You aren't going anywhere…"

" Except for Homura's dungeon!" Ravi said.

The two fighters quickly over powered Trunks. Kadin smiled and nodded at his friends. " Lets go." He shot a blast at the ground and they disappeared.

Keiko woke up after he was taken to Homura's dungeon. He looked around. He looked up at his arms. " Damn… I'm trapped."

" So your awake at last." Homura said.

" Who are you!" Keiko shouted.

" Don't remember me? It's me the Saiyan who injected you all those years ago, Homura."

Keiko growled at the site of Homura. " You bastard! You'll pay for all the pain you infected on me!"

" I doubt that! Your mine now as your parents were all those years ago."

" I'm not weak… you won't kill me."

" Your parents said that too… but I quickly over came their weak minds. I know how to make your suffering the greatest…"

" You're lying."

" Am I now?" Homura reached up and touched Keiko's stone. Dark energy flowed from his hand and into the stone. Keiko shouted in pain. His body trembled. " Now do you think I'm lying?"

" Konoyarou!" Homura smiled. He slid his fingers across Keiko's face and cut him with his nails. Keiko growled. Keiko tried to brake free from the chains that imprisoned him. " Let me go!"

" You can shout at me all you want but your not going anywhere."

" Alright bastard… answer me this… where is my sister?"

" She's in the castle."

" What did you do to here?"

" Nothing to serious."

" Its me you want… let my sister go!"

" No!"

" Damn you!" Homura punched Keiko in the stomach. Keiko coughed up a huge amount of blood. " Why don't you just kill me now!"

" I want to prolong your suffering." Homura cringed in pain.

Keiko smirked. " Something wrong?"

" Shut up!" He punched him again.

" I take it those chains inflict pain on you don't they."

" That doesn't matter." Homura grabbed Keiko's head. " Suffer you brat!"

Keiko shouted in agony. Homura pulled back is arm. Keiko went limp. " I will not die at your hands… you will never over come me."

" We'll just see about that." Homura turns to leave the room.

Keiko pulls forward. " Where do you think your going!"

" I'm going to go do my work on Ukyo now."

" Leave her alone!"

" She makes a fun toy considering she has a child. I would love to see how the father reacts when both his wife and child die at once."

" You don't know who your fucking with! Trunks will kill you!"

"Trunks you say? Is he strong?"

"He's very strong! Being half Saiyan and half earthling… he can wipe the floor with you."

" Well now I'm interested." Homura disappears in the darkness.

' No… Ukyo… Trunks… everyone… hang in there.' Keiko thought.

Trunks looked up at the ceiling. He could feel Ukyo's pain. He started crying. 'Oh Ukyo… I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could protect you from that bastard Homura. Please hold on my love…. Don't die on me!'

" So your wake… you…" Homura walked up to Trunks. " Half breed Sankanjin… a heresy!"

" I'm no Sankanjin!"

" Oh well excuse me… but you're still a half breed." He looked at Trunks for a moment. His eyes widened in shock. A picture of a young prince Vegeta flashed into his mind. " No… could you be… Prince Vegeta's son?"

" That's right!"

Homura smiled. " I'm surprised he had one."

" Let us go!"

" I don't think so young prince. I must finish what I started. I will kill off the royal Kanjin family once and for all."

" Don't you hurt them! I'll make you pay if you do!"

" In your condition… what can you do?" Homura sneered.

" You can't keep me here!"

" Oh yes I can. But I have plans in store for you. Since you are not Kanjin… I can't torture your mind as easily… and I rather not kill off a heir to the Saiyan throne. I'm doing to use you in another way." Homura pulled out a needle. " I'll use this!"

Trunks growled as he needle was withdrawn. " What is that stuff?"

" It is my lifeless potion. It will turn you into my slave and you will do what I command you to do."

Trunks thrashed. " NO! I WON'T! I won't do what you want! You'd have to kill me first!"

" If you don't… I will kill your wife and child right now!"

Trunks growled. " Don't you dare!" He thrashed out again. But he was still chained to the wall behind him. ' Damn it!'

Homura came closer with the needle. Trunks continued to trash hoping to break himself free. Homura grabbed him by the throat and pushed his head against the hall. Trunks growled at him. " Say goodbye!" He rammed the needle into Trunks's neck.

' Ukyo I'm sorry…. I couldn't protect you.' A Sharp pain went through his body. His eyes lost their color and his body went limp. He looked completely lifeless.

Homura smiled. He undid the hatches on Trunks' chains. " Come my servant… I have someone I want you to see."

" Yes master Homura." Trunks said like a zombie.

The two of them walked into Ukyo's room. Ukyo managed to wake up to see Trunks standing next to Homura. " Trunks? That you?"

" Hello Ukyo… how are you doing?" Homura asked.

" Why the hell would you care?"

Homura and Trunks walked forward.

" I care because I want to continue your suffering."

Ukyo growled. She looked at Trunks. " Trunks do something! Get me out of here." Trunks didn't move or respond to her. He stepped into the light. Ukyo's eyes widened. She looked into his eyes. They were not the same eyes she had remembered, they were dull and lifeless. Ukyo trashes. " What did you do to him!"

" I made him my slave."

" No…. Trunks… fight him…. wake up… SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ukyo shouted as she trashed about.

Trunks simply stared back at her.

" Trunks will do only I command him to do. He's lost to you forever."

" No! Trunks, prove him wrong! I know you are stronger then this! I know you wouldn't be taken down by an injection… please… come back to me! WAKE UP!"

' Ukyo… help me! I'm trapped…' Trunks said into her mind. Homura sensed Trunks' resistance. He picked up another needle and jammed it into him. Trunks screamed in agony as he well more into a lifeless state.

Ukyo cried. " Please… leave him alone… bring him back to me! Release him!"

Homura ignored her. " Trunks… kill her!"

Ukyo widened her eyes in shock. ' No Trunks… don't do it! Don't let him use you… don't obey him!'

Trunks narrowed his eyes at Ukyo. " Prepare to die!"

" TRUNKS NO!"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. That was exciting. Really getting interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	15. Pain of betrayal

Pain of betrayal 

Trunks narrowed his eyes at Ukyo. " Prepare to die!"

" TRUNKS NO!"

Ukyo's cry went unheard by her husband. His cold, lifeless eyes stared right into her. Tears started to flow down her face. Trunks' heart started to break as he looked up at his crying mate. ' I'm so sorry Ukyo. I want to help you but I can't. Homura will kill me if I don't. He is using me against my will… I want to comfort you but he won't let me. I don't want to do this to you but he leaves me no other choice. I hope you understand.' Trunks thought.

Homura grabbed Trunks by the hair. He held an injection at his neck. " Kill her now!" He commanded. ' This boy is powerful. He is resisting me!' He pressed the injection in a bit more. " Kill her now or I will bring you under my control completely…."

Trunks body trembled. He couldn't do it. Homura sneered and he pushed the injection into him. Trunks feel to the ground. Even Homura knew that he couldn't give Trunks too many more injections. Trunks slowly stood up and took his sword from Homura's hand.

" Please Trunks… don't! Don't fall to him… don't give up! Come back to me my love…."

" He is no longer here."

" No… Trunks." She cries. Trunks' eyes narrow. He placed the sword right at her stomach. Ukyo widened her eyes. " No Trunks! DON'T! You'll kill our baby!"

' Kill them!'

' No! I won't…!'

' Kill them or I will do it in an more slow and painful way.'

' Don't touch her!'

' Use the damn sword! Kill her!'

The potion got back in control of Trunks and he lifted the sword to Ukyo's heart. " Trunks please!"

" Shut up bitch." Trunks said.

Ukyo was surprised. Trunks had never called her that. ' that must be the potion talking…'

' Ukyo…. I'm sorry… I can't protect you… I'm weak… I'm lucky if I can maintain our link… forgive me.'

' I forgive you my love….'

Trunks tried not to push the sword through his mate. Homura was so excited. He loved watching things like this. ' Yes… yes! Kill her!'

Trunks floats up in the air with the sword. He prepared to strike. Ukyo has her eyes closed against the pain and when she doesn't feel the blow she opens her eyes to see trunks hovering over her with the sword inches from her chest. Trunks' body was trembling as he strained against Homura's hold on his mind. His eyes continued to flash from dull to bright and Ukyo nodded her head. " That's right, fight it Trunks." She encouraged.

Homura saw his pause and snarled. " Kill her!" He demanded.

Trunks jerkily shook his head as though it were taking all his concentration. " N-no." He whispered.

Homura growled and stormed over to Trunks' side, throwing him to the ground and taking his sword. " Fine boy, if you won't obey me I shall kill her myself." He raised the sword above him and forcefully brought it down with a war cry. " Die!" His hands gripped the hilt as a sharp pain coursed through him and his aim wavered. The blade pierced through the wall beside her, missing her skin by inches. Ukyo's eyes were widened in fear and she sighed in relief as she saw that the cool metal was thrust into the wall instead of her body. Homura panted and gripped his head lightly. " Damn these chains."He muttered.

Ukyo sneered haughtily. " It serves you right for what you did to my parents and Keiko, this is your punishment."

" Silence woman, I don't have the time for you." He grinned. "I should leave you to Trunks here, I'm sure he can take care of you while I pay a visit to your brother." Homura said.

" Leave Keiko alone!" Ukyo growled. She strained against the chains holding her and tried to kick out at Homura. He chuckled and moved out of her range, snapping his fingers for Trunks. He rose slowly from the ground where he had been thrown and came beside Homura.

" Yes master Homura?" His dull voice inquired.

" I want you to torture Ukyo while I handle her brother." He said, grinning slyly at Ukyo. " Make sure to prolong her pain, and don't kill her just yet." He said firmly.

Trunks bowed his head obediently. " Yes master Homura."

Ukyo's eyes widened as Homura moved to leave them and Trunks struggled to pull the sword from the pierced wall. " Trunks, don't do this." She pleaded.

" I must obey my master's wishes." He said calmly. The sword slid out and he moved to stand before her.

" Please no Trunks, remember our love." She tried again.

Trunks' eyes narrowed and he moved the sword forward, quickly slashing at her arm. " Silence." He growled. Ukyo cried out in pain as her blood began running down her arm. Trunks grinned at this and something in his eyes shone dangerously.

Ukyo saw this and shook her head. " Trunks, control your Saiyan lusts, don't lose control!" She said in panic.Trunks stabbed her right leg to silence her and Ukyo gasped as her bones were sliced clean through. " Nn, Trunks." She moaned.

Trunks laughed and threw his head back. " The power I feel is so wonderful, I want more." His eyes locked onto Ukyo. " I want blood." He roughly grabbed her shoulders and bit into her neck, piercing through the skin and bringing forth the blood his instincts so desperately craved. " Delicious." He purred and ran his nails across her cheek, trailing the small lines of blood down her face.

" Trunks." Ukyo sobbed.

Trunks growled and his hand gripped her arm forcefully. " I told you to shut up." Ukyo screamed as her bones shattered in his grip and he released her now useless limb. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks and her body quivered in pain. Trunks laughed at her weakness and shoved his fist into her gut, twisting his knuckles into the sensitive flesh.

" No!" Ukyo screamed. " Not my baby!"

Trunks' eyes flickered briefly and his clenched hand lowered to her other arm. He gently grasped her hand in his own and she looked up in confusion. " Don't worry, I will take care of the baby." He said gently. Ukyo began to relax until the pressure on her hand caused the bones to snap, she cried out in pain and squinted at Trunks in anger. Trunks laughed. " I'll take care of it right after I kill you." He sneered. He moved both his hands to her neck and latched on tightly. "You will die by my hands your highness." He whispered.

" Trunks." Ukyo wheezed. She struggled against his choking hold but that only caused his fingers to grip more.

Suddenly Trunks froze and cried out in pain, he backed away from Ukyo and fell to the ground beside her. " Boy, I told you not to kill her." Homura said as he strolled in once again. Ukyo glared at him through narrowed eyes.

" What did you do to my brother?" She panted.

Homura seemed surprised. "I would be more worried about yourself my dear. I was just testing his tolerance to pain." He informed her curtly.

Ukyo tried to lung out to get him. " Damn you! Bastard! Just leave us all the hell alone! Let Trunks go! He's your prince isn't he… you can't do this!"

" I know what's best for him right now. He obviously doesn't have enough sense if he has chosen a Kanjin female for a mate." He spat. "Isn't that right Trunks? You don't want this woman for a mate." Homura turned to Trunks.

Trunks stood once again and looked to Ukyo with a look of disgust. " No master Homura."

" No! Trunks… come on… snap out of it. You are different then that. You don't care about the old ways… you wanted to help us. You can't go now… please come back to me. Be a father to our child." Ukyo started crying. " I still love you Trunks…"

Homura hissed in discussed. " Shut up bitch!"

" No you shut up…" She turned to Trunks. " Please, my love… return to your old self… wake up! FIGHT HIM!"

Trunks' body trembled at her words and Homura growled at Ukyo, knowing it was her fault his slave was losing his resolve. He brought his hand up and touched her diamond forcefully. "You had better watch your mouth unless you want to suffer." He said lowly.

Ukyo screamed and squirmed in pain. " Trunks!" She cried in agony.

Trunks turned away from his mate. " You see… he's mine now." He removed his hand for a moment. He pulls out another injection. " Just to make sure…" He holds it against Trunks' neck.Trunks winced slightly but then sagged forward, eyes dark with unawareness. Homura grinned evilly. " The joys of science, see what a little studying can do, you can have anything and with my power I could rule this pathetic planet." Ukyo shook away her tears.

" That's what it's been about this entire time isn't it? You never cared about your king, you wanted the power for yourself!" She accused.

" So not true! I'm just continuing where his lord ended… it was because of your race that he died! I'm just returning the favor and finishing what he couldn't. I was his most loyal servant… I never once disobeyed him… I would have followed him in death but he wouldn't hear of it. He sent me to your planet alone… and I think you know the rest." He led up his chained hands.

Ukyo smirked. "He must not have cared for you too much if he sent you here alone without protection." She said. "Look what your loyalty has brought you, nothing but pain. The Saiyans will never appreciate your work and they will never acknowledge you! Look at what you've become, a crazed man that is alone!" She shook her head. "You will always be alone and I pity you for that."

Homura snarled as her words rang true. " Do not pity me, you are the one who has lost her parents!" He tried to wound her heart. "You will be alone and never have anyone! I have taken all that you care for." He sneered.

Ukyo bowed her head and smiled softly. " That's where you're wrong, because I am never alone, I have my brother and sister who have always been there throughout my life." She looked to the unmoving form of Trunks. "And now I have Trunks and my baby." She looked to Homura. "And no matter what you do I will always have their love." She said strongly.

" You won't have then once I take them all under my control... Now I think its time I finish what I started and finish off your smart mouth!" Homura raised his hand to both her stone and to her stomach. " What would you like to go first? Your mind or your baby?"

He sneered. " Or maybe both." He pressed his hands to her stomach and forehead and smiled at her once more before her released his energy. Ukyo stiffened as intolerable pain raced through her body. She felt as though she were on fire and only one thought came into her mind. The baby, she had to save the baby at all costs. Her shrill wail pierced through the room and echoed against the walls. Behind her fluttering lids she was focusing, linking her power with the small life within her, forming a weak shield to protect her child from most of the energy.

He fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach, the chains beginning to sizzle with the amount of pain they were inflicting. With the distraction from the pain, his powers also weakened and with that his mind control. Trunks wavered on his feet, eyes gaining some type of coherence. " Trunks!" Ukyo cried. Trunks shook his head against the fogginess in his brain and looked up with a frown.

" Ukyo?" He asked uncertainly.

Ukyo cried in relief. " Get me down from here you baka before Homura regains his power."

Trunks runs over and undoes her chains. Homura could do nothing to stop them. They ran to find Jal and Keiko. They arrived in Keiko's cell... Keiko wasn't looking so good. He was still chained to the wall where Homura had left him, his head bowed to his chest. Ukyo gasped when she saw her brother's condition. His skin was pale and his eyes closed. His chest was heaving weakly as blood dribbled from his parted lips. That was just from his sickness and she was accustomed to seeing him like this. The thing that worried her the most were the cuts across his body. Homura had beaten him, that much they could tell. And it looked as though he had done so with a sharp object. Blood pooled around his feet and his clothes had been stained crimson from the blood leaking from his wounds. Ukyo moved forward weakly. " Keiko." She whispered. Even she knew that losing this much blood could be deadly and she raised her hand to her brother's cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he strained himself to smile. " Ukyo, you're alright." He whispered hoarsely.

Ukyo smiled through her tears. " Don't worry about me brother, you're worst off then me." She said sadly.

Keiko was trembling with pain. " Get out of here Ukyo! He's coming back for me… leave this place and live… take Jal with you." He looks around. " Where is she!" He said in alarm.

" Homura has her in a separate room… He hasn't touched her yet… she's not even chained up." Trunks said.

Keiko shuddered. " Save her and forget about me." He said softly.

Ukyo shook her head furiously. "No! I will not leave you!" She said angrily. " Trunks, help me get him down!" She ordered hurriedly. Trunks nodded and moved forward to help break the chains.

Keiko groaned. " Leave me!" He snarled, too weak to support his words.

" Trunks, can you carry him?" She asked ignoring her brother's protests.

" He's not very heavy." Trunks commented, he lifted the weak form from the chains and gently draped him across his shoulders. " Now to find Jal." He said turning out of the room with Ukyo following.

Homura was with Jal. " My dear sister in law... It's been far to long. I know you have powers to heal... release me from these." He held out his arms.

" You are in no danger from me."

Jal watched him coolly from her corner, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. " You want my help?" She spat in disgust. "You didn't seem too fond of me before when I was with your brother." She accused.

Homura growled lightly. " But dear sister, I always embraced your love, I was happy for my brother." He strained to remain calm. Jal snorted. "You hate Kanjins, admit it and stop this foolishness." She shook her head.

Homura frowned. "You do know that I could kill you on the spot if I wish." He informed her.

She grinned, gold eyes flashing. "Ah, but then where would you be? After all, you wouldn't want to kill the Kanjin who helped put those chains on you now would you?" She reminded him.

His gaze narrowed angrily. "Just release me woman."He growled.

" What if I do decide to release you... what then? What will you do then?" Jal asked. She wasn't too sure but then she remembered her mates words.

' Don't dislike my brother... He's just suffering...'

Homura bowed his head. " I just want my life back." He said softly. Jal frowned, maybe her mate had been true to his words? Maybe Homura just wanted a second chance at life. She nodded slowly and reached out her hands towards the chains, readying her power.

Homura looked at his sister in law. " Thank you Jal." Jal touched them breaking them to pieces. Just then Keiko and the gang showed up to find Homura free.

" Jal!" Ukyo cried. They looked at Homura in horror.

" What have you done?" Keiko asked in betrayal.

Jal looked to them with wide eyes. " It's okay, I never meant anyone any harm, he just wanted another chance!" She tried to plead.

Keiko bowed his head. " He killed our parents and you freed him." He murmured in disbelief.

Homura smiled. "Thank you once again my sister." With one swipe of his hand everyone gets rammed and chained to the walls except for Jal. " I promised I wouldn't harm you and I'm keeping my word. You may leave this place Jal…."

Jal's eyes widened in terror. " No!" She screamed as her friends were bound around her. " How could you do this!" She demanded.

Homura merely grinned at her. " Dear sister, did you truly believe that I could change?" He laughed.

Jal trembled in rage. " Bastard." She snarled.

" Go now Jal, before I am forced to kill you too." Homura frowned.

Jal shook angrily and released her power around herself. " I will not let you get away with this!" She roared, eyes blazing.

" Damn it Jal! Leave this place now! I don't want to kill the wife of my brother... I'm begging you to leave!" Something in Homura's eyes was different. He showed concern for her

" I will not leave without them." She said firmly. " They are my friends." She said locking eyes with him.

Homura looked away angrily. " You give me no choice then." He said. Jal watched him as he raised his hand toward her, the power surrounded his hand and he was about to release it before she spoke.

" You have a nephew." She said softly.

His eyes widened in surprise. " You had a child?" He said incredulously.

Jal nodded. " He has your power Homura, just as his father did before he died." She said.

" Even more reason you should leave. I will not let my nephew grow up without a mother... its bad enough his father was killed... his finally moments haunt me till this day... I'm telling you Jal... get out of here!"

" Homura, I will not leave them! I have found happiness with them since we've met." She looked to Keiko. "I have found love again and will not run from it."

Homura shook his head. " I didn't want to have to do this to you... it's not what your husband wanted... but I have no choice..." He raised his hand and he blew her to the wall and chained her. " You should have left..."

Homura trembled. ' Why did it have to be me to have such an illness!' Homura felt very weak for the first time in a while. He managed to sit down. His breathing became harder. Blood dribbled from his lips. " No one can save you now!" Homura's pain was very visible to everyone in the room.

Ukyo frowned. " What's wrong with you?" She demanded. Jal too looked concerned despite the deeds Homura committed. Homura merely panted and bowed his head, wheezing a bit.

" Why should I tell you?" He gasped.

" Because we would like to know if our captor is gonna fall over dead." Trunks said sarcastically.

Keiko watched silently until he found his tongue. " He's sick." He said softly. " Can't you see the signs that are so similar to mine?"

Homura managed to get to his feet. " I'm just as bad as you are Keiko.. because I too was injected with my own virus... it seems to have a greater affect on Saiyans though." He trembles. " I'm not worried though... I'll kill you all before I draw my last breath!"

Ukyo laughed despite the danger they were still in. " Injected with your own poison, a worthy revenge for all those you have killed." She shook her head. " You poor fool."

Homura staggered toward her and glared. " I wouldn't be laughing, after all I still have you at my mercy." He said and pressed his finger to her diamond. Her screams filled through the small room and Trunks roared angrily, trying to reach Homura's form with his kicking legs.

" You bastard, let her go!" He screamed.

Homura pulled away his hand and winced, the attack had taken more out of him then he had thought. He felt drained as he stared at Keiko's unwavering gaze. " What do you want Kanjin?" He demanded.

Keiko smiled. " It hurts doesn't it?" He turned away. " You suffer from the same pain I do, we are more alike then you thought." Homura snarled.

" What is the relevance to this?" He growled.

Keiko looked to him again. " I have come to realize that Kanjins and Saiyans can live together." He said wisely. " We don't need to fight."

Homura laughed. "You damn Kanjins were always for the non-fighting. You don't seem to realize it's in our blood." He said.

Jal looked at her brother in law. " Please... don't do this Homura... You'll die... do you want that? No I don't think you do... let us go... and I promise we will help you recover... So what do you say?" Jal asked

The weaken Homura got on his feet and walked over to them. He leaned against the wall near Jal. " Do you really hold that much trust in me?" He asked lightly.

Jal smiled despite herself. " My mate once told that I needed to see you differently, that I should give you another chance." She replied.

Homura eyed them. " Do you swear that you won't chain me up again?" Keiko and Ukyo would do it anyway.. just to keep him in control.. " Do you swear Jal?"

Jal nodded. " On the life of my son, I swear to you that you will remain free." She swore.

Ukyo growled beside her. " Don't promise him that Jal, he deserves his fate!" She spat.

Jal glared at the girl. " No, he has changed, I know this in my heart and I will allow him to live." She said firmly. She looked to Keiko for support and he nodded. She turned back to Homura. " Please release us." She said

" Very well..." Homura said. He undid all their chains but Ukyo and Keiko weren't done. There powers increased... and it started to form a chain. Homura saw it and feared it.

Jal threw out her hands and stood before Homura. " Don't touch him!" She warned.

Keiko hesitated but Ukyo pulled him forward. "He killed our parents, he shall die for that." She snapped.

Jal looked to Keiko and his eyes glazed over as her power took control of his weak body. " No." He said.

Ukyo's gaze snapped to her brother. " What?" She demanded. "After everything he's done for us you want to let him go?"

Keiko remained firm. " It was not he who killed our parents but King Vegeta." He said dully.

Ukyo noticed this and turned to Jal in rage. " Release him you witch!" She screamed.

Jal shook her head and motioned for Homura. " Go, run while you can and I will hold them off." She urged him.

Homura nodded and Jal sent some of her healing energy toward him.

" Thank you." He said as he fled. Trunks was struggling against his instincts, he didn't know if he should please his mate and go after him or stay and protect her.

Ukyo was by then throwing a tantrum and she released her energy angrily. "You!" She pointed to Jal. "You allowed him to escape!" Jal nodded silently and released her hold on Keiko. He looked around in confusion for a moment but then picked up on his sister's mood and knew Homura had escaped.

" We must get him! He can not remain uncontrolled... Those chains were the only thing preventing him from killing everyone the planet, I don't know about you Jal, but I sense he hasn't changed... his heart is still evil, He wants your son! You must let me chain him once again."

"He wouldn't touch my son and how dare you bring him into this at all!" Jal snapped. " He will not harm any others, trust me!" She said.

Trunks moved forward hesitantly. " Maybe we should find Keke and Zanth before we decided to do anything further." He suggested.

Jal waved her hand. " They are at my house, it is safe there." She said.

Trunks nodded. " But what about Kadin and the others, what if they went after them? I just don't want to be standing in here forever." He said glancing around.

" Don't forget he still has control over them. We must go to them before he gets there. Its the only thing..." Keiko said. Everyone nodded. They ran out from their 'prison' to Jal's house.

Jal's house... The unchained Homura walked to his sister in laws house. He walks in without any problems. The boy was standing there. " Papa?" He questioned.

Homura glanced down to the small boy and smiled softly. "You must be Zanth." He said reaching out and ruffling the boys hair.

Zanth remained staring at him and sighed. " You're not my papa." He said sadly. " You're my uncle aren't you?" He smiled.

Homura nodded. 'He does have strong powers.' He mused.

Zanth nodded happily. " That's what momma says all the time." He chirped as he unknowingly read his uncle's thoughts. "Do you wanna come in and have some cookies? We just took them out of the oven" He said.

Homura looked toward the door and sensed Keke's energy. " I would love to." He said.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I know I'm getting off the Ukyo Trunks thing for a while… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	16. Uncle and father

Uncle and Father

Homura followed his young nephew into the house. The young boy put some cookies on his uncle's plate. He also got some milk and poured that into a cup. He handed them to Homura. " Thank you."

Zanth looked up at his uncle. " So why are you here? I haven't seen you.."

" People are after me nephew... they want to chain me up again..."

" Why?" The little boy asked innocently.

Homura looked around. " I was once evil and I hurt a lot of people." He said.

Zanth nodded. " You did it because you hurt too uncle Mura." He said. Homura looked at the boy in shock, with both the nickname and his words.

" Yes you're right." Homura agreed.

Zanth smiled and ate a cookie. " You wanna meet auntie Keke?" He looked over his shoulder. " She's really nice." He said.

Homura looked doubtfully in the direction of his gaze. 'Would the girl recognize me?' He wondered.

Zanth shook his head and laughed. " No silly, she's never seen you before, she won't hurt you with the chains." He said in reassurance.

Homura smiled back at his young nephew. " I am glad of that at least... but uh... how is she your aunt? Your mom didn't get married to Keiko did she?" Homura asked. ' Could she have really done something like that? Well it would make sense the way she acted.'

" They love each other lots and auntie Keke said I could call her that because of uncle Keiko and mommy. They have something in their minds, but I don't know what it is, but it's kinda like what me an' mommy have." He laughed.

" So now I have a new daddy since I never had an old one." He smiled happily.

Homura bowed his head. Sadness over came him. " I'm sorry you didn't have your father here for you Zanth! I wasn't able to protect him when he went to war with me and the others. But I'm glad for your mother… Keiko is a nice guy… Alright I'll meet Keke."

Zanth bounced happily and took Homura's hand in his own. " She's really nice, you'll like her." He said again. Homura allowed his nephew to pull him into another room and he stiffened as he spied the girl in the kitchen.

" Auntie Keke, look who came to visit!" Zanth said excitedly to alert her attention.

Keke turned away from the stove, brandishing another pan of cookies. She smiled brightly. " It's nice to meet you." She bowed politely. Homura winced. Keke looked exactly as her mother did all those years ago and he felt guilty about killing her parents and leaving the girl alone with her siblings.

" It's nice to meet you too." He nodded.

Keke remained cheerful and busied about the kitchen. " So how do you know Jal and Zanth?" She asked curiously.

" He's my uncle!" Zanth replied as he stole another cookie.

Keke looked up in surprise. " Oh really?" She looked pointedly at his tail. " I take it from his father's side." She smiled.

Homura nodded and frowned. 'This girl seems to hold no hate towards Saiyans.'

Zanth giggled. " That's because she has a boyfriend who's like me." He said.

Keke's mental powers were not as strong so she did not hear Homura's thoughts. " What?" She asked in confusion.

Zanth stuffed a cookie in his mouth. " I was telling Uncle about Kadin." He informed her through crumbs.

Homura felt something clamp onto his arm. He looked down. ' No… those are the start to the chain! Man this sucks… I don't want to be treated like a prisoner anymore… but I guess that is my destiny to play….I shall never be free.' He knew it would only be moments before the chain was complete.

' at least I got to see my nephew…. At least once…'

Zanth also saw the chain. " Uncle, what's wrong with your arm?" He asked.

Homura smiled gently at the child. " Some mean people don't want me to be free, they want to chain me up forever." He said.

Zanth frowned. " Who wants to hurt you, I won't let them touch you." He growled protectively while holding onto his newly found cookie. Zanth's eyes flashed angrily. " They're not going to take my uncle Mura from me." He hugged Homura's waist possessively. Homura frowned as he saw the familiar glint in Zanth's eyes, it was the look he had always had when he killed. Keke watched mutely until a sharp knock at the front door alerted her attention to the front of the house. Zanth turned to her. " It's Kadin." He said.

Homura frowned, the boy he had control over was here? 'Why?' He wondered. " He's Keke's boyfriend remember?" Zanth replied. " I hope he doesn't tell your secret." Homura nodded, his powers were still weakened though his strength was slowly returning.

Kadin walked into the room. " Homura! You bastard..."

Homura hit him across the face. " Don't bad talk in front of the boy."

" Oh so your protective of people now are we! This is the same man who used people to kill others... I think Ukyo has all rights to lock you up for good..."

Keke's eyes widened at the identity of the man before her and she moved behind Kadin. Zanth growled next to his uncle. " Don't talk to my uncle Mura like that!" He yelled. He angrily threw a cookie at Kadin's head and his eyes glowed with power.

Kadin groaned in pain and clutched his head. " You little brat." He spat angrily.

Homura looked at his nephew.. " Don't... don't hurt him. It will only get you into the same boat as me... I know your mother would never forgive me if you got imprisoned like me." Homura turns to Kadin. " Don't make me hurt you." He said in a cold voice.

Kadin turned toward Keke and she hugged him protectively to her chest. Zanth's eyes lost their madness for the moment and he bowed his head. " I'm sorry uncle Mura." He said softly. He glared at Kadin. " But he was being mean!" He stuck out his tongue out at Kadin.

" I deserved it... after what I did to him... he deserves to be mean to me." Homura looked down at his arms. The chain's size was increasing. ' damn...'

Zanth began to cry as he looked at his uncle. " I don't want you to leave me!" He sobbed.

Homura gently patted his head. " It's for the best little one." He said gently.

Another knock came from the door and Zanth stiffened. A growl escaped his clenched teeth and he glared at Keke. " Don't let them in." He said angrily.

" Who?" Keke frowned, moving to answer the door.

" They want to take my uncle away from me!" Zanth yelled.

Keke's eyes widened. " You mean my sister's here? She's safe?" She asked excitedly as she ran to the door.

Keke opened the door. " Ukyo! You're alive."

" Never mind about me… where's Homura! I know he's here…"

" In the kitchen…"

Ukyo smiled. She walked into the kitchen and she spotted Homura. "Time to go Homura… you can't escape now!"

Homura nodded mutely but Zanth growled at Ukyo. " He's not going anywhere." He said angrily.

Ukyo looked down at the small boy. " Who are you?" She asked.

Jal pushed past her angrily. " He's my son." She said. She went to Zanth and kneeled beside the small boy. " Honey, Homura has to go with them now." She said sadly.

Zanth stiffened. " No, they want to hurt him!" He cried and angrily pointed toward Ukyo and Keiko. He glared at the prince. " I hate you, stay away from my mommy and uncle!"

Keiko looked hurt and held out a hand toward the three but felt a sharp pain in his mind. He winced and clutched at his head. " What?" He murmured.

Jal saw this and turned to Zanth in surprise. " Zanth, no you mustn't!" She tried to push her son from Keiko's gaze.

Homura embraced the boy. " Zanth... do you want to end up like me? I don't think so... You are what I should have been... don't go down the wrong road because you want to protect me... The chain may now be complete... but that doesn't mean I can't stay with you... I'd just have to be treated much differently... So what do you want kiddo?"

Zanth sighed and bowed his head, breaking his connection with Keiko. " I just don't want you to leave me." He whispered. " I miss daddy and you remind me of him so much."

Homura patted his head. "How do you remember your father, you were too young when he died."

Zanth looked up at his uncle. " Mommy told me about him." He said happily.

" You want me to stay here with you squirt?" Homura asked. He knew he was like his brother but he never thought anyone would look up to him.

Zanth nodded happily. " Hai." He smiled.

Homura looked towards Ukyo. " Is that alright with you?" He demanded somewhat angrily.

Ukyo glared at him. " I still don't trust you and I think you should rot in the dungeons." She said.

Keiko pushed past her and stood before Homura. " You can stay with them if you promise not to hurt anyone anymore." He said

Homura looked at Keiko. " I swear on my brother's grave... that I shall not hurt anyone... and if I ever do... I shall forever rot in the dungeons... These chains prevent me from doing damage..." Homura turns to Zanth. " I'm going to stay with you ok... but remember things will not be all to normal."

Zanth looked curiously. " But why not uncle Mura?" He wondered innocently.

Homura shook his head. " I will be forever chained and I won't be able to use my powers as you do."He said gently.

" What if you have to defend yourself Uncle Mura? What then... you would have to use your powers then wouldn't you... so wouldn't it be putting you at risk?"

" That's why I have you to protect me." He smiled. " Will you be strong for me and protect me?" He asked the small boy.

Zanth smiled proudly. " Of course!" He said immediately.

" Thanks kiddo." Homura said.

Ukyo sighed from her side of the room. " Can we stop with the mushy stuff? We're not going to release you so just get used it."

Keke gasped. " Ukyo!" She protested.

Ukyo pouted. " I don't care, I still don't like him because of what he did to us!" She said angrily.

" Hey! I'm not so happy being chained up either you know. My powers aren't as good as they should be... But as you said I'm stuck as i am..." cough, blood comes from his mouth. Homura trembled in pain. " But I might not have much time left."

" Homura!" Jal cried. She moved to his side and supported him up from his coughing. " We'll get you help right now!" She said hurriedly.

Homura leaned into her weakly. " It's too late, I'm too far gone." He said tiredly.

" No! I helped Keiko, I can help you too!" She said.

" I'm the one who made this virus... I spent years trying to prevent its course in my veins... don't concern yourself with me. I don't have that much time left, I rather live them out."

Zanth looked up at his uncle. " I can help you uncle Mura." He said innocently.

Homura looked at him curiously. " If your mother can't then how do you expect to help me?" He asked gently, not wanting to get the boy's hopes up.

Zanth smiled and held out his hand toward his uncle. " Just relax." He said softly. He touched Homura's forehead and closed his eyes. His power swirled around his hand and moved toward his uncle. Homura watched mutely as did everyone else.

" That's it Zanth, just like we practiced." Jal said happily.

Homura felt his strength rejuvenating. But he wasn't out of the woods. Homura smiled back at the boy. "Thank you... You saved me for the moment." But Homura's chains were another story. They started to glow and send huge amounts of energy thought them causing Homura to scream in agony.

" Uncle!" Zanth cried.

Jal turned angrily toward Ukyo. " What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Ukyo held up her hands. " Why do you assume it's me?" She asked angrily.

" Your the only one i know who can make Homura's chains do that... stop it... let him go." Jal said.

Ukyo tried to stop it. " Its not me! I can't stop it." Homura's pain kept increasing and his screams became more painful

" Please stop the pain." Homura groaned. Zanth tried to help him, he was giving him all of his healing energy, only staying ahead of the pain by a few breaths.

" Mommy." Zanth whined. " It hurts." He sobbed as he shared Homura's pain.

" It can't be him could it... but no... he wouldn't... he couldn't... he's dead..." Jal said. The pain was so immense. Homura couldn't stand the pain. " It might guy be my husband."

Keiko gasped. " What?" His eyes widened.

Trunks perked up too. " I thought he was dead." He put in.

Jal covered her mouth. " Is he alive?" She whispered.

Homura groaned in pain. " He's taking his revenge on me." He chuckled through his agony. " Because I have hurt so many."

Jal turned to him. " Why didn't I know he was alive!" She demanded.

Zanth looked worriedly up to his mother, pale skin covered in sweat. " Daddy's alive?" He asked softly

Homura looked toward Zanth. " He wants me dead..." Once again the pain increased. " I don't think he's alive though..."

" Then why?" Zanth sniffed. " Why would my daddy do this to you?" He asked.

Homura bowed his head. " I let him die." He said softly.

Jal cried out softly. " You were supposed to protect him!" She accused.

Homura winced against the pain. " I was called by my lord, King Vegeta wanted me by his side!" He shook his head. " When I returned to where we were stationed everything was gone, bodies filled my vision." He hit his fist against the floor. " He tried to warn me, he asked me to stay with him but I didn't listen! Its only reasonable he wants me dead. but this isn't like him... he'd never torture me to death..."

" Then who?" Trunks asked. "Who would want you dead so badly?"

Everyone looked around the room and Keiko frowned. " Where did Keke and Kadin go?" He asked.

Jal's eyes widened. " You don't think that Kadin?" She turned to Zanth. " Where is he?" She asked him.

Zanth closed his eyes. " He has Keke, they're on the roof." He said, inclining his head toward the ceiling. He growled. " The power is coming from them, the evil energy." He whispered.

Homura could feel his arms being broken. He tried to break free from the chains grasp on him but it only made it worse, a huge shock went through his body. He fell to the floor. " MAKE IT STOP!" He shouted.

" Damn him." Trunks growled. He ran outside and looked up, raising his energy and flying toward the roof. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble if you're the one behind this." He landed on the roof and looked around. " Keke!" He called.

" Trunks!" She appeared before him suddenly. "You have to help Kadin, he's lost it and he's hurting Homura!" She sobbed.

Trunks growled. " Show me to him."

Kadin was on the other side of the roof. Kadin's energy kept increasing. " So nice to have a visit from you Trunks... like what i'm doing?"

" Kadin this is wrong, no matter what Homura did to you!" He said angrily.

Kadin laughed. " Do you have any idea what he has done to me?" He spat. " He made my life a living hell! Why wouldn't I want to kill him!" He roared.

" Kadin... of course you want him dead... but you better not... Homura is suffering enough as it is... its plain cruel to hurt him as badly as you are. So stop it... let him go."

" Why?" Kadin asked, eyes pleading. " Why can't I end it all?" He whispered. " He took Ukyo from you and forced you to torture her." He smiled at Trunks' shocked expression. " Don't remember?" Kadin chuckled. " You don't usually remember anything after he has controlled you." He said softly. " Believe me I know."

" Please just release him... those Chains are their for a reason... let him be till his natural death..."

Kadin looked like he was about to argue but Keke appeared in his line of vision. " Please Kadin, for Zanth. The boy needs his uncle." She asked softly.

Kadin sighed and lowered his head, waving his hand in the air and reigning in his power. "You'll all regret this in the end." He said glaring at Trunks. "He won't change." Trunks turned away.

" Thank you Kadin." He said, taking Keke and leaving the boy on the roof alone.

Homura laid on the floor unconscious. No one could sense his life force... but his heart was still beating. Homura was so pale you could have sworn he was a ghost.

Trunks walked in with Keke. " Is he alright now?" He looked at the weak figure on the ground.

Jal nodded. " He will be in time, was it Kadin after all?" She asked angrily.

Keke nodded sadly. " He has been so out of character lately. I can't believe he has done all these horrible things." She sighed. " I wish we could just go back to normal."

Then something strange happened. Homura stood up, he looked down at his arms. He growled at himself. " What's going on! Why is this happening! Why have I been imprisoned!"

" You've been sentenced, and this is your fate." She raised an eyebrow.

" You were accepting it a few moments ago." She pointed out.

Homura growled and turned to her sharply. " What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. " I'm not some common criminal! I have done nothing wrong do deserve such a sentence! Jal-san what's going on!" Homura asked.

" Homura, don't you remember what you've done?" She asked softly. "You kidnapped Ukyo, isn't that enough of a crime besides torturing her?" She said.

" Jal... are you feeling alright honey... you just called me Homura... but that's my brother's name.." He touches her forehead. He didn't realize it but he touched her diamond.

Jal winced in pain and screamed. " No!"She tried to knock his hand away. Her nails scrabbled at his arm and pushed it roughly away, panting.

Zanth looked worriedly at his mother. " Mommy?" He asked softly.

Homura turned to the little boy. " Who are you?" He asked softly.

Zanth seemed surprised. " It's me Zanth uncle Mura, don't you remember me?" He asked curiously.

" Zanth?" The whisper was pained.

Zanth's eyes widened as he sensed the energy surrounding his uncle.

" You're not uncle Mura." He said in surprise. " Um guys, I think there's something wrong with the old guy." He said carefully. Keke nodded beside him.

" Homura, what game are you playing at?" Ukyo demanded.

" Princess Ukyo..." Homura breathed out. " I already told you people... I'm not Homura! That is my brother's name!" Homura turns to Jal. " c'mon hun... why are you doing this to me... why did you sentence me... have i done something wrong to you or what? Its not funny this time... let me go.."

Jal stared at Homura, eyes wide. " Aden? Is that really you in there?" She whispered.

Zanth turned to his mother. " Mommy, is that daddy?" He asked curiously.

Keiko gasped. " What!" He said in surprise.

" Of course its me! c'mon hun... let me go... and tell me what's wrong with you..."

" Y-you died Aden." She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. " In the war… love." She said. Keiko gained a hurt expression as he watched the two interact.

Zanth perked up. "You're in uncle Mura's body right now." He informed.

Aden frowned. " My brother?" He shook his head in shock. " I haven't seen him since..." His eyes widened. " The war."Aden looked down at his brother's hands. " Maybe your right and this is my brother's body..." He shook his head. " So big bro got sentenced uh... i always knew it. Alright.. so tell me what i missed?"

" Um..." Everyone felt uncomfortable speaking to this person in Homura's body. " Well you obviously died in the war as everyone has said and up until now Homura has been a bastard, killing innocent people in the name of King Vegeta."

Kadin said as he strolled in. " These ones right here barely escaped the dungeons a few hours ago." He said pointing to the others.

Aden turned to Jal. " Since when do you know the royal family?"He asked curiously.

Jal flushed and Keiko stepped forward slowly. " Since I have made her mine." He said softly.

Aden's eyes widened in hurt surprise and he looked to his wife. " Is that true?" He asked.

Jal nodded slightly. "You were gone for so long Aden, you were dead!" She tried to explain herself. " Zanth needed a father." She whispered

" I'm the boys father and you try to find him so other father... you knew I had a brother... why didn't you find him and ask him? Were you afraid of him because of his chains? look at me now... i'm stuck in my brother's body... and i find out my wife is going out with another man!"

Keiko growled angrily. " Don't speak to her that way!" He snapped. "Your brother was evil up until now and we thought him dead like you." He said. Jal nodded beside him and

Zanth looked curiously from his position on the floor, somehow attaining a cookie and munching on it happily. "Mommy, why is daddy being mean?" He asked as he nibbled on his treat.

" Maybe its your uncle Mura's influence... or I suspect he is jealous... he doesn't want another man to have me."

" What did you aspect Jal.. you are my wife! I see... you just don't want to be with your true husband!" Aden tried to break the chains that were holding him. " Damn these chains! Jal, i don't deserve this! What happened to our love?"

Jal wiped away her tears. " I love you Aden, I always did. But what we had died when you left." She said softly. " This is wrong, you're not supposed to be here." She turned to the others. " We need to find a way to bring back Homura." She said, trying not to look at Aden.

Zanth's ears perked up at those words. " Uncle Mura?" He asked happily.

" Jal honey! Don't... don't shove me way... I wanna stay with you Jal... i don't wanna go back... Please... don't force me to go."

" Aden, your life ended a long time ago. You shouldn't be here as much as I want to be with you, it's time for you to go back." She cried. She shook her head and ran to Keiko's outstretched arms, she didn't want to make this decision, it hurt too much.

" Homura's disappointed in you Jal.. Please... I don't want to go back... let me stay!"

Ukyo stepped forward. " Aden or whoever you are, you are in Homura's body, you can't stay there as much as I would like it, it's wrong." She ran her hand through her hair tiredly. " How did you end up in his body anyways? One minute Homura's screaming the next you're here." She said.

" Homura was dying... I have been watching him from other world. When he was near death he asked me to come with him back to living world... he knew i couldn't return in the flesh but since were a brothers, not to mention look a likes, i said i can barrow his body... and here i am."

" He willingly gave you his body?" Trunks asked in shock. " That doesn't sound like him." He said.

Kadin nodded. " The Homura I know would never care about others." He said.

" Homura is my brother... I'm the only person he cares for that much that he'd trust me with something like this. And yes... he willingly gave it to me... I wants to help me out... and he thought what best was for me to come into his body."

" Didn't he realize what this would do to us?" Jal asked angrily. " We have our lives now." She sobbed. " We have forgotten the past and given into the future."

Keiko soothingly rubbed her back. " We'll figure this out, I won't make you choose." He reassured.

Aden looks at his wife. " I needed to see you again... I didn't care how i just needed to see you again. maybe i was a fool to think you would just accept me and things would be back to normal... but i see you despise me now, so i'll just rot away to nothing..."

Jal sighed. " I don't hate you, I never did." She looked towards him. "You have to admit this is not normal, dead husbands don't return to the living to see their wives." She said harshly. "I'm confused because I have found another, I had accepted the fact that I would never see you again." She said softly. "And now you're simply back and expect things to go back to normal?"

" Alright i admit... things won't be completely normal... but from what i gather the people die and come back all the time... i simply thought you would love to see the man that livened up your life... i know i would... if i were in your shoes..." The chains raddle on Homura's arms. " Fine... if you want me gone so badly... i'll go..."

Zanth lightly pulled on his arm. " Don't go daddy, you can still stay and be my real daddy even though I have a new daddy now." He said, not understanding the conflict going on.

" Zanth you can only have one daddy..." Aden said.

" But why?" Zanth asked innocently. " I can love both of you." He said sweetly.

" There can only be one woman and one male in a realationship... and the male is the father... and the female is the mother... their for you can't have two."

Zanth sighed sadly. " I guess." He sniffed and looked up to his father. "But I'm going to miss you when you go." He said.

' now my son doesn't want me... uh...' " I guess you are going to get your uncle back..." He said to Zanth. He turned his eyes to Jal. " I was so wrong about you... as you wish... you can have your normalcy! I just wither away into nothingness..."Aden said

Jal frowned. " Why don't you want to go back Aden? Is death so terrible?" She wondered.

Aden chuckled softly. " If only you knew." He shook his head.

" Then help me understand Aden!" Jal cried. " I need to know why you're trying to escape death!"

" Jal... for me there is nothing for me... all I have waiting for me is, a prison cell... and more chains. That's not peace... its torment."

" But why? You did no wrong in life." She said angrily. " Why do you deserve such a fate?"

" I came to see you... King Yama wouldn't let me... and well i attacked him and 'escaped' into Homura's body... So you see... i'm now better of then Homura... no matter where i go... i will be pained up like a beast."

" Then stay." Trunks said bluntly. Everyone turned to him in question and he shrugged. " Well if Homura lets him then why not? It is his body after all and he has say as to who he can share it with."He said.

Keke nodded in agreement. " It's true, you shouldn't worry about what everyone else thinks, if this is what you and Homura want then stay." She said.

Jal nodded. " But maybe it would be better if Homura was the dominant personality." She said softly.

Aden nodded. " As long as i can stay, i don't care... thank you... See you around sometime."

He closed his eyes and the opened them in a shock. " Its great to be back!"

" Homura I take it?" Kadin said dryly.

Homura nodded and simply smiled. Jal glared angrily at him. "Why didn't you tell us what you had planned?" She demanded.

" To be honest... i didn't know Aden wanted to... it was sorta last minute. I'm sorry... if i upset you, but Aden really missed you..." Homura said.

Jal sighed tiredly. "Yes, so he told us, but I have my life now." She said.

Ukyo looked curiously at Homura as though she wanted to poke him. " So Aden is still in there with you?" She wondered.

" Yep... wanna talk to him?"

" Um, not at the moment." She said frowning.

Trunks watched from her side. "So how does it feel to have another person in your head?" He asked.

" It feels a bit weird, but its also fun... you can spend hours cracking yourself up...uh.. wait a sec..." He told everyone. He closed his eyes for a second. " Aden has a request..."

" Put him through then I guess." Ukyo said. Jal nodded beside Keiko and watched Homura for any signs of change.

Homura closed his eyes and then opened them again. " Hello again... alright, I have one request... can you please release my brother?"

Ukyo choked on her laughter. " Release him, are you serious? After what he did you expect us to just let him go?" She demanded.

" What's wrong with that?"

Trunks scratched his head. " Well I don't think you know exactly what Homura has done." He said slowly. "He kidnapped the planets ruler for one, then proceeded to torture her and her brother. Not to mention he tried to harm her unborn child." He said.

Aden was a bit shocked. " Well he did go over board that time... man... why does he do this to me..." He sighed. " I don't see the harm in releasing him."

" Let him go." Jal said firmly.

" Excuse me?" Ukyo demanded. Jal turned to her.

"Let him go, with Aden sharing a body with him all thoughts of him trying to kill again are dissipated. Aden will make sure he stays sane." She said giving Aden a warm look.

He smiled. " Thank you for holding so much trust in me." He turned to Ukyo. " Will you allow my brother to go free?" He asked softly.

" I don't think I should... I have him exactly where I want him... this way... I can control his actions... I rather be in control then you... his brother... you could be just like em for all I know, but I refuse to release him!"

Keiko sighed and moved forward, brushing his hands across the chains and releasing the prisoner. " Ukyo, you need to relax sometimes." He said turning to his fuming sister. "He has changed from the man he used to be and I trust that Jal knows her husband." He said, though his last words were a bit forced.

" Thank you…." Aden said. He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

" So you let me go…"

Ukyo growled and crossed her arms. " You have my brother to thank for that. " She said peeved.

Homura bowed to Keiko in surprise. " I'm shocked that you out of everyone would choose to release me after all the pain I have caused." He said truthfully.

Keiko smiled and hugged Jal close. " Everyone deserves a second chance. Your brother said something similar I believe." He said.

" What conditions are there?"

"He has agreed to allow you to be the dominant of your body so you of course still have complete control." Trunks said.

Keke nodded. " That's all we have agreed to, so you two can work out the finer details." She chuckled.

" I have one more condition!" Ukyo shouted.

Kadin looked to her lazily. " Yes, let us hear her great words." He said sarcastically.

Ukyo shot him a glare and turned to Homura. " The moment you hurt an innocent person those chains will automatically reattach to your arms and they shall never be able to remove them again."

Homura nodded. " As I am sure my brother told you, I will not harm any." He said. " I would like to keep my freedom." He said dryly.

Ukyo glared at him. " Like that will happen. A criminal stays a criminal! You'll go back to your old ways and I'll be there to chain you again, and I'll enjoy seeing you rot away."

He growled at her. " I bet you would love to see me suffer, Kanjin! And I would love to do the same to you… if you Kanjins hadn't developed that device I would have done so." Homura winced for a minute. " Geez…. What a little brat he is!"

" Who?"

" Aden!"

' Behave yourself brother!'

" Well it seems your brother is keeping you in line…" Ukyo laughed. She felt a strong kick in her. " Ouch."

Trunks looked over at her. " What's wrong?"

" The baby… I think I almost forgot… I have to get it checked up…"

" Well then lets go…"

' I hope the baby isn't hurt.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. That was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	17. Vegeta's desire

Vegeta desire 

Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He had been waiting for his eldest son to come home for a while now. He decided it was time that he finally get to the bottom of all this. When Bulma wasn't looking Vegeta crept into the commutation room. "Kansei…. Please respond… Earth contacting Kansei." Vegeta said.

Homura walked into the communication room. " Greetings Prince Vegeta."

" Homura… where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for a report for days."

" I was busy… trying to get released from bondage."

" Bondage? What are you talking about?"

" The Kanjins captured me sire… and they chained me. I couldn't come near here without having a shock treatment from them."

" So I take it you have been freed."

" Indeed… I have very little to report. Your son has indeed impregnated a Kanjin. The baby is developing inside her..."

" What ever you must do…. Make sure that baby does not survive!"

Homura bows. " As you wish my lord."

end of commutation.

Homura had that look in his eyes. ' I don't have a choice… I must do what Prince Vegeta commands… no matter what happens to me… I must.'

Trunks looked at Ukyo. She was cleaning the dishes. Trunks looked up at her. " You want me to help you? You very far into the pregnancy…"

" I don't need you to do things for me. I'm not so helpless. I can do the dishes."

" But you really shouldn't push yourself… c'mon.. let me help you." Trunks got up and made his mate sit down.

Ukyo pulled out her pan. " Trunks!" **BONK** " I just said don't mess with me!"

Trunks cringes. " Geez.. all I wanted to do was help you… you don't have to bit my head off."

**Bonk**

' Man what am I doing wrong… is this what dad had to go through with me and bra? This sucks!'

**bang, bang, bang**

" Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

" This was your fault!"

" My fault… how was it my fault!"

**bang** " You got me pregant!"

" Well I love you hun."

" Uh… why can't I stay mad at you?" Ukyo hides the pan behind her and gives Trunks a kill and then hits him again.

" Alright that was uncalled for. I didn't do anything that time!"

" I just love seeing you squirm."

" You would." Trunks muttered.

bang " That's what you get when you start bad talking me!"

" I'm going out… you want anything?"

" Yes a matter of fact… could you pick up some, uh… lets see… I want some raw fish, an artichoke, liver, Rutabaga, um… a lemon, water and grass."

Trunks thought he was going to throw up. ' Wait a second… did I hear that right?' He looks at his mate. " Uh… Ukyo… you said GRASS?"

" That's right dear husband of mine… grass. You know that green stuff that grows on the ground… that."

" Ewww! That's discussing."

" Oh and yeah… a blender!"

Trunks stomach dropped. ' My mate and her weird urges….'

bang, bang, bang " Stop complaining and get me the stuff I wanted!"

" Yes ma'am." Trunks runs out of the house and goes to the that Ukyo wanted. He knocked on Jal's door. " Helloo… anyone home?"

The door opened showing Zanth. " Hey! You here to see Uncle Mura?"

" No actually I wanted to ask your mother something…. She in?"

" Yeah… she's just taking care of Uncle Mura. Come on in." Zanth walked inside into the kitchen. He goes to the plate on the counter. " Want one?" He asked holding up a cookie.

" Um thanks."

Homura walked in. " What have I told you about eating too many cookies!"

" Sorry papa…."

" That's a good boy." Turns to Trunks. " So Trunks…. what bring you back to my house?"

" Aden? What are you doing out again?"

" I wanted to tell you something… Homura needed to sleep a bit… but I needed to tell you something, it's very important."

Trunks looked back at Aden. " What? What did you need to tell me."

Aden looked around. Just to make sure Jal or Zanth weren't near. " Homura was in communication with your father the other day, and the two of them want to kill your baby."

Trunks' eyes widened in shock. " Homura wants to kill my child?"

" He doesn't want to… your father commanded him to."

" Father… how could he!"

" I couldn't hide this from you Trunks… I thought I warn you about it now."

" Doesn't Homura know if he does this… he will be locked away…"

" He knows that, but he can't go against your father's commands… He will do much more then imprison him. He will keep hurting him… help him get well and then do it again and again. This has happened to him before."

" It was?"

" But it was done by our father."

" Homura!" Jal called.

Aden disappeared at Homura took over again. " I'm in here." He called back. yawns " Oh hello Trunks. Came to visit us uh?"

" Well I can to…."

" Hello Trunks…."

" Uh hi…"

" You come to visit uh? Or was it something else?"

" I came for a blender…. Ukyo wants it."

" Ah… the urges uh. Well you can have it. I don't need it anymore… I have a new one."

" Thank you."

Jal takes the blender off the counter and hands it to Trunks. " Good luck…"

" Thanks." Trunks waves goodbye to everyone. He walks home to his mate thinking. ' Why… why would my father want to do such a thing… I am his son… why does he want to make my life so terrible… I have found happiness here and he wants Homura to take it away. I fell bad for him… he has to do my father's will… and he might lose his freedom because of it!' He walked in. " I'm home!"

" Hello Trunks." She looked at him. " What's the matter… you look worried about something."

" Its nothing really." He held out the blender. " I got the stuff you wanted."

She took it and placed it on the counter. Ukyo turned around with a smile and hugged him. He leaned back. Ukyo looked at him with concern." Come on Trunks… what's going on?"

" Well uh… I didn't want to tell you this because I knew how you would react but uh…"

" What is it Trunks. Tell me."

Trunks sighed. " It's Homura." He said slowly.

Ukyo's eyes narrowed slightly. " What about him?" She asked calmly.

Trunks scratched the back of his neck. " My father seems to have gotten in some kind of contact with him." He bowed his head. " In short my father hates Kanjins and is sending Homura to come for us."

" What is he planning to do with us once he comes? I mean your father wouldn't want to kill you so what is it... what would he do Trunks?"

" He may not want to kill me..." He looked away. " But that doesn't mean he wouldn't touch you and the baby." He said softly.

Ukyo's eyes widened. " What?" She gasped.

Trunks shook his angrily. " That bastard is sending Homura to kill the baby." He clenched his fists.

" Then there is only one thing we can do... we have to match over there and bring Homura to prison once and for all."

Trunks nodded. " That would be the answer but do you really expect Jal and Keiko to allow us to take him from Zanth?" He asked.

" Trunks this is our child we are talking about... Homura plans to kill it! He can't afford to have Homura walking around its the only way."

Trunks nodded. " I know you will, we'll do what we have to do to protect our child." Trunks assured her. " This is all my father's fault though, even now he's haunting me by threatening my family, why can't he just accept me?" He growled.

Ukyo patted his arm gently. " We don't need his acceptance, our baby will be beautiful." She said.

" True... alright lets go then." Ukyo nodded and she and Trunks went to Jal. Jal was in the kitchen with Keiko. " Hello again... we need to talk." Trunks said.

Jal and Keiko turned curiously. " Is it the baby Ukyo?" Jal asked, being the current healer for Ukyo.

Trunks sighed and nodded. "The baby does have something to do with this."

His is mate moved forward. " It has more to do with Homura though." Ukyo growled

" What about Homura? He didn't do anything to the baby did he?" Keiko asked.

" Not yet." Ukyo said angrily.

" What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

Trunks sighed. " My father is sending Homura to kill the baby." He said bluntly.

" Why am I not surprise?" Keiko said.

" What are you doing to do about it?" Jal asked.

" We're taking him to the dungeons." Ukyo said. 'Where he belongs.' She thought.

Keiko sighed and looked to his sister. ' Isn't that a little harsh?'

Ukyo looked away. ' He deserves it, I will never forgive him.'

" How are you going to tell Zanth? The boy is very attached to his uncle." Keiko said aloud.

" I was hoping one of you could tell him..."

" Tell me what?" Zanth asked as he walked in.

The adults turned to the boy, eyes widened. Jal sighed. " Honey, Homura has to go on a little trip." She said gently.

Zanth's eyes narrowed. "You're lying." He said flatly. " They're trying to take him to the dungeons." He said glaring at Ukyo and Trunks.

Keiko rubbed his head gently. " Homura isn't feeling good right now and wants to hurt Ukyo and the baby." He tried to explain.

" But Uncle Mura doesn't want to hurt anyone." Zanth insisted.

" I'm sorry about that Zanth... but we have to take your Uncle Mura with us...it's the only way to protect the planet and my unborn child." Ukyo said. She formed a pair of chains.

Zanth's eyes widened and he ran out of the room to where he had left his uncle. " Uncle Mura! Daddy!" He cried.

The man looked up at his call and frowned. " Zanth, what's wrong?" He asked.

Zanth was shaking. " They're coming for you Uncle Mura." He sniffed. "You're going to hurt the baby and now they're going to take you away." He said.

"They're here?" Homura asked.

Zanth nodded hurriedly. " You have to run!" He pushed his uncle.

Ukyo stands in the room with the chains in her hands. " Homura... come with me please..."

Keiko sighed. " Ukyo, just hurry up and get it over with."

Zanth looked hurriedly from the two, standing in front of his uncle. " Go Uncle Mura, you know I won't let them get you." He said.

Homura looked at his nephew/son with concerned eyes. He normally wouldn't want to do this.. but Homura took off in the other direction and he started to run away from Ukyo and her promise of bondage.

" Homura!" Ukyo bellowed. She tried to move forward but Zanth's eyes flashed gold and Ukyo winced back from his power. " Damn that brat and his power." She growled.

" Zanth, let her go!" Jal snapped at her son. His gaze turned to her and she felt a slight pressure on her mind before he just stopped.

He blinked in surprise and his eyes widened at what he had almost done.

" Momma, I'm sorry!" He gasped.

" Trunks you are faster then I am... get Homura to the ground... I'll nab him with the chains." Trunks nodded. He took off in the same direction. Ukyo was right behind him. Zanth watched as they roughly brought Homura to the ground.

He bowed his head as tears came to his eyes. " Daddy, Uncle Mura." He said sadly. Ukyo and Trunks gathered Homura's struggling form, dragging him to his feet.

" I haven't done anything!" He protested.

Trunks growled. "Don't think I don't know what you have planned, I heard about your talk with my father!" He snapped.

" Trunks... I couldn't have gone against your father's orders... Your just going to lock me away aren't you."

" That's the only safe place for you now!" Trunks said angrily. " We can't trust you until the baby is born if you're going to be listening to my bastard father." He growled.

" Let's take him to his new home." Ukyo said to her mate.

Homura used his head to ram it into Trunks'. " You'll never get those Chains on me!"

Trunks grunted in pain and clutched his head. Homura didn't miss his chance of escape and darted past the shocked forms. He went to the front door just as Keke was walking in. " Oh hello Homura-" Keke was pushed out of the way as he ran past and out the door.

" Stop him!" Trunks bellowed as he also came into view and pushed past Keke. Homura tried his best to get away, but he suddenly found himself in a dead end. Trunks had caught up to him by now, with the chains in hand.

" You can't escape Homura." Trunks panted as he slowly walked toward him with the chains. " You were going to hurt my unborn child." His eyes flashed angrily.

" What did you want me to do... say hell no Prince Vegeta... And risk the punishment... Your crazy..." Homura backed up slightly.

" I don't give a damn what my father wants Homura. He's a bastard for wanting to kill an innocent life." Trunks growled.

Homura held out his hand. " Please my prince." He pleaded

" Don't please my prince me! You're going to go to the dungeon and that's final."

Homura's eyes darkened and he laughed deeply. " Fine then, enough of the innocent act I suppose." He said. Trunks eyes widened. Homura grinned. " I obey Prince Vegeta, and he has ordered the death of your mate and child." He said. Homura flinched and cried out in pain as he suddenly reached for his head.

" Homura don't do this!" Aden struggled for control.

" Damn you Aden, I am the dominant one!" Homura roared.

" Homura I know you don't want to be imprisoned again..."

Homura sighed slightly. " What they 'offer' will be better then what Prince Vegeta would give me..." Homura said out loud.

" Homura, just come with me, we won't mistreat you, it's just until we know the baby is safe." Trunks tried to explain.

" You better do it anyway... if you wont your father will most definitely do it, and it would be much worse!"

Trunks nodded. "Come one Homura." He moved forward and held out the chains. " It'll only be for a little while, and I'll make sure my father doesn't get a hold of you either." He said.

" Just do it." Homura said. " I have no intention of running anymore."

Trunks wrapped the chains around his arms once more and Homura sagged against the familiar weight. 'It's for the better brother.' Aden said.

'Yeah, I know.' Homura nodded. After the chains had been secured Trunks led him back to the house where the others waited anxiously.

" Did you catch him?" Ukyo asked as he walked in.

" Yes, he "caught" me." Homura sighed tiredly.

Jal frowned sadly. " He will be alright won't he?" She asked.

Trunks nodded. " I've already explained he will get no mistreatment." He said.

Homura looked over at the direction on the door. He turned to walk out.

" Homura, where are you going?" Ukyo said angerly.

" The old communication room."

" Communication room uh…. Alright let me come with you…." Trunks said.

The two Saiyans walked across the 'road'. They came to an old shack. Homura flinched in pain as he approched. Trunks looked at him with concern. " You alright?"

" I'll be fine…. This place is arranged to ward off prisoners like myself…" He walked to the control panel. " Prince Trunks... there is a message coming in from your father." Homura said.

Trunks growled and clenched his fists. " Put him through." Homura nodded.

Vegeta's voice filled the room. " Homura… report."

" Their really isn't anything to report except your plan back fired." Trunks growled.

" Brat!" Vegeta snarled. " I figured that you would stop Homura, but I still warn you, that bastard child of yours will die!" He laughed.

" No my child will not die... I don't know why you can't except the fact that you are having a Sankanjin grandson... well father that is something you have to deal with. Oh and yes I did stop Homura... And don't you even think about hurting him."

" Hn, I do not take orders from you." Vegeta's rough voice echoed. "Homura has failed me, he will pay in the end." Homura flinched at his words and bowed his head. " That's right Homura... it will just be me and you in that room..."

Homura's eyes widened in fear. He had recalled the last time that a Vegeta took him to that room. It was one of the most painful experiences of his life.

" Father!" Trunks snarled. "If I ever see your face again, I swear I will not hesitate to kick your ass!" He snapped. " Why can't you accept my happiness?" He demanded.

" Brat it's a matter of principal... Your mate is a Kanjin... .and you are A Saiyan... It's a sin to do that... If anything...I would rather you mate with one of Kakarot's spans!"

Trunks flushed and choked at the thought. "You would rather me be gay then have a Sankanjin grandchild?" He asked in shock.

" I would rather have anything else! I had you under a sinful relationship... but that is nothing compared to what you have done! Our races have been at war for generations... and you know how those half breeds are treated."

" I have befriended the Sankanjins father, I know what they're like and if my child is going to be like them then so be it." Trunks said. " It's time to end this stupid war, with the joining of Ukyo and I we will bring our two races together as the queen of the Sakanjins and the prince of the Saiyans." He said proudly.

" I always thought you would be the son that would betray me... What a shame... I would not want to kill you...But that does not mean I won't take away your title." Vegeta said.

Trunks' eyes widened. "What?" He murmured.

" I will deny you as my son and you will become a bastard like that child of yours." Vegeta sneered.

" Father... why do you do this... everything I do you don't think is good enough... I try to do everything up to your expectations and each time you say its not good enough, and yet, every time the younger me does something you praise him! Why?"

Vegeta growled. " You are not my true son, you are from another timeline. I show no more respect to my own son then I do you." He said. " Maybe if you acted more Saiyan then human I could be proud of you! But until then you will always be weak."

" Father please... answer me... why isn't it good enough. I have shown that I can match your power... I have proven that I'm not weak, by taking down the monsters that KILLED you in my world... I did everything you would do... and yet you still don't acknowledge it! Why? What can I do..."

" Kill that child and get rid of that Kanjin woman!" Vegeta roared.

" Vegeta?" A voice called out.

" Damn." Vegeta snarled.

" Vegeta, what are you doing, are you talking to Trunks?" Bulma's voice echoed again.

" Mom?" Trunks asked.

There was a squeal and then Bulma's voice could be heard. " Trunks honey, I heard your were going to have a baby!" She said excitedly.

Trunks grinned sheepishly and looked to the others around him. " Yeah, you're going to be a grandma." He informed.

" That's wonderful, when are you coming back to visit?" She asked.

Trunks sighed and scratched his head. " I can't really go back since Father is trying to kill my mate and my child." He said.

" What!" Bulma screeched. There was a sound of crashing and screaming in the background. " Vegeta, how dare you threaten my baby and his family!" Bulma screamed. Trunks blushed and Ukyo poked him in his side.

" I like your mother." She grinned.

Bulma's voice returned. " Trunks? Don't worry sweetie, I won't let your father cause anymore problems for you two. I hope he didn't scare you away from me, I would like to see my grandbaby sometime." She said wistfully.

Trunks laughed. " Mom, the baby isn't even born yet. But thank you for handling Father." He said gratefully.

" So your Trunks' mother... nice to finally meet you. I guess we have a lot it common... because of the fact I can control Saiyans relatively easy..."

" That's another thing! That Kanjin woman could be possessing you... making you do what she wants." Vegeta shouted.

" Vegeta shut up!" Bulma snapped. Trunks chuckled and Bulma returned to their conversation. " So is that the her Trunks?" She asked happily.

Trunks smiled. " Yep, this is Ukyo, my mate." He said.

Bulma sighed happily. " It's so nice to see that Trunks has finally settled down. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." She congratulated.

" Thank you mother... and father she hasn't possessed me... or even imprisoned me..."

Ukyo towered over Trunks with a menacing smile. " Don't think I won't dear." Ukyo rattled some chains and they came close to Trunks' wrist.

Trunks laughed nervously and moved a few steps away from her. " Come home soon Trunks!" Bulma cried like any mother would.

Trunks glanced at his friends. " If I were to come home it wouldn't just be me and Ukyo." He chuckled. " I've met a lot of people." He explained.

Bulma merely laughed it off. " Bring your friends dear, we don't mind." She reassured.

" Don't bring anymore damn Sankanjins!" Vegeta yelled behind her.

There was a clearing of someone's throat and Trunks turned to see Kadin standing beside him. " May I?" He inquired. Trunks nodded and Kadin stepped forward. " Prince Vegeta I presume?" He asked dryly.

" Hn, who are you?" Vegeta growled

" I'm one of those damn Sankanjins, and I assure you that I will be accompanying your son to visit his mother." He smirked. " So suck it up and get used to it." He chuckled.

There was silence until Vegeta growled angrily. " How dare you!" He roared. " I am the prince of Saiyans!"

Bulma sighed. "Looks like another one of his 'i'm the prince of saiyans' rants."

" I don't mind ma'am… I have to defend my royalness too…. I am also a prince… so I know what its like… I hate it when people try to disrespect me… or use me for that matter."

" You better shut it bastard…. Or I will take your mind over again!"

Kadin looked at Homura.. " I see you got chained up again…"

Homura growled. " It's so I don't hurt anyone, I accepted them with my free will." He said.

Kadin nodded. " Sure you did."

" Watch your tongue... I can easily kill you."

Kadin stuck out his tongue mockingly. " Don't see you doing anything about it." He taunted.

Ukyo playfully swatted him away. " Stop torturing the poor man or when we release him he'll go after you first." She warned.

" Release him?" Kadin seemed shocked.

" Its only a temporary bondage... until we know everything is safe with my child..."

Homura grinned at Kadin and the boy gulped, moving to hide behind Keke. Trunks also smiled. " And if my Mother is handling my Father we won't have to worry about any murder attempts, so he just may get them off sooner then planned." He said to the shrinking boy.

Homura looked back at his prince. " You are two kind…. Thank you…"

" Well, you're obviously loyal to my family if you would go to lengths to murder my child." He said dryly.

Homura winced. " I am sorry for that, but as I said before, my prince wished it." He said. " And Saiyan punishments are far more sever..."

Trunks rolled his eyes. " Believe me I know my Father." He said.

Ukyo nodded. "All is well now hopefully, I trust Bulma-san has the situation under control now." She said.

" I sure do... well Trunks... and friends, I am looking forward to seeing you all... take care."

" Bye!" They all called. There was a chuckle from Bulma and then the communication was broken. Trunks smiled, happy that he had spoken to his mother after so long.

" Well this has been a very busy day." He said cheerfully.

Hey everyone. How was that? This chapter was co written by may pal, KitsuneAkai13. Man that was a blast, thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	18. We must escape

We must escape 

Homura lay in the dungeon. There were bars all around him. Homura woke up at the smell of something nasty. He heard keys jangling. He saw a man with a large glass. A second man came over and held his arms down on the bed. He struggled against their grip but he was so weak at the time. The first man smiled at Homura evilly. Homura sniffed the liquid. ' Eww that's disgusting… what is it? Trunks said I wouldn't be mistreated… but what is the meaning of this… wait a minute these aren't the same guards that gave me my meal yesterday….'

The first man laughed. " Your smart for a little monkey. The guards left this for you…. So open up… its dinner time."

" No you can't make me drink that stuff!"

" Oh yeah!"

The second man held Homura's nose. As a result Homura opened his mouth. The first man poured the liquid into it. Homura swallowed the liquid and cringed at the tasted of it.

" Good little monkey…."

" You won't get away with this!" Homura shouted.

" Is that so…" The first man gestured to his partner. He pulled out a smelly gag. He rammed it into Homura's mouth. Homura gagged reflexively at the smell and taste the rag held.

" Farewell little monkey."

" Mphm…" Homura trashed around trying to escape but the second man chained his arms to the bed. Just then Homura was left alone in the darkness. Homura tried to relax but he wanted to get the gag out of his mouth and to move about again. ' Damn them…. They won't get way with doing this to me.'

Trunks was walking home after he once again got all the gross stuff that Ukyo wanted. " Man this is gross… why do woman have to have such disgusting urges."

The moment Trunks walked in he was meet with his wife's frying pan. Trunks cringed in pain as he looked up at her. " Now what did I do?"

" You are bitching about my habits… what about yours Trunks."

" Now hold on…. I don't call having Raw stuff and blood mixed together appetizing."

bang " You just do what I want you to do and you won't get hurt."

' Damn, what does she got to be so bitchy… what did I ever do to deserve this?'

bang " Trunks, don't forget I can hear your thoughts."

" Why can't you pick on someone else?"

" Because they aren't as fun as you are." Ukyo lightly bangs her hand with the pan a new times.

Trunks backed up in fear. " Geez… your worse then my mother!"

**Bang** " Alright now you've done it… talking bad about your mother… after she protected you…" **bang**

" Alright, I'm sorry… how can I make it up to you."

" You can start by making that drink for me. I'll be out here." Ukyo left before Trunks could complain.

' Damn… why do I have to make this thing… it makes my stomach hurl.'

" Trunks I don't hear any grinding!" Ukyo calls.

' damn.. .she loves having power over me. well alright… I better make this thing before I get pounded again.' Trunks takes out a cloth and he covers his nose with it. He takes out the liver, and whole fish and he puts it in the grinder. He pushes the button and the blender starts to go. He pours in some water and some chopped up radishes, beats, artichokes, and rutabaga. The blender chops those up even more and then he adds the grass and blood.

(A/N: I know that is a very sick combo…. I needed something bad and that's what I came up with.)

Trunks stared at the redish liquid. ' Yuck. How can Ukyo drink this crap.' He walked into the other room.

Ukyo looked up at him. " Something wrong dear?"

" This stuff stinks… can you just drink it and get it over with?"

Ukyo smiled. " Take a sip first."

" WHAT!"

" You heard me love. Take a sip of that liquid."

" If you don't…" She held up the pan and some chains.

" Alright alright! I'll do it!" He took his mask off and he took a sip of the gross liquid. Trunks felt sick but he did it anyway. Ukyo gulped down the liquid and then she looked at Trunks. " Trunks what do you think the baby will be like?"

" I don't know… but I think Homura might…"

" Should we go see him?"

" Yeah. I wanna make sure they are treating him alright. Besides I'm sure Zanth wants to see him."

" Well alright… I just hope he doesn't try anything."

Trunks walks out the door and too Jal's house. He knocks on the door. Zanth opens it. He growls as he sees him. " What do you want! You already took my Daddy and Uncle Mura away… so what do you want now!"

" Listen… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to visit him. I'm sure he wants to see you."

" You mean I can!" Zanth smiled back at Trunks. " Thanks so much!"

" Hey I'm not mean. I know how much he means to you. Come on kiddo… lets go pay him a visit."

The dungeon….

Homura continued to cough as a result of the gag in his mouth. ' Would Trunks abandon me and leave me like this? No, he said he wouldn't….' Tears start to fall from his eyes. ' And Zanth… I'm sure he wouldn't…. he wouldn't leave me like this!'

Zanth heard Homura's coughing. " Trunks.. something's wrong… Uncle Mura is coughing…"

Trunks looked at Zanth and then they quickened their pace. Trunks saw Homura locked down on the bed. He opened the cell and he took the gag off him. Homura was breathing better. " Thank you…"

" Who did this to you?" He asked as he undid the second chain.

" Two boys… they also gave me some slop… and beat me in the chest when they got the chance…"

" I'm so sorry Homura.. I didn't know."

" Its ok."

Zanth ran up to Homura. " Uncle Mura!"

Homura put his chained arms around his nephew. " Zanth…"

" You ok now?"

" I'm fine. How are you doing kiddo?"

" I'm doing alright. I miss you."

" I miss you too kiddo. It gets lonely here."

" Homura… can I ask you something?"

" What prince?"

" Can you tell me about the baby, since you are a doctor I thought you would know…"

" Of course…" He got up from the bed and walked up to Ukyo. He out stretched his arm. Ukyo got defensive and set of Homura's chains. " Stop that you bitch!"

" You were going to hurt me."

" I was not!"

All of a sudden she releases him. " Sorry… go ahead."

Homura touched her belly and closed his eyes.

" So? What can you tell me?" Trunks asked.

Homura trembled in pain for a moment. " The child will have amazing power…"

" What is it?"

" You really wanna know?"

" Yes tell me." Ukyo said.

" It's a boy."

The parents were so happy. So much good news. " They baby is developing nicely. I didn't do any damage to him in our first encounter."

" That's good. Thank you Homura."

" Homura…. Lets get you out of here." Trunks said.

Homura looked at Trunks. " What?"

" I don't want you getting hurt and abused like that again. Not to mention your ill…I think I will let you go back home."

Zanth smiled and jumped on his Uncle. " YAY! Uncle Mura's coming home!"

" I'm glad to get out of this place…" Looks at Trunks. " I swear I won't cause any trouble…."

" I'm sure you won't."

" Uncle Mura…"

" Yes kiddo?"

" I'm glad your safe… the only bad thing about this is you are still not free."

" To be honest it doesn't matter to me anymore. As long as I can live where ever I please, that's the only freedom I need." Homura looks at Trunks. " We have to get you and your mate off this planet."

" I know. I have to keep hidden all the time and its getting more and more dangerous for Ukyo… she is so far into the pragnancy as it is… do you think you can get us out of here?"

" I have some friends left… If I can get into the castle I will be able to contact them."

" Are they trust worthy?" Ukyo asked.

" Yes. Those guys… they got me out of so many situations. They are close friends to Raditz… Bardock's eldest son. They were there when I needed them most. They can get us out of here."

" Go for it." Trunks said.

" Very well… Prince, I shall meet you back home in an hour." With that Homura disappeared leaving the prince and queen in total shock.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	19. Doubt

Doubt 

Ukyo laid down at the home of her sister in law. She was so pale and weak from the pregnancy. Trunks came over with some cookies and milk for his mate. " Hun? You hungry?"

Ukyo turned to turned to Trunks weakly. " What's the point? I won't be able to keep it down."

" I feel bad for you dear. I'm sorry you have to have such discomfort."

bang " Will you stop apologizing! This was your fault to begin with!" Ukyo looked away. " But then again if I wasn't so weak this wouldn't have happened." She whispered.

Trunks looked at his wife confused. " What did you say?"

" I said if I wasn't so weak this wouldn't have happened!" Ukyo starts crying.

Trunks sits next to her and embraces the crying girl. " Its alright Ukyo. No need to cry. I'm here for you."

" Why did you have to come here in the first place?" She sobbed.

" Wait… you mean you're not happy about all this?"

BANG " Of course I'm not happy you idiot! My whole life is over. I can't do anything any more. I betrayed my people and now I have to stoop so low as to hide out among bastards! I hate this. I hate it… I wish it would all go away!"

Keke walks up to her elder sister. " So you don't want the baby?"

Trunks growls at her. " Of course Ukyo wants the baby!"

" I'm just ashamed he had to be born when all this chaos is going on. If only things could be different…. if only I were different…"

" Ukyo… you don't have to change anything for me. I love you just the way you are. I don't care what other people think of you, you are the best woman in the world. I have no regrets and you shouldn't have any either!"

" It's just that I feel like I let my parents down. They had great exceptions for me. They wanted me to have pure Kanjin children and just to be happy."

" But aren't you happy with me Ukyo?"

" Of course I am happy with you Trunks. I love you a lot. You were the one who showed me the light. If it wasn't for you, I would remain the monster I use to be. But I can't help but feel sorry for our child."

" What do you mean?"

" Well our child will be born a Sankanjin. He will have a hard life. No one will truly except him. I want him to be happy and not have any major problems in the future. He deserves to be happy but I don't know if that is possible with our races as they are. I don't think your father will ever lose the way of things. He will continue to hate us and that hate will cause problems. Do you think everything will be ok?"

" Ukyo… I know everything will be ok. I wouldn't have it any other way. We can make a difference in our worlds. We can bring about a new order and peace. We can do this together… and our son will be the vision of that dream. Things happen for a reason Ukyo. We were brought together and we are going to go through this together. I know we can do it."

" Oh Trunks… thank you."

" I love you Ukyo."

" And I love you Trunks. I always will no matter what happens. Nothing will keep us apart… nothing."

Keke watched the couple embrace. ' Oh I wish I could feel the same way as they do. I just hope they know what they are doing.'

Kadin came up to her. " Its very risky. Homura may try to betray them."

" What!"

" I don't know what Homura will do but I have a feeling that he is up to something."

" But he can't do anything with those chains attached to his arms."

" Homura may not be the one who does it… it could be one of his friends that he is contacting. I just have a bad feeling about all this."

" I wouldn't worry…. My Uncle Mura is the best guy around!" Zanth said.

Keke and Kadin jumped. " AHH!" They shouted.

Zanth smiled. " Hello."

" Geez kid.. You gave me a scare."

" Yeah Zanth.. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

" Sorry Auntie Keke. Sorry Uncle Kadin. I just hope you can learn to trust my Uncle Mura. He's a great guy. I trust him. He would never do anything to hurt people."

" Oh yeah, well already tried to kill off your aunt and her family, not to mention and unborn child. He used me to get to them. Zanth how can you be sure?"

" I can sense it. My Uncle Mura is just struggling with his feelings. Once you get to know him, he ain't such a bad guy. Take my word on it."

' That helps a bit I guess. I just hope that Homura hasn't tricked Zanth into believing this.' Keke thought.

' Why I don't believe this kid… I just have such a bad feeling about it. I hope I'm wrong… I hope to Kami I'm wrong.'

Planet Koumiss

Two middle aged men watched over the communication center. The first known as Taj turned to the monitor. He had long dark purple hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white scientist outfit and black flip flops." You don't think that Lord Homura was killed do you Taiyo?"

Taiyo looked back at Taj. Taiyo had long dark blue hair and green eyes. He too was wearing the same outfit as his friend Taj. " No my old friend. Lord Homura couldn't be killed. He's too powerful to be taken down by some Kanjin scum."

" Speaking of my father…." Seika started. The two men looked over at the long girl. She had long black hair and black eyes. She ware black pants and a black shirt, with a dark purple kimono like cape. On her feet, were black flip flop shoes. (A/N: These kinda shoes are like sandals, except they don't have a strap in the back.) She had a kind expression on her face but her eyes showed great intelligence. " Did you hear word from him?"

Taj looked away from her. " I'm sorry mistress.. Your father has not returned or sent word yet."

Seika started crying. " I knew it. I knew my father was gone."

Taiyo looked at Seika. " I doubt that your father was killed by them. Your father will be home soon… I know he will contact us very soon… he will return."

" I highly doubt it…" She started walking away. ' This isn't fair… I lost mamma, and Uncle Aden…. And now I lost papa….' **crys **' papa, why did you have to leave me…. I don't doubt that there is a possibility that you are still alive…. But I can't doubt the possibility that you could dead….' She slowly walked off into the distance.

Taj looked over at Taiyo. " That girl has some big doubts…."

" Can you really blame her? I mean Lord Homura, hasn't been home in many, many years so I guess you can't help but doubt if he's alive… but I just hope that we are just getting worried for nothing…"

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	20. Thinking back

Thinking back 

Ukyo was waiting in the kitchen waiting for Homura to return. Trunks was cooking some eggs on the stove. Ukyo was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. " Where is that old Saiyan monkey!" She shouted.

Trunks moved the spatula around the eggs. " Don't worry dear. He'll be back. It is kinda hard to get into the castle as you said. So I'm sure he'll be here soon."

" The master has entered the building."

" Oh hello Homura." Ukyo said.

" So did it work?" Trunks asked.

" Yes… I got in contact with them and they will be here in two more days."

" That fast? Woah!"

" Well they were kinda waiting for my call."

" You didn't run into any guards or anything did you?" Ukyo asked.

" I wouldn't worry about them." Homura smiled evilly.

Ukyo looked at him with a surprised look. " You didn't kill them did you!"

" No, no… I didn't. I just knocked them out. I don't kill senselessly. So I wouldn't worry about anything my friends." Homura sniffs the air. " What's cooking?"

" Eggs.. you want?"

" Well yeah that would be nice, thank you Trunks."

Trunks pulled out three plates. He took the spatula and served the eggs on the plates. He put them down on the table and he sat down next to Ukyo.

Ukyo looked at the plate for a minute and then she pushed it away. " I don't want it." She muttered.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and looked at her. He pushed it back toward her.

" Ukyo you must eat something."

Ukyo looked at Trunks and then back at the plate. She shook her head and pushed it away again. " I'm not hungry!"

Trunks growled at her and then he pushed the plate back. " Please Ukyo, just try and eat it."

Ukyo growled back and pushed it away. " I said I'm not hungry!"

Once again Trunks pushed the plate back. " You're going to eat it and that's finally. You need your strength."

Ukyo's eyebrow twitched as she pushed it away. She went behind her and pulled out her pan. With a swift motion she hit Trunks in the head. " When I say I'm not going to eat something, I mean it damn it!" Ukyo shouts.

Homura took this opportunity and spooned up some eggs and he shoved it in her month. " Just shut up and eat it!"

After that the room went quite. Homura finished his eggs and got up from the table. He put his plate in the sink and went to the refrigerator to get a drink. He pulled out a apple juice and he sat back down, smiling. Trunks looked at Homura with a confused look. " Why are you smiling Homura?"

" It's nothing. I'm just thinking about a few things."

Flashback…

A younger unchained Homura came into the kitchen with a happy smile on his face. There was a beautiful young girl standing over the stove. The girl's name was Sei. She had long black hair and black eyes. She wear a red kimono and flip flop shoes. She turned around. Sei's stomach was very round. " Good morning dear."

Homura came over and rubbed Sei's belly. " How are my two beautiful ladies doing today?" He asked with a smile.

" I'm not so good, but the baby is as active as ever."

" What's wrong hun?"

" I can't keep any food down."

"I feel bad for you dear. I'm sorry you have to have such discomfort."

**Slap** " Will you stop apologizing! This was your fault to begin with!"

Homura's cheek was red from the blow. " Sorry… but you must admit that it will be rewarding to have a baby in the house now."

" I guess… But I'm just afraid…."

Homura tilted his head at her. " Afraid of what?"

" That will become like your father."

" Woah now… what brought this on? He didn't bother you again did he?"

" No… its just that the two of you are so simpler. The only difference between you and your father is that your free and your father isn't."

" Now hold on. I'm not anything like my father! It is true that everyone in my family has been imprisoned but that won't happen for years… does it bother you that much?"

" Of course it does! I don't want to see you in such pain my love. I care about you more then anything. I just want to spend my whole life with you, in peace."

" I would too…" Homura saw that Sei's legs were getting unsteady and he walked over and sat her down. " Don't stress yourself. I'll handle serving the breakfast." Homura got the plates out and he severed the eggs. He placed it in front of Sei. Sei looked at the plate for a minute and then she pushed it away. " I don't want it." She muttered.

Homura narrowed his eyes and looked at her. He pushed it back toward her.

"Sei you must eat something."

Sei looked at Homura and then back at the plate. She shook her head and pushed it away again. " I'm not hungry!"

Homura growled at her and then he pushed the plate back. " Please Sei , just try and eat it."

Sei growled back and pushed it away. " I said I'm not hungry!"

Once again Homura pushed the plate back. " You're going to eat it and that's finally. You need your strength."

Sei's eyebrow twitched as she pushed it away. She went behind her and pulled out her pan. With a swift motion she hit Homura in the head. " When I say I'm not going to eat something, I mean it damn it!" Sei shouts.

Aden took this opportunity and spooned up some eggs and he shoved it in her month. " Just shut up and eat it!"

Homura looked up at his younger brother. " Aden? What are you doing here?"

" You said I had to pick you up remember. We have a mission."

Sei sighed. " You have another mission already?"

" That's just how things work sometimes. Listen, I'll be back when I'm able. Until then… take care of yourself. I'll have Taj, and Taiyo look after you until then." He leaned over and he kissed her. " See ya sweetheart."

Homura started to walk out the door when he heard his wife's voice again.

" Homura!"

He turned back around and looked at her. " Yes?"

" Just be careful…"

" I will."

End of flashback…

' _Come to think of it… it has been years since I seen her. That day was the last I saw of her. I hope she's doing alright… Of course she is. My friends are over there. I can't wait to see my little girl again. She probley is all mad that I still haven't come home. Come to think of it I think the last time I spoke with her was when she was five. Man, has it really been that long. She must been in her late teens by now. I'm missed so much in her life. Her first word… and her first attempt at walking. Well I'll try to make it all up to her.' _Homura thought.

" Uh.. Homura? You home in there?" Trunks asked as he waved his hand in Homura's face.

" huh? Of Trunks… sorry about that."

" You alright over there?" Ukyo asked.

" I'm just dandy… I was just thinking about something that happened ages ago. No need to worry." He paused for a minute as he looked at the dish in the sink. He turned around and started walking out the door. " You two better get ready… Taj and Taiyo hate it when people are late."

Ukyo and Trunks looked at the doorway and then back at each other. " I wander what he was thinking about." Trunks said.

" He was thinking about some girl… that's all I could pick up. He was blocking me."

" Well lets not worry about it right now. Come on… lets go upstairs and pack."

" You got it."

Homura started walking to his brother's house. He was lost in another flash back.

Flash back…

Homura walked through the halls of the castle. Guards were everywhere, however these guards were weak compared to him. He sent them flying with nothing but his aura. He reached the control room. " Homura, contacting planet Koumiss. Homura contacting Planet Koumiss… please respond."

Taj and Taiyo appeared on the screen. " Lord Homura!" They both shouted.

" Taj, Taiyo… I see your both doing well."

" And what about you Lord Homura? We haven't heard from you in ages… what's going on?" Taj asked.

" I was imprisoned a while back."

Taiyo shook his head. " It must be a curse."

" Never mind about that!" Homura shouted.

Both men jump. " Woah… sorry Lord Homura." They said.

" Seika is just like him." Taj stated.

" Well go figure he is her father." Taiyo said.

" My daughter… how is the cute girl?"

" She's lonely. She misses you." Taj responded.

" I know I haven't been the best father…. But I know I can't wait to see her again." Homura narrowed his eyes. " Will you two be ready?"

" Yes sir!" They shouted.

" We should be ready in two days." Taj said, " Is Lord Aden with you?"

" Did your mission go alright?"

" Well… I guess you can say Aden is up here." Homura pointed to his head.

Taj and Taiyo were confused about this. " Uh Homura? What do you mean?" Taiyo asked.

" Aden lives within me now. He died in the wars."

" Oh I see." Taj sighed, " So it will be just you then?"

" No."

" No?" They repeated.

" You heard me."

" But who are you bringing? I mean if Aden is in you then who could…." Taiyo started.

" I'm bringing his wife and his friends."

Taj and Taiyo's eyes widened in shock. " WHAT!"

" You heard me. Just don't get under Ukyo's skin. She will surely hurt me severly if anything goes wrong…"

" Understood Homura." Taj said.

" We will be there in two days…" Taiyo said.

" Till then…"

End of flash back….

Aden suddenly found himself in control of Homura's body again. He felt that his brother was tired. He opened the door and Zanth jumped on him all happily. " Uncle Mura!" He shouted. Aden found himself on his back. Zanth cringed, as he looked him. " Oops… Sorry Uncle Mura."

Aden rubbed his head. " Ouch… Sorry kiddo… Your Uncle Mura is sleeping right now."

" Papa!" Zanth hugged him.

Keiko and Jal rubbed their eyes as they walked into the kitchen. " Morning."

They said as they walked in.

" Mama… papa… Papa Aden is here."

Keiko looked at him.. " Aden?"

" Hello again Keiko." He turned to his wife. " Hello hun."

Jal blushed. " Hello Aden."

Keiko looked at Aden. " Aden, what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to in form you that we are leaving for Earth in two days."

Jal was in shock. " We're leaving?"

" Just until the baby is born."

" Well I guess that does make sense." Keiko said.

" Road trip!" Zanth chirped.

' _This might be a bit more fun then I thought. I can't wait to see my niece. Things are getting better and better every day… I hope it lasts_.'

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	21. Leaving our world behind

Leaving our world behind 

In a blink of an eye the two days passed. Everyone who was going had arrived at the location to the platform. Keiko after hours of talks had gotten the people to calm down about all this and assured that things would get better when they returned and the empire would at last be at peace with the Saiyans and the lives of everyone living on the Kanjin home world would have their dreams come true. Ukyo was pleased that her brother managed to do such a thing and she was also happy that the people were not after her or her son's lives. Kadin was also very excited but as usual he was concerned that Homura was going to trick them or do something to prevent the rebirth of the Kanjin Empire. Keke looked at her 'mate'. ' _This time once everything is settled among our races, Kadin and I will be brought together and our love will be officially recognized among or people. I can't wait for that day to come._' She thought.

Kadin looked back at Keke. ' _This is the day I have been waiting for all these years… I thought it would be impossible for us to be together but now, things are looking for the better and we will be able to make a family together and our lives will never go back to the ways they use to be.'_

Homura was in the control room with his brother. Aden sat next to him. He was in his ghostly appearance. He looked over at his elder brother.

" Homura?"

" Um?"

" Well I wanted to tell you its over between me and Jal."

" But why Aden? Why did you stop? You still have a young son to take care of."

" I uh well… I was wondering if maybe you could take him in… I mean he is your nephew.."

" Woah now hold on!" Homura shouted.

Aden's eyebrow rose. " What? What's wrong with my son that you can't take care of him."

" Aden…. I'm just the boys uncle… I'm not his parent. Jal is his living mother… he should stay with her."

" But he wants to be with you Homura. He adores you."

" True… but I'm not the one he SHOULD be with."

" But you already have a daughter… why can't you have a son?"

" Because he's yours!"

Keiko snuck up on the two of them. " Something wrong?" He asked.

The brother's looked behind them. " No." They both said.

" Are you sure? Because I'm hearing a lot of yelling from the back, and Jal was a bit concerned."

" No need to worry… I were just discussing Zanth…"

" You called?" Came Zanth's cute voice.

Aden and Homura cringed. " Hello son."

" Hello Zanth."

" Hi, Papa, Uncle Mura!"

" So… what have you decided…." Keiko asked.

" Decided? What do you mean Papa Keiko?"

" Your real father and Uncle Mura are trying to decide who should take care of you."

Zanth blinked a few times and then he looked at them. " Uncle Mura, Papa… is that true?"

" Yes squirt it is…." Homura said.

" Zanth… we won't force you to pick… but your uncle and I have decided that you would be better off with Homura then anything else."

" You mean I can stay with Uncle Mura, papa?"

" If you want…"

" DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT ASKING ME!" Jal's voice shouted.

Everyone in the room cringes.

" I was going to tell you hun…"

" When? In like two million years?"

" No… its just that…."

" Well spit it out!"

" I was just thinking… that it might be in his best intrest. I mean he loves to be around my brother so it seems only fair that he should be with the person that he likes the most. I know you are the boys mother, but I am his father, and you said it yourself we can't go back to the way things were… like I hoped."

Jal was in shock. ' Why is he still dragging this up? Even after his death he wants to be with me…' She pauses for a minute as she felt a strong feeling in her heart. ' What, what is this feeling? Could it be possible that I love him still? Well I guess it is possible that I do… he was my husband after all not to mention father of my son. But I can't… I can't just avoid Keiko. Oh what should I do…'

' Do what you think is right.' Keiko said.

' But what about you? I just don't want to discard you like yesterdays leftovers.'

' Jal, he was your husband.'

' You don't have to if you don't want to dear. I might just return to the dead some day… That's why I brought this up…. Zanth should be with Homura.'

" I guess your right."

Homura was smiling. " That was very touching." He pressed a few buttons on the control panel. " Good everything is working here…"

Then there was a knock on the door. " Lord Homura?" Taj voice came.

" You in there…"

" The doors open."

The two men came in. " Lord Aden." They said bowing to the ghost.

Keiko and Jal had discretely walked out the door with Zanth. Taj and Taiyo sat down at the controls. Aden shut the door and he appeared in a life like body.

" Ah much better." Aden said.

" So you have gotten your body back I see." Homura said.

" Only for a while. So brother… what are we going to do about those Kanjins out there?"

" Nothing… I understand more then what I did when I was younger. We have gotten into a war without an ending. I have had enough fighting… I have lost too many people. I refuse to lose any more. They have shown me that my way or I should say our father's way was wrong! Things are different now. I can see the light at the end of the dark tunnel. Our lives will be better then they have ever been before."

" I just wished I could have been alive to live it."

In the main part of the ship everyone was discussing Homura and his gang.

" I still think that Homura is up to something!" Kadin argued.

" But that can't be true." Jal insisted.

" I agree with Jal on this one." Ukyo said.

Everyone looked at Ukyo with a look of shock. Trunks put his hand on Ukyo's farehead. " You sick?"

Ukyo twitched. She pulled out her pan and she hit him in the head.

" TRUNKS!"

Trunks rubbed his head. ' Geez… when will these mood swings stop?'

Once again he was hit over the head.

Keiko looked at him. " Maybe you shouldn't think or talk at all." He laughed.

" Very funny!"

Keiko started coughing again. His hand had blood on it from all his coughing. Keiko looked so pale. He clinched his heart and started breathing hard. With that he passed out in Jal's arms. His life force was relativity nonexistent.

" KEIKO!" Jal shouted.

Trunks walked over to check his pulse. " He's alright. He's just extremely weak right now. He'll be better once he gets some rest."

" Hey wait a minute… come to think of it… didn't Homura have the same condition?" Kadin asked.

" That's right… we saw him in the same condition once before… but I haven't seen him in such bad shape in a while. I wonder what is going on." Keke said.

Shock appeared on his face. " I got it!"

Everyone looked at Trunks. " You do hun?"

" Yes, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Remember how he had that incident in the dungeon… well that helped him."

" Say what!" Everyone shouted.

" I don't know how, but what ever the liquid was… it helped Homura get better."

" Strange…" Jal said, " Do you think Homura knows it?"

" He said it himself his condition was different, because of his Saiyan blood… but it might work the same, if he play with it some." Trunks looked out the window and he saw many planets and asteroids. " This isn't the way to Earth!"

Kadin growled. ' I knew something was up! Damn that Homura… what are you up too?'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	22. Children and father

Children and father 

Kadin and the others aboard the ship were certain that something was up. They weren't near Earth at all. They were near another world all together. Trunks got up from his seat and banged on the control room door.

" Homura! Open this door this minute!"

" Its open." He called back.

Trunks opened it and then he walked in. He looked at Homura. " What is the meaning of this?"

" We are here to visit someone. I don't know why you are so angry. Its not like it's a big deal or something."

" You said that you were going to take us to earth." Trunks said.

" You don't understand…" Taj said.

" What was that?"

" Are you deaf as well.."

" I'm not deaf! I just don't understand why we aren't going to Earth."

" We are going there so we can make sure your baby is born without incident." Homura said.

" So what made you do this Homura? And why this planet?"

" I told you, I want to visit someone…." Homura kicked off his boats and put a pair of flip flops on.

Trunks looked at his with a confused look but he soon shook it off as the ship started to enter the atmosphere of the planet. They safely landed on the planet. Outside on the landing deck was a young girl. She had long black hair and black eyes. She ware black pants and a black shirt, with a dark purple kimono like cape. On her feet, were black flip-flop shoes. The door opened. The young girl narrowed her eyes as she saw Ukyo. Faster then anyone's eye could see she attacked her. Ukyo dodged the girl. " Hey, I don't wanna hurt you!" Ukyo shouted.

" Get out of here you Kanjin murderer!" Seika shouted.

Ukyo was shocked at Seika's words. ' But I didn't kill anyone… why does she think I did?'

" You will pay for what you did to my father!" Seika shouted again.

' Her father? But I don't remember killing any Saiyans.'

" DIE WRETCH!"

Before Seika could attack again a strong male hand grabbed her arm. Seika growled. " Let go of me you…." She said as she turned around. She looked up at the man who was holding her. Shock appeared on the teen's face and then tears rolled down. " Papa?"

Everyone there except for Taj and Taiyo were shocked. " PAPA!" They shouted.

" Hello Seika. It's been so long my daughter."

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from the young girl's face. " Oh papa… I've missed you so much…" She hugged him tightly.

Trunks smiled. ' So this is the person Homura wanted to visit… his daughter. I didn't know he had one.'

They walked up to a huge house in the distance. They walked in. Homura crashed on the couch. Taj and Taiyo sat on the arms of the couch. Seika leans against the wall smiling. " I'm sorry about what I said… I haven't seen my father in years. Taj and Taiyo never informed me that he was alive." She gives them a evil glare.

Taj and Taiyo gulp. " Your father told us to keep it a secret." Taj said.

" That's right. He wanted to surprise you when he returned."

Seika turned to her father. " Is this true?"

" Yes it was… I wanted to surprise both you and your mother… speaking of which, where is she?"

Taj, Taiyo and Seika bowed their heads and turned away. Homura looks at them. " Hey, what's with the silent treatment? Where is Sei?"

" Mamma is done papa."

" What do you mean she's done?" Homura shouted."

" Mamma died years ago… in an attack."

Homura looked very upset. " Sei… you couldn't be…. I can't believe I lost her…." For the first time in his life Homura started to cry. He brushed past Kadin and Keke and walked out of the house through the back door.

Kadin couldn't believe it. " Who would have guessed…. I never thought Homura loved anyone…"

" Of course he did. Sei meant a lot to him…." Jal said.

" Uncle Mura…. He is unhappy… I wanna cheer him up."

" I know you want to sweetie." Jal said.

Zanth started walking out but Keiko took him by the arm and he shook his head. " Leave him alone for now… he has to cool off a bit. After that we will try and cheer him up… okay kiddo?"

" Yeah. Uncle Mura should be happy."

Ukyo looks at Trunks. " I feel sorry for the guy… I didn't know about any of this… if I had known that he had a family… I would have let him return to them instead of keeping him locked up."

" There was no way of knowing hun… don't kick yourself about it."

Seika smiled. " I forgive you Ukyo. Mom died peacefully though…. I'm just glad you didn't kill my papa…"

" I don't kill unless I had to, but your father's freedom has been taken away momentary."

" That's not surprising, since the same fate became my grandfathers… its our family 'curse.'"

Keke turns to Trunks. " Can't we do something for him?"

" Maybe… when I get to earth, there might be a way to help Homura get his life back in order."

Homura was up on a high hill over looking the house that he and his family had lived in. He kneeled in front of a tomb stone. He had flowers in his arms. He was crying as well. He placed the white flowers in front of her grave. ' Sei… I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry you died without me here… I'm sorry for everything I did wrong… because of my desires, I have been handed the same fate as my father as we both thought would happen in the first place. Because of me, Seika had to grow up by herself most of the time. But I must say this… you helped Seika to become a very powerful Saiyan and I'm grateful for that, my love. Don't worry, I shall continue to be strong for the both of our daughter and us. Rest in peace my love… I shall not let your death be meaningless… I will repay the deed and revenge you, I swear I will!' Homura stands up and kisses the stone and then he walks away.

Planet Kansei…

In the dark dungeons of the Kanjin home world two boys sleep chained to the walls. The eldest was named Yuri. He had long black hair, with coal eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. On his belt there was a sword. His little brother Arc had short brown hair, which looked like a mop and brown eyes. He had a red band around his head. He had a sword attached to his belt.

An older man in his late years came into the room. He looked just like Homura. Shimura was the man's name. He was exact look alike to Homura, except for one difference, Shimura had a scar on his right check.. a cross shaped scar. Just like any of Homura's family, he had a long heavy chain rapped on his arms. He looked up at the two children. He reached up and undid the chains holding them. Both boys woke up as they landed on the ground.

" Good day father." Yuri said.

" I hope your well father." Arc said.

" Good to see my sons are going well… did you do as I asked?"

" Yes father… I gave Homura the liquid as you instructed."

" Good, good! Your brother won't know what hit him… and when he returns with his friends we will take that opportunity and destroy everything he cared about. I have already have taken care of his wife and soon I will be after his daughter…. Your brother will join us yet!"

" That would be great… us… one big happy family." Arc said.

" Well as happy as a evil family can be, my dear brother!" Yuri said.

Shimura smiled at his sons and then he looked up at the ceiling. ' Enjoy your peace now my eldest son… soon your life will be live a living hell and you will walk in my footsteps and our race and family will rise to power as it did all those years ago….'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I wanted to finally reveal the two mystery boys from a few chapters back. They happen to be Homura's little brothers. Things are thinking up around here… till next time. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	23. The babies soon arrival

The babies soon arrival 

Seika was so glad to have guests around the house. She had remembered how things were in the old days when she would entertain all of her parents visitors and have great times with their children. But the one thing she was so fascinated about what the miracle of life. She looked at Ukyo constantly and she wondered what it was like to be an expected mother. She always wanted to be one since she was little but she never had the chance. After her mother died she decided not too. She was the only one left until her father returned. Homura was so much happier at his old house then he had ever been before.

Ukyo was actually feeling better on this new planet then she did back on Kansei. ' Its amazing… I don't feel sick at all… and now my appetite has almost tripled. I'm getting less and less angry with Trunks and things see so much better. I wonder what I is about this place?'

Seika smiled as she picked up on Ukyo's thoughts. She turned back to the living room. " I'm glad you are doing well Ukyo…"

Ukyo looked back at her in shock. " How did you know? I didn't say anything to you about it."

" I was able to pick up your thoughts."

" I see… so you're a mind reader?"

" That is just something I picked up on." She walked into the living room.

" Mamma taught me every thing about expecting mothers. As the daughter of the scientist I played around with foods that help a mother with a child, and over the years I have helped many woman feel much better."

" How old were you when you did this?" Ukyo asked. She was very surprised.

" Um… I was about 10… I believe."

" Woah. That's pretty young."

Homura came over and hugged Seika. " That's my girl. She takes after her father when it comes to brains… isn't that right honey?"

" Yeah papa!"

Jal came over to Ukyo. She started checking out Ukyo and her baby to see what was going on. " Things are looking very good Ukyo. It's the best case I have ever seen before. What ever you are doing keep doing it."

" So the baby is healthy then?"

" Fit as a button. I am amazed. But that also makes my job a bit easier. If things go as I expect you will have a fast and easy birth."

Seika smiled again. " I'm glad its working… I'm so use to doing it on Saiyans I wasn't sure if it would work on a Kanjin mother. But it makes my day when I know everything will be better for the mother."

" Did you forget about me? I'm the only who finally gets a relief… no more pans to the head." Trunks said.

Ukyo smirked. " I wouldn't be so sure Trunks dear… I can still hit you if I want."

Trunks cringes at the site of the pan Ukyo was waving around. " I hate pans… now I think I understand why Goku, Gohan, and father cower at the site of it." He looks at his wife pleading. " Please, don't hit me with that again."

" If you behave yourself my love and don't get me angry… everything will be fine."

" That's easier said then done." Trunks muttered. Ukyo raised the pan again. Trunks backed off as a result. " I'm just going to go uh outside, yeah outside… You got a pool or something?" He shook his head. ' Ok that was a stupid thing to ask… like they would have a pool on an alien planet… I think Ukyo fried my brain.'

" As a matter of fact we do have one." Seika said.

Trunks turns to her in shock. " You have a pool here?"

" Of course… mamma and papa made one before I was born."

Homura sighed. " And it was quite enjoyable too."

Trunks smiled. " Where is this pool?"

" Over there." Homura pointed to the glass doors at the other end of the room.

Trunks rushed out the room and he found himself standing in front of a huge pool. " Woah this is amazing!"

The pool was a rectangle… on its far end there was a diving board. The water was so clear and so was the pool. There was nothing in it. On the floor near the wall there were boggy boards and a floatable lounger. Trunks was so excited. He started throwing off his cloths. Seika and the others were standing there as Trunks was going to jump in. " Trunks don't….." It was too late. Trunks jumped in the pool. A second later he jumped out of it. He floated in the air holding on to his arms and rubbing them.

" Why didn't you warn me it was cold!" He shouted.

" I tried to but you didn't listen…" Seika said, " But don't worry I can warm it up a bit." She went over to the left side of the pool. She pressed a few bricks and a control pad appeared. " Lets see here…. Trunks get in the pool and I will adjust the temp."

" Ok…" Trunks floated down but he didn't want to go in the water. His toes just touched the water.

Ukyo laughed. " Don't be such a baby… get in!"

" But its cold Ukyo!"

" I don't care what it is… you get in that pool or I'll hit you again."

" No fair…" Trunks slowly descended into the pool. " Alright I'm ready Seika." She started turning the knob and after a few turns Trunks said. " That's good… not too cold and its not hot… it's just right." Trunks relaxed in the pool. He looked at everyone else. " Whatcha waiting for? Take a load off… and come in."

Seika walked over to Ukyo. " It helps with the relieving process…."

" If you say so…" Ukyo took off her kimono.. and she was left with a long shirt. She stepped in the pool and walked over to her husband who was at the side of the pool. Ukyo leaned back and sighed. " This feels so good."

Kadin smiled. " Well since you two are in lets join the party…"

Every striped down and one after another they got in. Seika went to the deep end of the pool. She was wearing a purple two piece. " Heads up everyone." Seika jumped in the air a few times and then she flipped into the pool making a big splash.

Taj and Taiyo held up 10 signs. " Very good ma'am." Taj said.

" You are the best at that." Taiyo said.

Seika looked at the two men. " Aren't you coming in?"

" No… we better take care of other things… like a snack for you all." Taj said.

" That would be lovely…. But do you know how to make it?"

" Of course… we had two fine teachers." Taiyo said.

Seika smiled. " Just don't burn the place down." She went under water again and swam to the others.

All the women were enjoying the feeling of the water hitting them. Kadin was busy giving Keke a rub down.

Seika came over. " So do you like it?" She wasn't asking anyone in particular.

" I love it.. you really know how to help a pregant woman Seika." Ukyo said.

" I try my best. All woman get my special care. I wanted it too be comfortable for you."

" Well I thank you for it. All my stress is going away."

" Excellent …"

Seika turned to Jal. " So how long do you say she has until the baby is born?"

" Ah… I'd say… say around a few more months. But if she might have an early labor but that isn't too unusual. So one month the easiest."

" That's very soon." Trunks said.

" We will just have to see." Jal said.

Ukyo rubbed her tummy and winced.

" Something wrong?" Jal asked.

" The little brat is doing flips in there and he keeps kicking me."

" Lively little thing isn't he…." Seika said, " Well it is to be expected… since he does have Saiyan blood. I guess you might be right Jal if he keeps this up, it could be any day in this month."

" Seriously!" Ukyo said.

" Yep… I have been checking up on your tests…. Very promising… it won't be long now."

" Well I can't wait… all this pain and work would pay off. I want to be a mother and I want to make my child a great life. I just hope we can pull it off.."

" We will do it together Ukyo… you and me. Our baby will something else… so great he'll be a legend. I'm sure we can do it Ukyo. Peace will come about and we will be able to do what our ancestors thought was impossible…"

" And that is a day to wait for."

Hey everyone. Alright that was a kinda weird chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Till next time. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	24. False labor

False labor 

Ukyo walked out to the room into the kitchen to find something to eat. Taj and Taiyo were as usual stuck making the meals for everyone. She looked at the two men. " So what do we have today?"

" The same old yummy treats. Some salad, and fish and stuff…" Taj said.

Taiyo cringes. " And that ever that is… Seika keeps telling us to make it but I have no idea what it is."

" Looks good and smells good too." Ukyo said.

" Pregant woman… I don't know, what strange habits." Taj said.

Ukyo's eye twitched. She pulled out her pan.

Taiyo looked up at her for a minute. " AHHH!" He shouted.

Taj looked back at his friend. " What's wrong?"

" P-P-P-A-A-A-A-N-N-N-N" He stamared.

" What was that?"

" So you think I'm strange do you!" **BANG**

Taj rubbed his head and looked at Taiyo. " Oh pan. Ouch!"

Trunks leaned in to check up on his mate. " Everything okay in here?"

" Oh yeah, hanky dory!" Taj hissed.

" I see Ukyo hit you with her pan."

" Yeah. And I enjoyed it too." Ukyo said.

Trunks laughed nervously. ' Well at least it wasn't me this time.' Ukyo glared back at Trunks. Trunks gulped. ' Well maybe I should be out of here before she decides to hit me again.'

Ukyo smiled back at Trunks. ' At least he's learning…'

Keiko walked in. " Morning everyone."

" Good morning bro. How are you feeling this morning?"

" I've been better. But I'm alright for now. And how about you sister? They baby doing well?"

" He's as active as ever. I couldn't get much sleep but I managed."

" Well as long as you are doing well that's all that matters to me." Keiko looks around. " Have you see Zanth anywhere?"

" You know him. He's hanging out with Homura as usual. I think they went to Sei's grave."

Sei's grave…

Zanth looked at the tomb stone. " Uncle Mura?"

" Um? What's up?"

" What was Auntie Sei like?"

" She was a really nice person. I think you would have liked her company. She was also very beautiful. I miss having her around."

" Mom was really something else. She was very good at what she did best. She helped many people with their problems and didn't ask for anything in return. She was the best healer that I have ever known."

" My mommy is the same." Zanth said, " She's a healer too. She keeps complementing how much she wish she could have learned from her."

" Hey Zanth.. it was nice of you to come an visit my mother. I appreciate it."

" Don't mention it… I wanted to go." Zanth closes his eyes. ' Auntie Sei, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you when you were alive. I would love to meet you in the flesh. I think we would have a good time together. Rest in peace…' Zanth kissed the stone and walked off with his uncle and cousin.

Ukyo sat back in a chair in the living room. She felt really sharp pains. " Is it time already?" She asked.

Jal looked over. " What's the matter?"

" I think its that time."

Jal felt around. " No not yet. It seems you are experiencing false labor pains. No need to be concerned it happens all the time."

" Why me!"

" We're back! Did we miss anything?" Seika asked.

" Nothing of great importance. Ukyo just had a false labor pain."

" Well that's a good sign. Not too long now." Seika said.

" Seriously!" Trunks shouted.

" Uh huh… the baby is coming soon. In maybe in a week or so."

" I'm so excited. I can't wait to be a father." Trunks said.

" You will be able to wait when the hard part comes… taking care of the little bundle of joy. And I should know. Zanth was a handful." Jal said.

" I was?"

" Oh Kami yes! You wouldn't sleep for anything."

" Well I guess that is something all parents have to deal with sooner or later. But in the end its all worth it right when you get that feeling that you Accomplished something grand."

Ukyo hugged her husband. " I know all the pain I have to go through is worth it if we can have such a joy in our lives."

Zanth wipes his eyes. " That's so sweet. I'm glad you two are happy."

Ukyo looked at Trunks. " I think I better take it easy for the next few days…"

" Yeah, and don't hesitate to ask for me if anything is going on alright."

" You bet. The father can't be missing at a time like this."

Later that night…..

Trunks slowly walked up the stairs. ' Man today has been one surprise after another. Three times Ukyo thought the baby was coming… I can't believe mom had to go through all this with me. It's such hard work.' He walked into his room. " I'm here… how is everything?"

" It happened again."

" Aw… don't worry hun… it will be over soon."

" Come on get in bed already… you look terrible."

" I just have been so worried… you feel alright?"

" I feel terrible … not a wink of sleep all day." Ukyo said.

" Well then, we will have to do something about that won't we." Trunks got in bed and pulled Ukyo toward him. " Relax now." He started rubbing her tummy to make Ukyo feel better. " Better?"

" Much better… could you keep doing that?" She purred.

" Anything for my girl."

" You're the greatest Trunks… thank you for being there for me."

" No, thank you for everything. You have healed me Ukyo, I feel so complete with you by my side. No lets get some sleep… we have a big day ahead of us."

Trunks had no idea how true that was. For in a few hours his life would have more to deal with and their relationship will grow even more. The time has come, the time for the babies arrival..

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Good I hope. The next chapter is the real labor. Yay! I know you are all looking forward to that. Till then. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	25. He's here

He's here 

Ukyo and Trunks were sleeping so nicely in their bed. Things seemed so peaceful between the two. Ukyo's arm was around Trunks' waist. Then all of a sudden Ukyo felt a strong pain in her. She accidentally pushed her nails into Trunks. " OUCH!" He shouts as he jumps out of bed. He put his hand on his side and it was slightly bleeding. " Ukyo! What was that for?"

" Sorry hun… Oh… God… I think its coming!"

" You sure? Its really time?"

" Yes Trunks!"

Trunks was freaking out. " What to do, what to do… I don't know…."

" Get Jal and Seika in here!" She shouts as another contraction come upon her.

" Right…." Trunks runs out of the room and runs all the way over to Jal's room. He starts knocking on the door. " JAL!" Trunks shouts. He knocks again.

Jal slowly strolls to the door in her panties and slippers. He rubbed her eyes and looked up at Trunks. " Trunks, do you know what time it is?" Jal said sleepily.

" Yes… Its time for the baby!" Trunks shouts at the sleepy healer.

Jal snaps awake. " The babies coming! Alright, you go get Seika… I'll be right there." Trunks nods as he runs off to get Seika. Jal runs into her room. Keiko looks at his new mate. " What are you doing? And who was that at this hour?"

Jal rushed over to the dresser to get some things. " It was Trunks. Ukyo is in labor…. I have to take care of it."

Zanth comes out into the hall. " Mamma? What's going on?"

" Your auntie Ukyo is having her baby."

" Really!" The boy chriped.

" Yep."

" Can I come… I never saw a baby being born before."

" Alright Son, but just stay out of mommy's way."

" Okay."

Keiko got up. " I'll go too."

" Alright people… lets get going!" Jal and her family walked out the room and into Ukyo's.

Trunks ran into Seika's room. " Seika! Ukyo's in labor."

" I'm coming!" Seika shouted back. Seika ran passed Trunks and he soon followed after her. They arrived in Ukyo's room.

Jal was placing a wet cloth over Ukyo's stone. Ukyo's body temperature was way up. Her stone was throbbing and Ukyo began to breath hard. Trunks held her hand. " I'm right here Ukyo…."

Ukyo looked at Trunks. " Thank you…" Ukyo cringed as she felt another contraction. She squeezed Trunks' hand. He groaned in pain.

' Man… this is going to be a long labor… I just hope I last for the whole thing….'

' You're not the only one… I feel very weak Trunks. I don't know if I can do this.'

' Hey… don't talk like that. You're strong Ukyo. You can do this.'

Ukyo screamed as she felt a contraction and she once again squeezed Trunk's hand. Trunks clinched his teeth. Jal swiped the hair out of Ukyo's eyes and she rubbed her head with water again. Once again Ukyo let out a scream. " This is all your fault Trunks!"

Ukyo groaned. " Why does it hurt so much?" She whined as she leaned into the soothing coolness of the wet cloth.

Jal chuckled lightly and dabbed at Ukyo's forehead. " It's because you have a living being inside of you trying to get out."

Ukyo bit her lip as another contraction hit and squeezed Trunks hand. Trunks winced. " Ow, Ukyo, ease up a bit!" He cried.

Ukyo growled and turned to her mate. " This is your fault you know." She whispered dangerously.

Trunks looked up in surprise. " What?" His eyes wide as he watched her squeeze his hand and groaning at the tightening on his sensitive fingers.

Ukyo continued to growl in pain. "You got me pregnant!" She screamed.

Trunks tried his best to handle the great pain that was being inflicted on his hand. " This is what being a father's all about... man... now I know why my dad wasn't around when mom was having me... it hurts too much." Trunks groans again as he looks up at Seika. " Are we getting anywhere?"

Seika opened her mouth to answer the worried father but at that moment a loud clang rang through the room and the girl turned quickly to see Trunks holding his head in pain and Ukyo brandishing her pan.

" You think me squeezing your hand hurts! You don't know pain!" She screamed as she hit him again in the head.

Seika and Jal grabbed her arms and took the weapon away. "Ukyo, you need to relax or you'll put more stress on the baby." Seika said.

Ukyo fell back to her pillow and whimpered as Jal continued to bath her brow with the cool cloth. " How much longer?" She whined.

Seika smiled. " Well I was about to tell Trunks that everything is going well and you seem to be having contractions at a normal level now." She shook her head. "We can't be sure though, you could could have the baby in a few minutes or a few hours."

Trunks panicked at the word hours. He falls backward. " I can't do this... I just can't last that long."

Zanth looked over at Trunks. " Woah... I didn't think it was that hard..."

" This is the light part son... just wait till things really get interesting..."

Zanth looked uncertain. " It's kinda already interesting." He cocked his head. " But if you say so." He grinned.

Trunks was shaking his head while he spread out on the floor. " It's too much, I need my mother." He sniffed.

Ukyo's eyes flashed. " Trunks, stop being a baby!" She raised her fist threateningly. " Get over here and give me your hand or else."

Tears came to Trunks eyes. " Do I have to?" He sniffed, looking to anyone for help.

" She's your mate, you have to help her." Keiko chided. Trunks' shoulders slumped in defeat and he slowly shuffled to Ukyo's side and held out his hand. Ukyo took it immediately and clenched as hard as she could.

" Don't you ever leave me again!" She screamed.

Trunks whimpered. " I won't! I won't!" He tried to pull back his crushed limb. Ukyo was about to scream at him again but her roar swiftly changed to a surprised groan as her stomach shifted noticeably.

" Is it time?" Jal asked worriedly.

Seika smiled. " It sure looks like it. Alright, Ukyo.. listen to me... breath and push..."

Trunks prepared himself for the worst. ' Oh boy... here it comes... breath Trunks... you can handle this...'

Ukyo's eyebrow twitched. 'You can handle this! You better stay right next to me Trunks.' She warned mentally. Ukyo nodded her head and began her breathing exercises. " In and out, in and out." She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

Seika nodded. " That's it, just relax and let the baby out into the world." She smiled. Ukyo frowned at the swift pierce of pain slicing at her side but continued breathing through her mouth. Trunks breathed along with her.

" That's it Ukyo, just keep breathing deeply." He encouraged her. " Deeper, deeper." He chanted.

Jal laughed and moved to help Seika. " Trunks any deader and she'll pass out." She chuckled.

Trunks grinned. " Oh, that's not the point?" He joked. The painful grip on his hand focused his eyes on the sweating Ukyo.

" No that is no the point." She growled. " Ah!" She threw her head back to the pillow and lifted her back off the bed in pain.

Seika looked down. " Hey, hey! We have a little visitor coming in..." Everyone was happy to hear that. " Alright... your doing good Ukyo... your doing good... just breathe in and out... and push..."

Ukyo growled. " I am pushing! Ngh!" She pushed as hard as she could at her words, holding her breath against the pressure building up below her waist.

Seika's eyes brightened. " A little more Ukyo, your baby is almost born!" She clapped. Ukyo clenched her teeth and rode the wave of pain and pushed with all her might. Trunks' eyes rolled into his head as Ukyo squeezed his hand reflexively.

A loud wail pierced the room and everyone sighed in relief. Ukyo cried out and sobbed as she fell back and relaxed into the blankets. Seika took the tiny bundle and moved away to clean the baby. Trunks leaned in and kissed Ukyo gently on her brow. " Good job sweetie." He said softly.

Ukyo panted lightly and opened sleepy eyes. " Where's my baby?" She mumbled.

Seika comes over. " Here he is." She handed Ukyo the baby. He cooed in her arms.

Trunks smiled at his wife. " You did good Ukyo." He leaned over and kissed her on the head.

" So this is our little boy uh... so uh, what are we going to name em?"

" How about Trukyo?"

" That's a wonderful name." Seika said gently. Ukyo sighed and nodded as she watched her baby lovingly.

Trunks grinned and turned to the others. " I'm a Daddy." He said happily.

Keiko chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. " Good job." He congratulated.

Jal nodded. " Why don't you go tell the others?" She shooed him out of the room and smiled as they heard his happy cry.

" I'm a Daddy!"

Homura was sitting outside with Kadin. Trunks comes in. " I'm a daddy!" He cheers. The two men smile.

" That's great... so when are you going through with the implanting process?" Kadin asked.

Trunks faltered. " Implanting process?" He frowned.

Kadin looked at Trunks. " I'm surprised you don't know about that... your son is a Sankanjin after all... we must have our stone's implanted into us... unlike the Kanjins... so when you going to do it?"

Trunks paled. " Uh, will it hurt him?" He asked worriedly.

Kadin laughed. " He's young, he won't remember." He waved his hand.

Trunks nodded. " Well I guess I have to talk to Ukyo about it then." He said thoughtfully.

" Do it soon." Homura said. " It's better when they're young."

Kadin rolled his eyes. " You can only do it when they're young." He said.

Keke came up beside her boyfriend. " You really should do it soon." She said.

Trunks nodded. " I'll go ask Ukyo now then." He said. Trunks walks in.

" Uh Dear... i just found out about the implanting process... so what do you think? Do you think its a good idea to do it now?"

Ukyo agreed. " Yes... we have too."

Jal and Seika nodded. " I think that would be a wonderful idea." Seika said.

Jal agreed. " Would you like us to complete the process?" She offered.

Ukyo and Trunks nodded. " I wouldn't trust anyone else." Ukyo said truthfully.

Jal grinned at the trust Ukyo held in them. "We'll be careful with your son." She promised. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Trukyo had his father's coloring with his curly baby lavender hair, though it was slightly streaked with red. He yawned and opened his eyes a tiny bit, observing her with bright green eyes similar to his mother's. Seika took the baby boy from Jal's arms. "Okay baby Trukyo, let's do this."

Jal took out a yellow stone. She put it in a 'gun' She placed it on the baby's forehead and she pulled the trigger. The yellow stone appeared in the boy's head. He cried loudly. And soon he fell back asleep. Seika walked back over to Trunks and Ukyo. " Alright its all done..."

Trunks blinked. " That's it?" He asked in surprise.

Seika laughed. " What did you expect?" She wondered.

Trunks flushed. " Well I don't know, something more bloody I guess." He rubbed his head ruefully.

Jal shook her head. " Men and violence." She chuckled.

Ukyo smiled weakly and yawned. " Why don't you show him to the others?" She told Trunks.

Trunks perked up. " Really?" He asked excitedly.

Ukyo chuckled. "Yes, I want my sister to see her nephew." She said.

Keiko grabbed Trunks arm and laughed. " Why don't I help you over there." He said. Trunks nodded as he carried the sleeping bundle in his arms back outside.

All of others were so amazed at the beautiful baby that was just born. Keke smiled. " He's so cute." She stared at him for a moment. " You know Trunks you will have to show your father sooner or later."

Trunks sighed. " Yeah I know!" He rocked his son gently. " But luckily my mom will be there." He chuckled.

Zanth reached out and lightly touched the tiny baby. " He's so tiny." He breathed.

Trunks smiled. "You want to hold him?" He asked.

Zanth's eyes widened. " Can I really?"

Trunks nodded and gently placed the baby in the boy's arms. "Watch the head." Homura warned.

Zanth did and looked on in amazement. " He looks like you Trunks." He smiled.

" Yeah... I guess he does doesn't he..." Trunks yawned. " Man I'm wiped out an I didn't do anything... Well i guess we better be hitting the sack... we have a long day ahead of us."

Keke laughed. " Especially you." She smiled.

Trunks lifted Trukyo from Zanth's arms. " What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

Kadin hugged Keke close to his side. " You're a father now Trunks, your life belongs to your child." He laughed.

Trunks face paled. " It can't be that hard can it?" He asked in panic.

Homura held up his hands. " Don't ask me." He sighed. "I wasn't there for my child's birth." He said sadly.

" That goes for me too." Aden said.

Trunks deflated. " I'm sure it can't be that hard." He persisted. So the new father took his son to bed with him and soon all there of them were off to bed and he would soon learn to tortures of being a father.

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I once again thank my friend, KitsuneAkai13 for all her help with this chapter. The next chapter will be full of parent torture… Till then please review.

Trunks and goten


	26. Long night

Long Night 

Ukyo and Trunks fell asleep on their bed as their new born infant sleeps next to them in a crib which was made by Taj and Taiyo. He was sleeping peacefully for a while but then the peace of the night was broken with a loud cry from the baby. Ukyo groans and turned over to Trunks. " What's that?"

" Trukyo wants attention."

Ukyo rubbed her eyes. " What time is it?"

" Midnight."

" Oh kami! I only had two hours sleep." Ukyo wined.

" You go back to bed, I'll take care of the little squirt."

" No it's alright dear. I'll take care of it… you get the next one." Ukyo got up and walked over to her son. She picked him up. " What's the matter kiddo?" She takes a sniff. " Well you don't need to be changed… So I guess your hungry uh… alright lets go." Ukyo takes her new born son into the kitchen. She places him in the baby chair. She looks into the refrigerator and she pulls out some baby formula. She puts it on the stove and starts to heat it up. Trukyo was whimpering as he looked up his mother. Ukyo smiled at her son and put her fingers through his hair. ' So much like your daddy.' A few moments later the formula was heated and she put it in a bottle. Ukyo picked up her son and put him on her lap. With her free arm she up the bottle in his mouth. Trukyo sucked on the bottle. " That's my good boy." Ukyo said.

Once the bottle was finished Trukyo yawned and he fell asleep in his mother's arms. Ukyo smiled and she walked back into the bedroom and placed him back in the crib with his little blanky. Ukyo crawled back in bed.

Trunks looked over at his wife. " Trukyo all taken care of?"

" For now anyway… It's you're turn next."

" Lovely…" Trunks said sarcastically.

Trunks turned over and tried to get back to sleep once again. Ukyo laid her hand across his hip again and fell asleep. But Trunks didn't get to sleep for long. A short hour went by when the parents suddenly heard their son's loud cry. Ukyo slapped Trunks. Trunks woke up. " Oh geez…." He looks at the clock. " I just got an hour sleep…." Trunks sniffed the air. " What's that smell?" He asked.

" Trukyo needs to be changed…"

Trunks cringed. " Great I get the messy part."

" Just go it…." Ukyo muttered as she turned over.

Trunks got up and put his slippers on. He walked over to the crib and put the little light on. He looked down at his son. He cringed again… " Oh boy… you little stinker… you mad a big mess!" The blanket had poop all over it and Trukyo ripped up the dipper and put it all over himself. Trunks held his son at a distant trying to not get the smell on him. Picked up the blanket and took Trukyo into the bathroom. Trunks turned on the water and he put the blanket in it. He then took off what was left of the dipper and he put his son in the tub to try to clean him off. Trukyo splashed the water on his father. Trunks cringed. " Now I have to take a bath!" Trunks carefully took the soap and put it on the wash towel and he started rubbing the baby down. Trunks didn't miss a single spot. After that, the got all the soap off and did a through rinse. Trunks leaned over to smell Trukyo's hair. " Woah, little man… you really stink… alright, time to do that hair…" Trunks put a little dab of shampoo on his hand and he rubbed the stuff into his son's hair. Trukyo cooed at his father's touch. " Like that don't we." Trukyo's hair was all foamed up. Trunks took some of the bubbles and blew them in Trukyo's little face. Trunks smiled and let out a little laugh. " Alright, lets get you all squeaky clean." He rinsed his son off. Trunks picked up the dripping baby and rubbed him down with a dry towel. " Doesn't that feel good?" Once again Trukyo cooed at his father. He put him on the dressing table. Trunks raps the young boy in his dipper and carried him off to his room.

Ukyo turns over to see her husband. " Trunks, what happen to you?"

" Trukyo… that's what happened…."

" Well you better get cleaned up mister… I don't want a smelly husband next to me…"

Trunks put another blanket on his son and he marched over to the bathroom again. ' Man, I was lucky this was my night close and not my favorite outfit… oh well….' He stripped all his cloths off and he put his boxers on the side so when he got out he could put them back on. Everything else went in the wash, including Trukyo's first blanket. Trunks opened the shower door and then closed it behind him. He turned on the water. The steam filled the room. Trunks picked up the shampoo bottle, put some in his hand, and then roughly rubbed it in his hair. He sighed as the water fell on his body. It was so relaxing. ' Man this feels good…' He leaned back into the water and he rinsed all the shampoo from his hair. While Trunks was relaxing in the tub the baby was once again crying.

Ukyo didn't turn around. " Trunks… can you take care of the baby…" There was no response from the empty room but the baby's cry. Ukyo turned around. " Trunks?" She noticed that he was in there. " I guess I got to take care of you." She got up and looked at her son. " What's the matter… hungry again?" Ukyo had that feeling he was. She picked him up. " Alright kiddo… lets go." She walked past the bathroom and into the kitchen again.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. Trunks was now cleaning the rest of his body. After a while he finished cleaning himself down. He stepped out of the tub and rubbed himself down. He put his boxers back on and he walked into his room again, while he was drying his hair. " Ukyo… I'm back." He looked at the bed. " Oh she must be down stairs with the kid again." He decided to go down with her. He walked into the kitchen. "Ukyo…."

She turned around. " Hello Trunks… have a nice shower?"

" Oh yeah! So relaxing… I really enjoyed it. The baby hungry again?"

" You bet he's hungry again. This kid is always hungry… just like his father."

" Well he is Part Saiyan after all…."

" I guess but Geez Trunks…."

Trunks laughed nervously. He walked over to the stove and poured the formula into the bottle. He handed it over to Ukyo. " Here."

Ukyo put the bottle into Trunks' mouth. " So Trunks… when are we leaving for Earth?"

" In the morning…."

" I guess that would be good. I just hope we can get some sleep…."

" Me too."

Trukyo finished his meal and Ukyo made him burp. " Alright… lets get to bed…."

Trunks and Ukyo tried to go to bed for the fifth time that night. But it wasn't going to last. The baby started crying again. Trunks and Ukyo sighed really loud. " I can't take this anymore!" Trunks said.

" I have an idea." Ukyo got up, took her son and laid him next to her. " Let him sleep with us…"

" Alright…" Trunks leaned over and kissed both her and their son. " Good night."

Ukyo kissed him back. " Goodnight love."

The baby's tail went around his mother and he curled up and went to sleep. Both parents smiled. Ukyo was so smart finding out the one way to get Trukyo to sleep throughout the whole night. The rest of the night was silent and peaceful.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	27. The morning before the trip

The morning before the trip 

Keke walked to her sister's room and she knocked on the door. " Ukyo? You awake in there yet?" There was no answer from behind the door. She peeked inside the room and she smiled at what she saw. ' Awe… they are so cute sleeping there like that. Well I guess they had a rough night, I'll just let them sleep a little while.' Keke walked away from the door and she meet Kadin in the kitchen. " So how did you sleep?"

" Very good actually…. I had fun with you last night."

" I'm glad you enjoyed it. To be honest I really want to have a baby soon."

" Don't worry you'll get one. It might take a little while, but we shall see… maybe by the time we get to earth, you will be expecting."

" I hope so."

" What's all this talk about expecting?" Keiko asked. He yawned as he walked in.

" Oh good morning big brother. No Kadin and I were just talking about having a baby."

" Do you really want to go through what your sister is now? Man is was a mess last night… I swear I woke up like 5 times last night, just because Trukyo cried. Ukyo was so tired, uh."

" Yeah I know. I felt it too."

" She still sleeping?" Keiko asked.

" Yeah, it was the cutest thing." Keke said. " Little Trukyo was all curled up around his mother. And Ukyo's arm was around him. Trunks was curled toward Ukyo, and all that. So cute."

Jal walked in. " So what's for breakfast?"

" I'm not sure… hey where's Taj and Taiyo?"

" Hey open the damn door would you." Came Taj's voice.

" Will you shut up! My hands are full too!" Taiyo said.

Taj and Taiyo get close to the glass door. " Uh, guys can you open up?" Taj asked.

" Yeah, I can't hold all this forever!" Taiyo said.

" Will you stop your complaining!"

Keiko walks over to the door and opens it for the two men. They rush past everyone into the kitchen and they put down all the fruit they had carried from the trees out back. Jal looks at the bowls. " What's with the fruit?"

" Seika uses them in her formulas… for both woman and babies…."

" I see… but do you think you have enough there?"

" Oh yeah, this is about a months worth."

" Geez!" Everyone in the room shouted.

Jal looked around. " Hey, has anyone see my son anywhere?"

" He's with Homura dear." Keiko said.

" That boy… he's so predictable." They heard a big slash outside. Jal looked out the door and she smiled. " They are having a water battle."

Keke walks up to her sister. " So cute…"

Keiko smiled. " I think Zanth would be happy with Homura…. The two of them get along so nicely."

Jal nodded. ' I suppose having Homura near, is like having his father. Aden may only be a spirit now…. I'm glad Zanth has them with him. I want Zanth to be happy… he deserves to be after what he had to go through…'

Zanth splashed his uncle with a wave of water. " I got you again Uncle Mura!"

Homura smiled. " I'll get you…." He walks over, acting like a monster. He grabs on to him, lifts him in the air and he then through him back in. Homura laughs.

Zanth comes back to the surface. " Yuck… water went up my nose."

Homura laughed some more. " Water nose…"

" Oh yeah!" Zanth went over to the side of the pool and he picked up two noodles. He tosses one to Homura. " Here Uncle Mura."

" Oh yeah sure…. I get the pink one!" He wined.

" Hee hee." Zanth put his noodle up. " On guard!" Both of them clash their noodles at each other. " Ah mine's alive!" Zanth said as he lost control of his noodle.

" Mine too!" The noodle went Homura's direction and hit him in the head.  
" Ah… my noodle attacked me."

Zanth laughed. " This is so much fun Uncle Mura…."

Trunks and Ukyo's room…..

Trunks yawns as he looks at his sleeping wife and then at his son. ' Aw… so cute.' He leaned over to kiss them both.

Ukyo groaned. She opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks. " Good morning hun."

" Morning Ukyo. I didn't wake you did I?"

" No… don't worry about it." She looked down at her son. " Look at him. He's so cute."

" I know… lets not wake him alright." Ukyo gentle took the tail away from her hip. She got up from the bed and lucky enough Trukyo remained asleep.

" That kid can sure sleep." Trunks said.

" When he wants to of course." Ukyo tipped toed away from the bed but it was no use. Trukyo cried. Ukyo sighed. " He just doesn't like being alone!"

" You said it…" Trunks said, " Well you better take him… I gotta put a shirt on or something."

" Come to think of it, where is your other one?"

" The wash…. Trukyo made a mess on it."

Ukyo laughed. " You poor guy."

" I'll be out in a few." Trunks walks into the bathroom and to his surprise, the blanket, and his shirt were already cleaned. " What the hell… I guess Taj or Taiyo picked it up…." He put on his shirt and walked out of the room.

Ukyo was already warming up the baby formula. Keke was holding Trukyo.

" He is the cutest little baby I have ever seen!" She said.

Trunks came in. " Morning."

" Morning sleepy head." Seika said.

Trunks looks at all the fruit. " Did I miss something?"

" Taj and Taiyo brought those in. I guess your son really likes em…"

" That's what he's been drinking?"

" Uh huh. Don't worry its healthy." Seika assured him.

" I trust you… Uh guys… so you ready to hit the road."

" Why, what did it ever do to you?" Taj joked.

" Very funny man…. but you know what he means!" Taiyo said, hitting him in the head with a paper fan.

" Well I think it would be a good idea to tell your folks we are on our way."

Trunks nodded. " You're right. I can except that everyone will be there for some kind of party or something before we get there."

Ukyo laughed. " That would be fun. I would love to meet all your friends."

" Alright then. Uh Seika, where's your communicator?"

" Over there…. On the wall…"

Trunks looks over to where Seika was pointing. " Hey thanks." He called his parents house. " Trunks calling Earth…"

Bulla picked up. " Oh yay!"

" Hey Bulla…. Uh, is mom around?"

" Yeah she's hear somewhere… lets see if I can grab her…" Bulla walks off for a moment. " MOM…. MIRAI'S ON THE PHONE!"

While Bulla was always Chibi Trunks voice came. " Who are you talking too… a boyfriend?" He teased.

" No you big jerk… its Mirai!"

" Should have guessed." He walks up to the monitor. " Hey…. So what's going on anyway?"

" Well, I'm coming home for a little while…"

" That's cool… so you got any presents for me?"

" Just a little nephew…."

" Wow! I can't wait to see the little guy."

Bulma came up besides Chibi. " Hello Son… So when are you coming home? I have been waiting for a call from you for ages… where are you anyway?"

" Well, I'm on Homura's vacation planet…"

" I see… so is my grandbaby born yet?"

" He sure is…." A loud cry could be heard in the background. " Oh geez, he's crying again… hold on mom.." Trunks turns his back to the monitor.

" Ukyo… you need some help in there?"

" No… not right now…."

" The baby's crying!"

" I know that… I had to put him down for a second… don't worry about that… who's on the phone?"

" It's my mother."

" Hi Mrs. Brief!" Ukyo shouted.

Trunks turned around. " Sorry about that. Anyway, we're on our way home."

" Onna! Is that the brat on the phone!" Vegeta asked.

" Yeah it is…. Wanna talk to him?"

" Move over." Vegeta came into view.

Trunks frowned a bit. " Hello father."

Bulma nugged him. " What do you have to say?"

Vegeta growled to himself. " I apologize for being rude the last time we spoke. I was in a bad mood. Your younger self over here played another joke and it gets annoying…."

Trunks was shocked. " You're sorry? Well I guess I forgive you."

Trukyo cried again even louder then last time.

Trunks cringed. " Man he can cry…"

" Just like a real Saiyan."

Ukyo marched up to the screen. " My son isn't a real Saiyan, he's an Sankanjin and don't you forget that!"

" Well he doesn't act like one!" Vegeta shouted.

" Can we not do this now…" Trunks said to his mate. " Anyway, we'll be home in a few days… I just wanted to let you know that."

" Alright… thanks for calling son. See ya soon."

" Bye guys."

End of call…

Trunks sighed. " Well at least father wasn't all in my face about it."

Ukyo picked up her son. " Well we better get a move on…."

" Right. I'll get the stuff." Trunks said.

Seika stepped forward. " Don't worry about that… Taj and Taiyo will take care of everything…"

" If you insist…"

Earth….

Bulma was smiling. " We have to throw a party for them when they get here."

" Onna… what is it for?"

" A welcome home party… and besides I'm sure Goku and everyone would love to see the baby."

Vegeta growled. " Whatever!"

Bulla smiled. " Yay! We are going to have a party! I wonder what I'll wear?"

Trunks shook his head. " Women…. They are so complicated…"

Seika's planet…

" Let's get a move on people! We got a long journey ahead of us…"

To be continued.

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Trunks and the gang are headed home, isn't that exciting… well I know you all can't wait to read more. So please review… till next time.

Trunks and goten


	28. Party preparations

Author's note: Hello everyone. I just wanted to make a few comments before I continued with the story. Well first off, I wanted to thank all of you for reading I am really glad that you are enjoying this fic so much. Second off, I plan to do more Kanjin stories in the future; this is just a heads up. Thirdly, to answer your question Erica… I will be writing a sequel to this story sometime after its completion. Hopefully school will not keep me too busy. Now about the action… I might add some more about Arc and Yuri, hopefully you guys haven't forgotten about them. I don't know exactly how I will fit that in but as always I will managed to pull something out of my hat of tricks. That whole thing will most likely end the story… but as I already said I will not end it there. One more note before I begin, if you want to see pictures of any of my characters, please go to my website… http: 

So, that's all I got to say right now… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Party preparations 

Bulma was running around the house making phone calls and getting things organized for Trunks and Ukyo. Vegeta was sitting on the couch. " What are you doing Onna?"

" I'm getting things ready for the party… and why aren't you helping me… go call Goku or something."

" I'm not calling that clown!"

" Will you stop calling Goku names. Besides he's a close friend. So get off your Saiyan ass and call him!"

" There's no way in hell!"

Bulma pulled out her frying pan of doom. " You'll call Goku this instant Vegeta Ouji or I swear this pan will find its way on your head!"

Vegeta cringes as he gets up from the couch. " When is that damn harpy of his going to get a new phone… I hate using the old one."

" They aren't rich like us Vegeta…" Bulma turns around. " Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta growled as he walked over to the old phone and he dialed the Son's house.

**ring, ring**

Goku rushes over to the phone. " I got it!" Goku picks up the phone.

" Hello? Goku Son speaking."

" Kakarot it's me..."

Goku smiled. " Well hey Vegeta! This is unexpected… so what's up?"

" Bulma made me call you, now listen up…. She's throwing some stupid party over her in three days…. And she wanted you and your harpy and the rest of your family to come."

" Well you know I'd love to come over. So what's this party about?"

" The brat is coming home with a little something."

" Let me guess… a baby?"

" Right…."

" That's amazing! All right then thanks for letting me know Vegeta. Thanks for calling…" Goku hangs up the phone.

Chi-chi leans into the hallway. " What was that about?"

Goku walked in to the kitchen. " Well it so happens that Bulma is have a party for Trunks…."

" That's nice of Bulma."

" Yeah and its in three days now…. And uh…" Goku didn't get to finish his sentence.

Gohan walked in. " Hey mom… dad… what's going on?"

" Hey Son family!" Videl said.

" Hello you two. I was just telling Chi-chi about the party at Bulma's."

" A party! What kind of party?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked down. " Where did you come from?"

" I was here the whole time… I was just getting something for mom."

" What a good little helper you are." Videl said.

" I'm not that little…," Goten said.

" That's right Videl… my little brother has grown up." Gohan said.

" So uh… what's this party about?" Videl asked.

" Well Trunks is coming home, and well he has a surprise for us…"

" Oh really… I wonder what it could be." Gohan said.

" Well I already know, but I'll keep it a little secret…"

Goten and Gohan frowned. "Geez thanks a lot dad… keeping us in suspense."

Goku smiled with his famous Son Grin.

In space…

Taj and Taiyo had finally finished packing everything into the space ship.

" Geez, I hate having to move things like that all day." Taj said.

" Well its part of our job. Besides, you don't do much anyway, so at least your getting some exercise."

Taj glared back at his friend. " Are you telling me that I'm lazy."

" Uh, yeah! My gosh Taj, you don't do much anymore."

" Well you're just as bad!"

" How am I just as bad! I do work all the time…."

" That's what you say Taiyo… but I know you. You're just pretending…"

Trunks came up behind them. " Uh guys… can we take this in the ship, you holding us up."

The two men scratch their heads. " Sorry about that."

Taj looks back at Taiyo. " It was your fault."

" My fault! I think you are losing your mind as well as your power! You were the one who was complaining!"

" Guys!" Seika shouted, " Enough already."

" Sorry ma'am."

Trunks laughed. " I wonder what my mother is planning back home."

Ukyo looked back at Trunks. " No need to worry about it right…"

Homura was a bit disturbed. Zanth looked at him. " What's wrong Uncle Mura?"

Trunks looked over at him. Homura narrowed his eyes. " I think I know who those two kids were that attacked me…."

" Oh yeah? You finally figured it out?" Trunks said.

" I think they were my younger brothers."

" Younger Brothers!" Trunks shouted.

Trukyo started crying. Ukyo glared back at Trunks. " Look what you did."

" Sorrry…" Trunks said sheepishly.

" Father must be up to something…."

" Do you think he'll come after us Uncle Mura?"

" I think he might…."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. " They better not touch my son that's all I have to say!"

Ukyo looked back at Trunks. " Don't worry so much. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to our son. So chill a little, I rather you be thinking about the party then some crazy monkeys…"

Trunks and Homura finch. " Did you have to say that?" Homura questioned.

" Sorry Homura, Trunks… I didn't mean to do that."

" It's alright dear." Trunks said.

Ray smiled. She looked at the baby in her arms. ' Oh I just hope that nothing happens to you…..'

To be continued..

Hey everyone. How was that? It wasn't one of my best chapters. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	29. Space trip part 1

Space trip Part 1 

Ukyo walks over to Trunks who was in the cockpit. He looked over at her for a minute. " Oh hi Ukyo… is the baby sleeping?"

" Trukyo is just handing out with his uncle and aunt… I wanted to talk to you."

Trunks nodded and gestured to the seat next to him. Ukyo sat down. " So what did you wanna talk about dear?"

" The baby…."

" What is something wrong, he isn't sick is he?"

Ukyo shook her head. " No…"

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. " Well then what about our little boy?"

" Do you really think your father will like him?"

" I think he mellowed down a bit. Mom must have sat him down and had a talk with him…." Trunks cringed. ' Or more like the pan of mother's did the talking…' He thought.

Ukyo smiled and let out a small laugh at the same time. " Your mother seems like a nice person… what's she like… we haven't really gotten much into our family…. So why don't you tell me a few things about them…"

" Well alright… the more you know the better. Well first off my mother. She was the president of our family's corporation, Capsule Corp… my grandfather on my father's side invented capsules for storage things, and that is really great. Well anyway, my mother is human and at times she can have a temperament that even rivals my fathers and I know that's hard to believe."

Ukyo laughed. " That is hard to believe… since I saw with my own eyes how your father can be…."

Trunks smiled. " Yes father is a extremely proud person. He tries to stick to the old ways and he still wants things to be done the Saiyan way… and as you know my father is a prince."

" I saw another young girl at your house, I'm guessing that's your sister?"

" That's here… her name is Bulla… she's more human then she is Saiyan… she likes doing all that girly stuff instead training… I also have a 'brother'. Ok he's not really my brother, technically he is my younger self. He's more Saiyan then I am. You see he was raised my father instead our my mom… so he developed Saiyan pride, which I'm lacking in."

Ukyo shook her head. " No Trunks… you're not lacking in anything. You are a perfect just the way you are… you don't need to have that arrogance of your father's race, you are better then that." Trunks' look saddened. Ukyo looked at her mate. " What did I say?"

" You just remind me of my mentor and Sensei Gohan. He died many years ago, and he said the same things to me."

Trunks and Ukyo's talk were cut short by the crying of their son. Ukyo sighed. " Not again…"

Keiko walks in with the crying baby in his arms. " Uh sis, I need some help with this little stinker…."

Ukyo shook her head. She got eye level with her son. " Aw… are you giving Uncle Keiko a hard time… yes you are… come to mamma." Ukyo picked up her son from the arms of her brother. Trukyo stopped crying. " I guess you just missed your mamma…. Didn't you."

Keiko smiled. " You have the magic touch with that kid. Everytime I hold him, after awhile he gets grumpy."

" All babies are like that." Trunks commented.

Keiko looked at Trunks. " Is that so?"

" Oh yeah, Bulla and my younger self were the same way."

" I see…. I don't know much about kids… But I do know something for sure, you got a great little guy there sis. But uh…" Keiko looked down at his shirt. " He is a little stinker…"

Ukyo looked at it. " Oh geez… he drooled all over it… I'm sorry Keiko… Let me help you clean that right up."

Keiko shook his head. " Don't worry about it sis… everything will be fine… I really don't mind… I have plenty of shirts. I couldn't stay mad at a cute little baby like him." Keiko smiled at his nephew.

Keke walked in a few moments later. " I'm not intruding on anything am I?"

Keiko shook his head. " No not at all.. Come on in sister."

Keke looked at Ukyo and then the baby. " So how are you two doing?" She smiled at her nephew.

Ukyo looked up at her sister. " Well I'm doing good. Trukyo didn't give you any trouble did he?"

Keke smiled. " Who this cute bundle of joy… nah. No trouble at all."

Keiko frowned. " Yeah he never gives you trouble, but he loves to do it to me…"

" Maybe he doesn't like you as much as he likes me." Keke laughed. She leaned down to Trukyo's eye level. " That's right isn't it… you like your auntie Keke…."

Keiko's eyes narrowed. " He liked me better…"

" No me.." Keke said.

Ukyo shook his head. " Why are you two even arguing about this? I say its just chance…"

Keiko sighed. " Yeah I guess your right. Why are we arguing over something so stupid…"

Keke laughed. " I don't know." She turned around. " I still say he likes me better."

Trunks lawns. " Hey can one of you guys take over for me, I'm kinda tired over here."

Keiko walked over. " I'll take over…" He looked at Trunks. " You look terrible"

Trunks frowned. " Thanks a lot."

Keiko sighed. " You really do… get something to eat and get some sleep… You don't wanna be half dead when you get home do you?"

Trunks smiled. " Well when you put it that way… I think I will." Trunks handed the controls over to Keiko.

Ukyo smiled. " Well Keiko… the ships all yours…" She pushed Trukyo on her shoulder and walked out with her husband.

Trunks sleepily fell into bed. He was too tired to even take his cloths off. He picked up the blankets and through them over his body. Ukyo walked in a few minutes later with their son. She crawled in next to him. " Trunks…."

" I'm sleeping.." He muttered.

Ukyo smiled. " You can't be sleeping if you answered me."

Trunks looked over at her. " I'm sorry I'm just really tired… can we not do it tonight…"

Ukyo looked back at Trunks. " You sure that's all it is?"

" I'm sure… I have just been pushing myself too hard, and I got a headache… I promise I'll make it up to you…"

Ukyo kissed him goodnight. " I'm sure you will make it up to me… because if you don't I'll be terribly disappointed."

Trunks smiled. " Goodnight Ukyo…"

" Goodnight Trunks…" Ukyo turned over and cuddled her son. " Goodnight little one, have pleasant dreams."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think this was one of my best works but hey. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	30. Space trip part 2

Space trip part 2

Ukyo woke up and looked at her husband. ' He's so cute when he's sleeping.' She slowly got up from the bed with her baby. She yawned as she walked into the main section of the ship. Homura was hanging out with Kadin, Taj and Taiyo. Kadin looked at Ukyo. " Good morning Ukyo."

Ukyo smiled at him and lifted the baby on the shoulder. " Good morning Kadin… Keke not up yet?"

Kadin looked away. " Well Ukyo, Keke is kinda sick."

Ukyo looked back in shock. " What do you mean she's sick?"

" She has been having huge headaches, and she's looks a bit paler then usual. A few times Keke could have sworn she was going throw up."

Ukyo smiled. " Well it looks like you and Keke will have a baby."

Kadin nearly fainted. " I'm going to be a father… oh boy, just the thing I needed… I wasn't expecting that."

Homura lightly hit him on the back. " What do you expect what's going to happen when you have sex?"

" But I wasn't trying to have a baby!" Kadin shouted.

Ukyo put her finger on her lips. " Sheesh! The baby is sleeping, not to mention your mate and everyone else on the ship."

Kadin coughed. " Sorry about that."

Ukyo looked around. " Where's Keiko?"

" He's still piloting…"

Ukyo shook her head. " He needs to get some sleep…."

" He had some uh, whatcha call it… coffee I think Trunks said…" Kadin said.

" Coffee… oh I see. Well I just hope he doesn't push it too hard…"

" Well I'll take over in a few hours until we get to Earth." Homura said.

" You sure? You really don't have to do that…." Kadin said, " I can do it too if you need…."

Homura put his hand up. " You really don't have to. I can manage on my own."

" I'll always be here if you need my help."

Taj looked at Ukyo. " You hungry?"

Ukyo's stomach growled. She blushed in response. " Yeah I could use a little bite thanks."

Taiyo looked at the baby. " And what about you little fella? You hungry too?" Trukyo cooed back at Taiyo. He pulled on his hair some. " Ouch! Hey, that really hurts, stop pulling my hair."

Ukyo laughed. With her free hand she pulled off Trukyo's hand. " No need to pull Taiyo's hair, Trukyo…" Trukyo pouted and started to cry. Ukyo cringes. She waved some of her hair in his face. " Here, have some of mamma's hair…" Trukyo smiled and he pulled on his mother's hair instead. Trukyo once again cooed like any little baby when he gets what he wants from his parents. Ukyo sighed. " It's the sacrifices of being a mother…"

Zanth comes walking out. " Morning everyone…"

Ukyo smiled at Zanth. " Hey kiddo. You have a nice sleep?"

" Yeah I did… can I hold my little cuz?"

" Sure, here you go…" Ukyo tried to pry Trukyo from her hair. " Oh boy… uh, Zanth… could you kinda help me out?"

Zanth smiled and floated up. " Come to cousin Zanth." He removed Trukyo's hand from Ukyo's hair. Trukyo started crying again. " Oh don't cry…." Zanth said as he picked up him. " Lookie… you can have my hair…."

Trukyo cooed. Zanth sighed as the young baby, who was on his shoulder, started pulled his hair. " I guess he's in the pulling hair phase."

" Yeah I guess your right." Ukyo said. " You sure you don't mind people pulling your hair right?"

" Nah, I'm fine. No problem."

Ukyo smiled. " You know you would make a great father someday…"

Zanth blushed. " You really mean that?"

" Oh yes… your great with kids."

" Thanks for saying so Auntie Ukyo."

Taj came over a few minutes later with a grand breakfast, full of pancakes, bacon, toast, and a fruit drink. Ukyo's eyes widened as she looked down at the tray. " That's a wonderful breakfast Taj."

Taj placed the breakfast in front of Ukyo and bowed to her. " I hope it is to your liking.."

Ukyo smiled. " No need to be so proper around me Taj… unless of course we are in front of others that aren't friend friends."

Taj smiled. " I'll remember that."

Taiyo came in a few moments later with a bottle. He walked over to Zanth and gave him the bottle. " I think someone is hungry…"

" I'll do it…" Zanth suggested.

Ukyo smiled. " Thank you so much Zanth."

" Nah, don't mention it Auntie… I really don't mind doing this."

Taiyo looked at Ukyo and then looked around the room. " Where's Trunks?"

" He's still sleeping… he's really wiped out."

Taiyo and Taj smiled understandably. " Trunks needs some sleep that's true. No need to wake him…" Taj said.

" Yeah its best to just let him rest." Taiyo said.

Zanth finished giving Trukyo the bottle. He was in the process of burping him. " Uh, where's mamma?" He asked.

" With your father in the cockpit…" Taiyo said. " I went to check up on them earlier and your mother was fast asleep."

Ukyo started counting on her fingers. " You know everyone in this ship are very sleepy…"

" Yeah I noticed." Homura said. " I guess everyone has just been working so hard…."

" And I thought I had a hard job…" Ukyo said.

Homura laughed. " You've been having everyone else do it…"

Ukyo frowned. " Hey, I have other things to take care of, like my husband."

Zanth laughed. " I really don't mind taking care of this little squirt."

" What is until he….."

" DROOL!" Zanth shouted.

Homura laughed. " I knew that was going to happen…."

" Auntie Ukyo!"

Ukyo walked over. She picked up her son from the arms of Zanth. " You little monster you…. You drooled on your cousin Zanth… uh, what am I going to do with you…" She sighed. She cleaned up his mouth. Ukyo held Trukyo in her right arm and with her left arm she cleaned off Zanth's shirt. " I'm really sorry about that."

Zanth shook his head. " No it's alright. No problem at all. I really don't mind. It is bound to happen…"

Ukyo sighed. " You are so understanding Zanth."

Jal appeared from behind the closed door. " Hello everyone."

Ukyo looked over at her. " Hello Jal…"

" Hey Mamma!"

" Morning sis…" Homura said.

" I have a message from Keiko… he says we only have one more full day in space and the next morning we will land on Earth."

Everyone's faces lit up with anticipation. Ukyo's was the brightest. ' This is the moment I have been waiting for since the moment I meet Trunks. This is what I have been wanting… to finally get to meet all of Trunks' friends and family. I just can't wait…'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.

Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	31. Space trip part 3

Space Trip part 3

Ukyo was very excited about the soon arrival to Trunks' home planet. She wanted to meet all of his friends and family in person and she also wanted them to meet the baby. Ukyo looked over at her sleeping son. She smiled at him with a mother's love. ' What a sweet boy you are. You have brought such joy into our lives…. I know that in time you will be great!' Ukyo left Trukyo in the care of Zanth. She softly rubbed Trukyo's hair and then she walked into her bedroom again.

Trunks had finally woken up from his slumber. Trunks let out a mighty yawn and he turned over to see his loving mate standing over him. " Good morning sleepy head. Sleep well?"

Trunks nodded back at her. " Did I ever!" He exclaimed. " I had the best sleep in ages."

Ukyo laughed sweetly at him. " I bet you are really looking forward to seeing all your friends and family, aren't you?"

Trunks gave her a half smiled. " Well of course I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. I just hope everything goes well." Trunks looked at Ukyo and he noticed that something was missing. His eyes widened as he looked for his infant son, who was usually on Ukyo's shoulder. However Trunks didn't see anything there. " Ukyo?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. " Where is the baby?"

" Trukyo is with Zanth… I was getting warn out… that child is a lot of work. His appetite is growing so much…. It's five times what it was a few days ago…. Not to mention his energy and activity level is rising. That little punky kid, he can be so mischievous and cute at the same time."

" Sounds just like that younger me. He gave mom such a hard time when he was growing up. He even pulled my hair and let me tell you that really hurts!"

Ukyo laughed. " I bet it did."

" So what's the news?"

" We are close to Earth. Keiko said we will arrive tomorrow morning."

Trunks' eyes widened in shock. " Serious? I was out for that long?"

" You were out for two whole days."

Trunks rubbed his eyes and he looked back up at Ukyo. " Amazing."

Ukyo smiled. " It's not that amazing… come on, lets get you something to eat."

" I am kinda hungry." Trunks confessed. Trunks got out of bed and walked out to his room. Zanth looked over at Ukyo and Trunks. Trukyo was sound asleep in his arms. " Hey Zanth, having fun with the baby?"

The young boy looked up at him. " I am having lots of fun!" The boy exclaimed in a low but excited voice.

Trunks smiled. " I'm surprised he isn't giving you any trouble."

Zanth smiled right back at the proud father. " This little guy isn't much trouble. He just likes to pull on hair and stuff…. Just like a normal child."

" Any Sankanjin child you mean." Kadin added.

Trukyo let out a small yawn. Trunks smiled. " He's just so darn cute."

" I know Uncle Trunks… I know."

Trukyo reached up to touch his father. He cooed as he tried to get his father's attention. Trunks smiled back at him. " Let me hold this little monster of mine…"

Zanth handed the young child over. " Be careful of him…." He warned.

" What could possiblily go wrong?"

" He could uh…." Before Zanth could speak another word…. It happened. Trukyo barred on his father.

Trunks cringes but keeps his smile in tacked " That's just the sacrifices of being a father right?"

Ukyo picked her son up. " I'm sorry Trunks…. I'll take him for a while…. you can get all cleaned up…"

Trunks walked over to the sink and started to clean his shirt up. " It wasn't so bad this time."

Taj and Taiyo were hard at work packing everything back up. " Why must we keep doing this…. Every time….." Taj complained.

" What are you winning about?" Taiyo said.

" It's just so much work…. I don't see the point… we will just have to unpack and pack it again…."

" Seika told us to do it so we do it…."

Keiko came walking out of the control room. Trunks looked at the tired Kanjin prince. " So, got any good news?"

" We are almost there…. You can see your home stars Trunks."

Trunks looked out the window. He smiled and sighed happily. " It's been so long since I was here…."

Everyone smiled as they too were happy to finally be so close to their destination.

On Earth… Son house.

Goten and Gohan were in the kitchen talking. " So bro… what do you think the baby will look like?"

" Well I say he will look like Trunks…. with purple hair…."

" What about the eyes?"

" Um… not so sure on that one…." Gohan said.

" Are you excited?"

" You bet I am Goten… it is always exciting to meet someone for the first time… and babies are just so darn cute."

Goten smiled. " Yeah I know…."

Brief house…

Bulma walked into the bedroom with her nightgown. Vegeta was already in bed. " What were you doing in their Onna…. I thought you fell in…" Vegeta joked.

Bulma cringed. " Very funny!" She turned to look at a picture of her elder son. " Aren't you excited to see your grandson? I know I am…."

" You would be… you humans, such emotional creatures."

Bulma huffed at him. " You can show a little interested…. I mean he is your heir after all…"

" As long as it's healthy and strong I really don't care."

Bulma sighed. " I knew power would be the only thing on your mind… but it takes more then power to be a good ruler…." Bulma turned out the lights.

" I just can't wait to see everyone again…. It's been so long since we all seen each other. Well we better get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us…."

" That's what I told you an hour ago!" Vegeta half shouted.

Bulma leaned over and gave Trunks a kiss. " Goodnight Vegeta…"

" Night Onna."

While everyone was going to bed on Earth Trunks, Trukyo and Ukyo were preparing themselves for bed. Trukyo was still clinging to his father's hair, which wasn't such a big deal anymore for either parent. Trunks laid Trukyo down between him and Ukyo once again. Trukyo cooed as he played with his parent's hair. His small tail went around his father's waist. Trunks kissed Ukyo before he turned over. " Goodnight my love. Get a lot of sleep and rest up because tomorrow it will be bustling with energy…"

Ukyo smiled. " I will… goodnight Trunks…." Ukyo kisses Trukyo on the forehead. " Goodnight little one…"

Hey everyone. Sorry it took longer then usual to update. I was working on another story and I just never had time to finish up this chapter. This isn't my best chapter sadly. The party is coming up next chapter and I know a lot of you are looking forward to that. Well anyway, please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	32. Finally arrived

Finally arrived

Later in the afternoon it would soon be time for the party to begin. Bulma was busy preparing dinners and snacks for all the hungry guests. Chibi Trunks came walking into the kitchen. He sniffed the air as he walked in.

" Yum mom, that smells so good. Whatcha cooking?"

" Well I got some bread, and cake and all sorts of meats…."

" Nothing exploded yet did it?" Vegeta teased from the doorway.

Bulma cringes back at her husband. " Why must you always do that!"

" Every time you cook the food tries to eat us instead of the other way…"

Chibi Trunks laughed. " That's so true… I remember this one time when these pancakes expanded and tried to eat me whole…"

" Uh son… I hate to break it to you but that was your mess…"

Vegeta coughed. " And your cooking is just as bad as your mother's…"

Chibi Trunks cringes. " Thanks a lot dad!"

Bulma glared at Vegeta. " So you think you can do better mister everyone's cooking is bad…. I would like to see you do some cooking for a change!"

Vegeta turned to walk out. " That's the woman's job… mine is just to do the fighting…."

Bulma banged Vegeta in the head with her pan. " Don't forget, we have a party today…."

Vegeta cringes and rubs his head. " Yeah, yeah what ever….." He said in an uncaring tone.

" You better be ready to great your son when he gets home…"

Vegeta sighed in frustration. " I don't know why I have to."

" You have to because he is your son!"

" Fine, fine what ever…" Vegeta walked out of the room.

Bulma sighed. " That man…"

Chibi Trunks looked up at his mother. " I don't have to get all dressed up do I?"

" Of course not… just don't look like a total slob…"

" You're the best mom…. Goten told me, his mom makes him get all fancy….."

" Chi-chi has always been a bit on the extreme side…" Bulma sighed.

Meanwhile at the Son's house.

" AHHHH! What are you doing we are going to be late!" Chi-chi shouted throughout the house.

Goku cringes as he covered his ears. When the shouting stopped he turned to Chi-chi. " Don't worry so much Chi… we will be fine…"

" Not when your stuffing your fat face and to make things worse your not even ready!"

Goku looked down at his body. " But I am ready… I am wearing me Gi…"

" You are suppose to wear a suit…. A SUIT GOKU!"

" This isn't a meeting Chi… it's a party with our friends…."

" I don't care what it is Goku, you should look decent!"

" But Chi… I look fine in this…"

" Mom I think dad should do what he wants…" Gohan commented as he walked into the kitchen with his blue suit and tie.

Chi-chi smiles at her son. " You look so handsome, Gohan Son!"

" Thanks mom…." Gohan looked at his mother. She was wearing a read dress, her hair was in a bun, and some hair was hanging in her face.

" You look good mom…"

" You think?"

" Yeah mom…. Very nice."

" Mom… this is stupid… I'm going over to Trunks' house…. Why am I wearing a suit!" Goten whined. " And it's itchy…. And uncomfortable…."

Gohan let out a quite laugh. " It can't be all that bad bro."

" I don't understand how you can stand wearing these suits…. I hate em!"

" I think you can last one day in a suit son…." Chi-chi said.

" But dad isn't wearing one…."

" Oh yes he will." Chi-chi sneered.

Goku cringes. " Chi-chi… why are you looking at me like that?"

Chi-chi looked at Goku with a scary look. She towered over him.

" You'll put that suit on!" She shouted.

As they were walking out Goku was grumbling as he got into the car. " Why me…. Why did Chi-chi make me where this thing anyway?"

Chi-chi got into the passenger seat. " Oh Goku, stop grumbling like it's the end of the world…. You can fight aliens for days on end…. I think you can handle having a suit on for a few hours."

" It's just not fair…." Goku whined.

Gohan leaned forward. " Uh, dad…. Why don't we get going? We don't wanna be late to something like this…."

Goku smiled as he turned on the car. " Your right son…. Alright here we go."

At the Brief house Bulma was setting up all the food on the tables. She placed plates on the side table to the right. Suddenly the doorbell ran.

Bulma looked over at the door. " Bulla could you get that!" She called.

" I got it mom!" Bulla called back. She answered the door. She sees both Krillin and 18. " Hello… welcome…"

" Nice to see you again… you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." Krillin commented.

" It's nice to be here." 18 said.

" BULLA." Marron half shouted.

Bulla smiled. " Hey Marron! Long time no see."

The two girls jumped into each other's arms, laughing and smiling.

Krillin and 18 walked in as the girls rejoiced outside. The first person they saw was Bulma, who was caring another helping of potatoes. " Hello Bulma… long time no see." Krillin commented.

Bulma looked over in his direction. " Oh my…. Hello Krillin, 18… long time no see."

" It's great that we can meet together like this." Krillin commented.

" So is what everyone says true… did Trunks have a son?" 18 asked.

Bulma smiled. " Yep… he sure did…." Bulma put the plate of food down and she stretched. " Man who would have ever thought moving food around could hurt your back so much."

18 laughed. " It's to be expected with Saiyans, and the amount of food they eat…"

Krillin nodded. " Yeah, Goku is notorious for that."

" So did you hear word from Yamcha and the others?"

" Yamcha called the other day and he said he was bringing his date with him. Tien I couldn't get a hand on…. So he isn't going to be here… unless Piccolo got in touch with him."

" I'm sure Piccolo did… I don't think he would want Tien to miss out." Krillin commented.

Bulma looked around. " Where's Marron?"

" With Bulla." 18 said.

Bulma smiled. " I should have known."

A few minutes later Tien, and Piccolo walked in. " Hello everyone…" Tien said.

Krillin looked up at him. " Hey Tien… it's been a while… so you found out did you?"

" Of course I did. Do you really think I would miss out on a party that one of my friends are hosting?"

" I didn't think so." Krillin said.

Piccolo looked around. " Where are those Son's anyway?"

" You know Goku… he's most likely still stuffing his face." Tien commented.

" Yeah, and Chi-chi is trying to drag him out the house."

" I'm sure Goku will be here soon." Piccolo said.

Outside the honking of a horn could be heard. Bulma looked at the direction of the door. " I wonder who that is?"

Chibi Trunks walked down the stairs. " How the hell is honking!" He shouted. He marched to the door and opened it. " WHAT THE FUCK IS…." His eyes widened when he saw all the Son's standing there.

" Is that how you greet a friend Trunks?" Goten asked.

" Oops… I didn't know it was you guys… sorry."

" Ah don't worry about it…. Gohan loses his temper when people keep honking outside his house." Videl said.

Gohan looked at his wife with disbelief. " I do not Videl."

Videl nodded at him. " Oh yes you do…."

" It's true daddy." Pan said.

Chi-chi bowed at Trunks. " Sorry we are late…"

Trunks put his hand up in defense. " Nah, you aren't late…. You are pretty early…. Mirai still hasn't come home yet." He turned to the side. " Why don't you come in?"

Goku smiled. " Why thank you." The Son family walked into the Brief house. " Hello everyone!" Goku called.

Tien, Piccolo, 18, and Krillin looked at Goku and the others. " Well look who finally got here…" Krillin said.

" Yeah, we thought you would be late again." Tien said.

" Welcome Goku." Piccolo said.

" Long time no see guys." Goku said. Goku looks around. " Where is Yamcha?"

" He said he'd be here when I talked to him." Tien said.

" Then I'm sure he'll be here." Goku said.

A few moments later the doorbell rang again. Bulma walked pasted everyone. " I'll get it!" She walked up to the door and she saw a longhaired Yamcha and standing next to him was a tan haired girl. She had brown eyes. She wears a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. " Oh hello… Yamcha… and you are?" Bulma said.

" My name is Kyuko." The woman said.

" It's great to see you again Bulma." Yamcha said.

" Come in… come in…." Yamcha and Kyuko walked in. " Everyone… I want to introduce, Kyuko…." Bulma stated as they walked into the living room.

Tien nudged Yamcha. " You sure got good taste man…"

Yamcha smiled. " Of course I do…. And guess what, we are having a great relationship."

Tien smiled back. " Good for you man… I wish you the best of luck."

Yamcha looked around. " Well it looks like the whole gang is here…. Where is the man of the hour?" He asked.

" Trunks? Well he'll be here soon I hope." Bulma said, " He hasn't called me in a while…. So I don't really know when he'd get here." There was a buzz inside the house. " Oh that must be the laundry…. I'll handle it." Bulma said. Bulma ran off, pulled out the laundry, and took it outside. She started to hang it on the line. Even though the Brief family had lots of technology Bulma liked to put it out to dry every once and awhile.

Trunk's ship sailed over Bulma's head and landed in the yard. Bulma screamed as the aftershocks forced her to the ground. " What was that!" She shouted.

A babies cry could be heard from the backyard.

" Look what you did you idiot!" Ukyo shouted.

" It wasn't my fault!" Kadin shouted back.

" You should be more careful you jerk!" The little baby cried in his mother's arms. Ukyo turned to her son. " Oh… there, there… calm down little one…." She said softly.

Trunks sighed and took the baby. " Here… I'll take him… you haven't had a break from holding him…."

Ukyo smiled. " Thank you Trunks… my arms were getting tired."

Keiko, Zanth, Jal, Homura, Seika, and all the others walked from the ship in amazement. " It's so beautiful….." They all commented.

" This has been my home…." Trunks said as he placed his son on his shoulders.

Trukyo cooed as he played with a butterfly.

Ukyo smiled. " You like the bug uh…."

Trukyo cooed again.

Trunks awaked ahead of the group. He looked up at the balcony. " Hello mother…. I'm finally home…"

Bulma slowly got to her feet. She rubbed her butt. She leaned over the railing and looked at her son with a look of happiness. " Welcome back my son… welcome home."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	33. Trukyo's time to shine

Trukyo's time to shine 

Trunks awaked ahead of the group. He looked up at the balcony. " Hello mother…. I'm finally home…"

Bulma slowly got to her feet. She rubbed her butt. She leaned over the railing and looked at her son with a look of happiness. " Welcome back my son… welcome home."

Trunks floated up to his mother. " It's good to be home mother. I missed you too much." Little Trukyo cooed as he tried to reach for Bulma's hair. " Oh one thing you should know about this little tike… he loves to pull on people's hair."

Bulma laughed. " All little babies love doing that. They think it's something to play with… can I hold him?"

" Sure mother… he is your grandson after all." Trunks handed Trukyo to Bulma. Bulma smiled at her grandson and lifted him up and down. He laughed as she did this. Trunks smiled at the site. " I think he likes you mother."

" And I like him… he's such a beautiful baby…. How could anyone not like him."

" Trunks you jerk! How could you leave me behind?" Ukyo shouted.

Trunks cringed. " Sorry..."

Bulma gave Trukyo back to his father and she looked down at Ukyo. " So your Ukyo… it's nice to finally meet you in person."

Ukyo floated up to eye level with Bulma. " Same here Mrs. Brief…."

" No need to be so formal…. You're part of the family…. Just call me Bulma."

" Right. I'll remember that."

Bulma looks down at the others. " Uh Trunks dear, care to introduce me to your friends."

They all floated up to greet Bulma.

" Sure mother… alright starting from the left…. That is Keiko… Ukyo's older brother. And standing next to him is his mate Jal. To the other side you will see Keke…. Ukyo's little sister. Next to Jal, that boy is here son Zanth. Floating a few inches to his right is his Uncle Homura….. And sometimes the boy's father comes out. Anyway, lets see here… next to him is Kadin. The girl standing next to him is Seika. And the two men over there with all those boxes are Taj and Taiyo. They are personal helpers of Seika and her family."

" My o my Trunks… you have gained a lot of new friends. I knew Space Trips were always rewarding… I noticed this jewel, what does it mean?"

Before Trunks could answer his mother's question Ukyo cleared her throat to do that. " Well, Kanjins, which what I am, have these stones imbedded in our foreheads to show rank. Green signifies the low class, Blue signifies the 2nd class and Red signifies Royalty in Kanjins."

Bulma nodded. " I see… and what does this yellow one stand for?"

" That one stands for Sankanjins…."

" Sankanjins? What's the difference?" Bulma asked.

" Sankanjins are born from both Kanjin and Saiyan blood lines. In our culture this is looked down upon because the Saiyans and our race have been at war for centuries."

" I see." Bulma said sadly. " It's sad that these children are discriminated against."

Trunks created a fist. " Don't worry mother… Ukyo and I are going to put a stop to that once and for all!"

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. " That's good to hear. I wouldn't want my grandson being discriminated against just because of his blood…." Bulma paused for a second and looked back at the group. Vegeta was standing at the doorway. He glared at his son and then at his grandson. " I suppose this is the little brat."

Ukyo growled. " Don't you call my son a brat you bastard!"

Trunks shook his head and put his arm out in front of his wife. " Don't get him started."

Vegeta walked forward. He looked at the child intently. Trukyo looked back at his father and then at his grandfather. His tiny hand tried to touch Vegeta's hair. Trukyo started crying. Trunks cringes. " Look Trukyo… you can have daddy's hair…" He started waving it in front of his son. Trukyo shook his head and tried to reach for Vegeta's hair again. Trunks sighed.

" I guess he wants grandpa's hair… uh."

" Pa hare!" Trukyo shouted.

Trunks looked at his son and then at his mate. " Did you hear that? He spoke!" Trunks declared.

" Amazing… he spoke his first words."

Trunks half-frowned. " I would have wished it was dada or mama…."

" Pa hare!" He shouted again. Vegeta got closer to the young child. Trukyo smiled as he grabbed on to Vegeta's hair. " Pa hare." He cooed. Trukyo latched himself on to Vegeta.

Trunks cringed. " Sorry father… I'll get him off…." He leaned closer trying to get his young son off Vegeta.

" Let it be boy." Vegeta spat. " He's just like you, you take something 'fun' away from him and he won't shut up!"

Trunks was half surprised that Vegeta wasn't shouting his head off and saying things like, ' Get this fucking brat off my head!' Or something like that. Vegeta actually let his grandson, who he denounced before, play with his hair. Trunks sighed. " Alright father. Have it your way, but Trukyo is notorious for yanking hard…."

Bulma smiled at her husband. " See, our grandson is a little sweetie…"

" Not if I have anything to say about it…" Vegeta hissed.

Trunks looked at his father. " What do you mean?"

" He's going to grow up to be a warrior and a demanding ruler…"

" Did you actually think I would allow my son to be weak!" Ukyo shouted.

Vegeta smiled. " Well I guess I don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure your mate will keep you in line."

" Watch it Vegeta…. I can still keep you in line too…. Now hand over my grandson… I wanna turn."

" If you can get him off you can have him."

Trunks got on the balcony. " I'll get em mom." He reached over and took Trukyo's hands off Vegeta's hair. Trunks handed his son over to his mother. " Here you go…" Trukyo smiled. Trunks laughed. " I'll be darned… he doesn't want your hair mother."

" That's a relief…. I've had my share of baby hair pulling…."

Trunks laughed.

" Well lets not stand around…. Lets go inside and show everyone the baby." Everyone walked in behind Bulma and the proud parents. " Hello everyone… look who finally came to the party." Bulma said.

Everyone looked in Bulma's arms.

" I'll be darned…. Trunks had a baby." Krillin said.

" He looks just like em…." Yamcha commented.

" Woah dad… he's so tiny." Pan said.

" Yes he is… you know what you were that small too once." Gohan said.

" Oh yeah…." Pan got closer. " Aw.. He's so cute."

Goku walked over along with his wife. " Congrats Trunks…."

Trunks came from behind his mother. " Thanks Goku." Trunks lifted up his son again from his grandmother's arms. " Everyone… this is my son, Trukyo.." Trukyo cooed as he looked up at Goku. He looked back at his father. And then back at Goku. " That's Goku, Trukyo."

" Ku hare!" He shouted.

Trunks slapped himself in the face. " Oh boy…."

" Woah, he spoke." Goten said. " What a smart little guy you got there."

" He said Pa hare too…" Trunks said.

" Is that true."

" Move aside people…. I wanna see my nephew." Bulla's voice came from the crowd. Bulla slowly made her way to Trukyo. Trukyo looked at Bulma and then at Bulla and then back at his father. He had a confused look.

Trunks smiled. " You haven't meet so many people before have you… alright then kiddo…. That over there is Grandma Bulma and this is your Aunt Bulla."

" Ant Bulla…."

Chibi Trunks laughed behind them. He was rolling on the floor. " So I'm not the only one who thinks my sister is a bug…"

Bulla growled back at her brother. " Who asked you!"

Trukyo hugged his father. " Ant scary…"

" Shush…. Dada's here." Trunks said as he comforted his son.

Bulla looked back at Trunks and Trukyo. " Oops… I'm sorry little one… I didn't mean to scare you."

Trunks smiled back at Bulla. " Don't worry about this little guy… he'll be fine."

Yamcha came forward with Kyuko. " So this little guy is your son?" She asked.

" That's right miss uh what's your name."

" Her name is Kyuko."

Kyuko looked at Yamcha. " I can talk for myself you know!" She looked back at the baby. " Such a cute little boy…." She noticed the jewel in his forehead. " What's this?"

" That's a jewel that all Kanjins and Sankanjins must have imbedded in their foreheads."

" That's cool. So Trunks… you have any idea how powerful he is?" Yamcha asked.

" I'm not all to sure yet. He hasn't shown any of his powers yet. But from what I have seen from Ukyo and her family… I'm sure that Trukyo will be extremely strong one day."

Goten nudged his brother. " You better watch it Gohan…. If you stop training Trukyo will be stronger then you."

" I think you should take your own advice bro."

Trukyo started crying again. Trunks looked down at his son. " Aw… your hungry aren't you…." Trunks' stomach growled too. His eyebrows rose.

" Well I guess I'm starved too…. So what are we all standing around here for… lets get something to eat!"

" I'm all for that!" Goku shouted. Everyone except for Trunks fell down anime style. Goku looked at everyone. " What did I say?"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I will write the next part of the party next. A lot more talking about themselves and stuff… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	34. Getting to know each other

Getting to know each other 

Bulma had walked out of the living room before all the others got there. Chi-chi was helping Bulma with all the plates and stuff ready. Bulma looked at the table full of food and then back at Chi-chi. " I really hope these Saiyan's don't make too much of a mess."

" You can count on a mess Bulma. You put Saiyans and food together and we all know what a dangerous combo that is."

Bulma laughed. " I so know what you mean. Just my luck." mumbled Bulma.

Chi-chi put her hand on Bulma's shoulder. " Don't worry so much…. I'll be here to help you clean up… and I'm sure with a bit of persuasion from our Pan's I think we can do fine with clean up."

Bulma smiled. " I like the way you think…"

Soon after all the guests came walking out into the backyard for dinner. Ukyo stared at the food on the table in shock. " My gosh…. Bulma… you did all this?"

Bulma nodded. " That's right. I slaved over the stove for hours upon hours making all of it… I just hope it appeals to you."

Chibi Trunks leaned over to Ukyo. " Just be careful… sometimes the food tries to eat you."

Bulla looked over at her brother and then back at Ukyo. " Don't listen to him… he just says that to be funny." Bulla glared back at her brother.

Everyone sat down at the large table. Mirai Trunks smiled. " This looks really good mother."

" Thank you very much Trunks dear."

Trunks blushed slightly.

Ukyo poked him. " What's with you? Embarrassed around your own mother?"

Trunks coughed and looked away from Ukyo. " No… not at all."

Bulma looked at everyone. " Oh where are my manors, dig in."

Goku and the rest of the Saiyans wasted no time to grab all the food in the area around them. Food pieces were flying everywhere.

" KAKAROT! STOP HOGGING THE ROAST!" Vegeta shouted.

" Mine!" Goku shouted back.

" Hand it over or I'll stab you with this fork!" Vegeta threaten.

" I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! This is mine!" Goku shouted.

" You are asking for it Kakarot!"

Goku stuck out his tongue.

Gohan took the bowl from his father. " Father…. Share the food will ya!"

Goku pouted. " That was mine…"

" For Kami Sake Goku…. There's enough food here to feed an army of Saiyans." Krillin said.

Trukyo started crying with all the people yelling in the room. His parents cringed as their baby boy let out a loud scream. Goku walked over to the little guy. " Hey…. Don't cry little man… here have uncle Goku's food."

Vegeta slapped Goku's hand away. " Don't you even think of touching my grandson you third class clown!"

Goku pouted. " Ouch Vegeta that hurt… you didn't have to be mean about it you know."

" DADA!" Trukyo shouted.

Mirai Trunks walked from his side of the table and picked up his little boy.

" There, there…. I'm here now little guy." Trukyo grabbed on to his father.

" Scard…."

Trunks smiled at his son. " O… it's alright." Trukyo looked up at his father and sniffed but a small smile appeared on his small face. Trunks looked at him. " You're alright now…"

Trukyo looked at the food that was on the table and started to pouted.

"Fud." He cried.

Trunks cocked his head as he tried to figure out what his young son was saying. He looked at his mate. " What did he say?"

" Dada…. Fud." Trukyo said.

Ukyo smiled. " I know what that means… come on Trunks… you're an older brother you should know what 'Fud' means."

Trunks looked as he was deep in thought. " Fud…. Um… I'm not sure."

Taiyo stood up and walked over to Trunks and the young baby. " You're trying to tell your dada you want food right little guy?"

" Oh! Fud… is Food! I get it now." Trunks said. Trukyo cringes and cries. Trunks looks down at his son. " Sorry… Calm down Trukyo… dada didn't mean that."

" Want me to feed him?" Taiyo asked.

" Hey!" Taj shouted. He jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. " Why do you automatically get to feed the little tike!"

" I knew what he wanted… I didn't see you walking up there and saying he was hungry."

" What does that have to do with anything Taiyo!"

" I don't know! But I'm doing i."

" No I'm doing it!"

" I said I would Taj."

" Well I'm saying right now that I am going to do it."

" I'm doing it!"

" No I'm doing it!"

Ukyo started to get angry as the grown men were shouting at each other back and forth as a bunch of eight-year-olds. " Why don't you both do it!"

Taiyo and Taj turned to each other. " That's a wonderful idea…." They said together in agreement.

Ukyo sighed. " What idiots they are…" She muttered.

" Alright then Taiyo… lets do this together." Taj said.

" I'm all for team work."

" So am I! Buddies to the end!"

" Through thick and thin and all year round…."

" JUST GO!" Ukyo shouted. The grown men jumped as they took Trukyo into the kitchen. " I swear… sometimes I wish I could kill them."

Trunks laughed nervously. ' Note to self…. Remember not to get Ukyo that mad. I really did a great job escaping one scary woman now I'm married to one.'

Bulma and Ukyo towered over Trunks. " Did you say something!" They shouted with a menacing look on their faces.

A sweat drop went down Trunks face. " I didn't say anything!"

Ukyo smiled. " Didn't think so…. Cause if you did, this pan will find its way on your head."

" I know dear."

Gohan cleared his throat as Trunks sat back down at the table. " So uh… why don't we all get to know each other a bit more?"

" That's a great idea! Who should start off?" Bulma asked.

" We'll work our way around…. Starting with you Bulma."

" Well thank you Gohan. I love going first." She clears he throat and she looks at everyone. " My name is Bulma Brief. I am the only daughter of Dr. Brief. I am a genius and I run Capsule Corporation."

Bulma turns to her younger son. " My name is Trunks Vegeta Brief…. I am the younger son of Bulma and Vegeta and I am a prince and heir to the Vegeta-Sei throne."

Bulla smiled. " My name is Bulla Vegeta Brief. I am the youngest and only daughter of Bulma and Vegeta Brief. I'm not into fighting as my brothers and father are but I use my talents to help my mom run the company, since my younger brother is to lazy to do it himself."

" Now hold on! I am not too lazy to help mom! It's just that it's boring and I rather train and become stronger so I can defend this planet from evil!"

" Yeah yeah, likely excuse brother."

" It's true!"

" Children… lets not fight right now…" Bulma said.

" Yes mother."

Vegeta didn't say anything. Bulma glared at her husband. " For all you who haven't guessed that lump over there is my husband Vegeta."

" Well I guess everyone knows who I am by now…," Mirai Trunks said.

" Oh yeah we know." Keke said.

" Alrighty then I guess it's my turn… my name is Gohan Son. I am the eldest son of Chi-chi and Goku son. I use to be a scholar but I gave that up to help my father protect the planet once again."

Chi-chi nearly dropped dead. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GAVE UP BEING A SCHOLAR! I WON'T HEAR OF IT!"

" Oh come on Chi…. It's Gohan's life. Let him do what he wants." Goku said.

" I don't wanna lose my little boy."

Gohan blushed. " Mom… you're embarrassing me…"

Chi-chi put her hand on he mouth for a minute. " Sorry Gohan…" She turned to the group. " Hello, I'm Chi-chi son… the wife of Goku."

" I'm Videl Son. I may not be able to protect the planet like Goku and the others but I do my share in crime fighting."

Goku looked up from his food. " Hello everyone! I'm Goku…. Also called, uh… how do you say it again?"

" Kakarot." Vegeta said from across the table.

" Oh hey thanks Vegeta. Anyway, I am a Saiyan who protects people. I'm an all around good guy and will do anything I can to help someone."

" You forgot to mention you are a complete idiot." Vegeta muttered.

Bulma hit her husband over the head. " Vegeta! Be nice to Goku."

" Be nice to Kakarot…," He said in a snotty tone.

" Vegeta!"

" Onna!"

Everyone in the room laughed.

" I guess it's my turn." Goten said as everyone settled down again. " My name is Goten Son and I am the younger son of Chi-chi and Goku."

Pan stood up. " My name is Pan Son. I am the daughter of Videl and Gohan Son. And like my parents I protect the planet from bad guys."

" Who next… uh Krillin?" Gohan said.

" Oh sorry…" Krillin cleared his throat. " Hello, I'm Krillin. I am one of Goku's best friends."

" My name is Yamcha. I use to be a desert bandit until I met Goku."

" Name's Piccolo and I'm a Namek."

" I'm Tien another one of Goku's best friends."

" My o my Goku… you sure have a lot of friends." Ukyo commented.

" Yeah, I sure do. And I'm happy I have every last one of them."

All of Goku's friends smiled. " Thanks Goku." They said.

Ukyo looked at the group. " Who wants to go first?"

" Why don't you sis." Keiko said.

" Alright. Well if you don't remember, my name is Ukyo. I am a Kanjin princess and I am the wife of Trunks."

Keke smiled. " Hello my name is Keke. I am Ukyo's younger sister. I am mate to Kadin."

Keiko looked at the group. " I am Keiko the eldest of my family." Keiko coughs. A small amount of blood came on his hand. " And I am very sick…. Don't worry it's not contagious…."

Jal looked at Keiko with concern and then at the group. " I'm Jal. I am a healer and a second class Kanjin. I am the mate of Keiko but originally was mated to Aden but he died…"

Zanth jumped up. " Hey everyone! I'm Zanth and I'm Jal and Aden's son. And this over here is my uncle Mura…. But his real name is Homura. I like to call him Mura though. And uh…. Next to him is Kadin… he like me is a Sankanjin…. And uh… lets see who am I forgetting… oh yeah. Seika… she is the one who brought Trukyo into the word, she's Saiyan and she's a healer. And I think you remember Taiyo and Taj, they are helpers to Seika and I'm not sure but I think they are related."

Homura looked at his nephew. " Well thanks for the introduction squirt."

Zanth smiled at Homura. " Your welcome Uncle Mura!"

Homura reached over the table and took some more food. Goku looked at Homura. " Why do you have those chains on you?"

Homura looked down at his chained hands and then back at Goku. " I was a treat to Ukyo and her baby so they put these on me so I wouldn't hurt him… I am extremely loyal to my king no matter what."

" So you gotta keep them on you forever?" Goten asked.

" I don't have to have them on anymore but I choose freely to wear them."

" They look heavy…" Goten commented.

" Yes they are. But I'm fine with it Goten. Everyone in my family has had chains on them at some point in their lives… it's only natural. Just like an tradition."

" I see."

Bulma looked at everyone. " When ever you guys are done… lets have fun."

" FUN!" Goku called like a child.

" Yep. I'm sure you're all going to enjoy this… even little Trukyo."

" Awesome Bulma! I can't wait!"

To be continued.

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. It was an all right chapter…. I don't think it was that great. So please review. I have an announcement.

Story Ad.

Author: Yonk

Title: The Z Chronicles.

Comments: It's an awesome story. I really enjoy reading it and I'm sure all of you will too. So please go check it out, I'm sure you won't regret it.

Both Yonk and I thank you for your time.

Trunks and goten


	35. Party fun part one

Party fun part one

All the guests were gathering on the outside of Bulma's large place. Taiyo and Taj walked back in with Trukyo. Ukyo looked over and saw her little boy. " Hey… how's my little boy?" She asked as she walked over and picked him up.

Trukyo gave his mom a thumb up. Ukyo smiled. " You wanna play some games with everyone?" Trukyo smiled and nodded his head. " I thought you would like to play." Ukyo walked into the back yard and saw everyone playing.

The adults were all at the table playing a game of 21. Mirai was the dealer and his mom, little brother and the Gohan were sitting at the table. Mirai was scuffling the deck. Chibi Trunks looked at his older brother with an annoyed glare. " Are you going to deal or what!"

" Keep your pants on…." Mirai said. Trunks held the deck in his hand and then placed four cards face down in front of each player. Then after that he placed one card face up above the cards he dealt.

Mirai had an ace on top, which for him could be an 11 or one. Chibi Trunks had a seven. Bulma had a four and Gohan got a five. Mirai looked at his bottom card and saw that it was a three. Chibi Trunks got another seven. Bulma got a six and Gohan got a queen.

Ukyo walked over to the table. " What are you people up too?"

" We're playing a friendly game of 21." Bulma responded.

" Mind if I watch?" Ukyo questioned.

Mirai Trunks smiled. " Of course we don't mind… sit…" Ukyo smiled as she sat down and placed Trukyo on her lap. Mirai thought for a few minutes before acting. " Alright dealer takes a card." He picked up a six. " Dealer stays."

Chibi Trunks looked at his cards one more time and then looked at his brother. " Hit me." Mirai nodded as he gave his brother a seven. " I'm staying…"

Bulma looked at her son. " Hit me." Her elder son gave her a five. Bulma thought for a minute. " I'll chance it… hit me again." This time she got a four. " I'm staying."

Gohan looked at his cards and thought for a moment. " Why not… I got nothing to lose… hit me." Gohan got an eight. He frowned. " I busted!"

Chibi Trunks laughed and then looked up at his bro. Mirai looked at everyone. " Alright… show me what you have."

Bulma turned her cards over. " I have nineteen."

Mirai Trunks turned over his cards. " Dealer has twenty."

Chibi Trunks smiled triumphantly. " I have Twenty one!"

" Anyone up for another game?" Mirai Trunks asked.

" Not me…" Gohan said, " I'm going to chill out with Goten… see what he's up too." The elder Demi Saiyan got up.

Ukyo turned to Gohan. " Hey.. .Gohan… you think you can take care of Trukyo for a bit while I play?"

" Sure… it shouldn't be too hard…" He commented. " I've already took care of one baby. I think I can manage this guy."

Ukyo smiled as she handed Trukyo to Gohan. " Careful with him."

" Don't worry I will…." Gohan said. He looked at Trukyo. " Come on little guy… lets go see Papa Vegeta."

Ukyo smiled as she took Gohan's seat. " Alright now how do we play this game?"

Mirai Trunks looks at his wife. " It's quite simple… first off each player receives a card face down… you take a peak at the card and then you get a second one. Oh by the way… just so you know, a picture card equals ten and an ace can be either a 11 or a one. Now… the total of the cards can reach up to 21… which of course is the goal. If you go over 21 your busted… if you want another card you say, ' hit me.' And if there is a tie the dealer automatically wins."

Ukyo nodded. " I think I understand those rules… shouldn't be too hard. I don't really like that last one… I wouldn't be surprised if you made that one up."

Mirai Trunks laughed. He dealt the cards giving out a four, and ace, a king and a two. Mirai looked at his cards. He got a eight on the bottom. " Dealer takes one card." He picked up a ten. " AH MAN! I busted already!"

Chibi Trunks laughed. " Haha… you lost already… that's sad." He looked at his cards. A small smile grew on his face. ' Awesome! I already got 21.' He turned to his brother. " I'm staying." Bulma looked at her bottom. It was a ten. Bulma too looked at Trunks and told him she was staying.

Ukyo looked at her cards. " Uh…. um.. I'll take a risk…. Dealer… hit me." Trunks gave his mate a king. " Damn! I busted by one!"

Chibi Trunks looked at his mom. " So whatcha have?"

" Twenty… and you?"

" TWENTY ONE!" He shouted.

Mirai Trunks narrowed his eyes and looked at his little brother. " There is no way you got that two times in a row."

Ukyo nodded. " That's right…. You must be cheating!"

" I'm not!" Chibi Trunks shouted, " Lady luck seems to have the hots for me."

" I don't think so mister want to be ladies man." Bulma said.

" I'm serious." Chibi Trunks insisted.

Mirai Trunks said nothing for a while. " Alright… anyone want one more game."

Chibi Trunks got up. " Not for me thank you. I'm going to take my winnings."

" Scary cat." Bra teased.

Chibi Trunks looked over his shoulder to see his younger sister standing there with her arms crossed. " What? Where did you come from?"

" I was just with dad…. So tell me… are you too scared to play again?"

Chibi Trunks narrows his eyes at his sister. " I'm not scared of anything!" He turned his head to Mirai. " DEAL!"

Mirai smiled as he started to deal the cards again. The four face up card were a nine, an ace, a queen and a three. Trunks looked at his cards and said that he would say. Chibi Trunks looked at his cards and thought for a minute.

' Should I stay or should I go?' He sighed. " I'm not taking a chance… I'll stay."

Bulma looked at her cards too. " I'm staying also."

Ukyo looked at her cards. " Hit me." Mirai nodded as he handed her a five. She thought for a minute. " I'll stay."

Mirai looked at everyone at the table. " Alright guys… show me what you have."

Chibi Trunks turned over his cards. " I have 17."

Bulma smiled. " I guess we broke your 21 streak…. I got 19."

Ukyo turned her cards over. " I got 17 also."

Mirai Trunks smiled. " I love this… I have 19 and I still win!"

Ukyo looked at Trunks. " I don't know about that… I still think you made that rule up."

Mirai Trunks laughed as he gathered all the cards. " Lets go see what everyone else is doing."

" Yeah lets…. We have a party to enjoy."

To be continued.

Hey everyone. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I got into the writing mood again and I wrote this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It came out better then I thought it would. Well anyway, please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	36. Spin the bottle, Truth or dare

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait but I finally found some inspiration to continue this story. The idea came from a short conversation one of my friends and I had during bio. I wrote this chapter with some help from two of my friends, Goku's little sister and Kat Ouji. I hope you all enjoy it.

Spin the bottle, Truth or dare

The home coming celebrations were in full swing. All the people involved were having their time of their lives, some were playing games others were eating or having a sip of the alcohol. Bulma came over with an empty bottle of boos when she called everyone around. All the Saiyans and Kanjins gathered around and gave all their attention to Bulma. " I have a fun idea for a party game if anyone is interested." The large group of 26 wondered what Bulma had planned for the next part of the party. " Who wants to play spin the bottle with the twist of adding in Truth or dare?"

Most of the people turned to each other for answers. " What is this game you speak off onna?" Vegeta questioned.

" You're meaning to tell me none of you know what Spin the bottle or truth or dare is?" Bulma asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

" Well I mean it's pretty clear that you people don't have fun where you're from." Yamcha boldly stated out loud. The leaders of both races glared at the ex bandit with a hint of anger in their eyes. Yamcha laughed nervously as he hid behind Goku. " I was just kidding around. I didn't mean to offend…"

Bulma sighed. " Well alright then I will explain the whole idea of these two games… Spin the bottle is a pretty fun game to play when you have a group of friends and a bottle… you see this is what happens. Everyone who is playing sits around in a circle and they place the bottle in the middle and who ever it lands on, the spinner has to kiss them."

Vegeta growled as the thought of the idea of ever having to come that close to his rival Kakarot or his enemies the Kanjins. " There is no way in hell!" Vegeta shouted.

" That goes double for me!" Keiko declared.

Bulma tried to restore order. " Hey come on guys.. it's just a game… but lucky for me I thought ahead. I knew there would be some issues with four races coming together and playing such a game… so I decided to add in the twist of truth or dare.. The point is, one person spins the bottle, and well who ever it lands on has to pick either truth or dare… then the person who spun the bottle will either make up a dare or ask a person a question that they must respond truthfully…. Sound easy enough?"

" Sounds easy enough… even Kakarot can understand that."

" Great… well everyone picked a place on the floor and Bulma placed the bottle in the center and sat between Goku and her husband. The bottle was spun and everyone looked tense as they wondered who would be the first victim. The bottle slowed and found its way to Chibi Trunks.

Chibi Trunks sighed and looked at his mom. " Alright mom, hit me…"

" Truth or dare."

The brave Saiyan Prince smiled. " Dare."

Bulma thought for a moment. " Alright Son, I dare you too act like a monkey for a whole day…."

Chibi trunks' eyes bugged out of his head. " You gotta be kidding me!"

" You said dare son…"

Chibi growled and crouched down on the ground and started to make monkey sounds and jump up and down. The girls laughed as they watched the young cocky kid make a fool out of himself. For a moment Chibi stopped his monkey acting and he spun the bottle. The bottle landed on his father. The young prince smiled. ' Ooo this is going to be good.' " Alright dad, Truth or dare?"

Vegeta figured that his son would try to get him with a stupid joke. " Truth."

" Alright dad I got a question for you…. is it true that you used to run around naked as a child?"

"How did you know!" Shouted an outraged prince.

" I don't...I made that up."

Some various people bursts into laughter. " Now that is something I'd pay to see… Chibi Vegeta running around naked!" Laughed out Yamcha.

Vegeta gave Yamcha a death glare. " THAT'S IT… You're dead!" The Saiyan Prince got up from his seat on the floor and chased Yamcha around the whole house.

The ex desert bandit was shouting like a little girl for his mom. " MOMMY!"

After some time Goku got up and held back Vegeta. " Hey calm down… This nothing to get all mad about."

" I'm going to kill him…. And I'll take you with him." Vegeta tried to get out of Goku's grip.

" Vegeta Ouji… settle down this minute!" Bulma shouted. " It's just a game… so sit down and shut up… or I will not fix that gravity room anymore."

The proud Saiyan Prince grumbled as he sat back down and rolled the bottle. After a few moments the bottle found its way to Videl. Videl thought about it for a moment and then said, " Dare."

Vegeta thought for some time for a dare for Videl. He smiled as he finally came up with one… " Alright Videl pour oil and chicken feathers on yourself and fly into a glass sliding door…"

Gohan's eyes flashed as he stood up to protest. " There is no way my Videl is going to do something like that!"

" A dare is a dare Gohan…" Vegeta stated.

" I'm not letting her do it…"

" Oh come on Gohan, it's not that big of a deal…." Videl stated, " I'll do it…" Videl stripped most of her clothing expect for her bra and panties. Goten handed her a bucket of oil and feathers. The young girl then proceeded to pour both on herself… it was really a funny site to witness. She floated up into the air and prepared to fly into the door. Soon Videl took off and soon splat. Videl slid down the door and landed on the ground.

Gohan rushed over to help his mate up from the floor. " Videl… you alright…."

Videl swayed to the sides. " Uh… anyone get the number of that bus…." She said.

" Videl?" Gohan questioned.

" Gohan… hey… did you know you had two heads?"

" Oh boy… come on lets sit down…"

Soon Gohan got her to the ground and when she regained her senses she spun the bottle which landed on Taiyo.

The Saiyan was excited… " OO it landed on me… I pick dare…"

" Dare, alright… You gotta dress like a woman…"

Taj cracked up laughing. " Oh man… I've been waiting for the day I would catch you in woman's cloths."

Taiyo frowned. " Oh shut up…. At least the toilet seat didn't fall on my thingy…" The other mean cringed.

" You said you would never tell anyone!"

" Oops.. I guess it slipped."

The women all gathered around and started to dress Taiyo in a dress with lots of makeup on. He danced around and stuff. Taj smiled, " You know I would have never guessed how good you look as a woman…"

" Well thank you…." Taiyo walked over and spun the bottle and it landed on Chi-chi. " Alright Chi-chi… truth or dare…"

" Um, dare."

" Chi-chi, I dare you to hit yourself over the head with you pan of doom!"

All the Saiyans who had been tortured with that metal of disaster enjoyed the idea of Chi-chi hitting herself with it. Chi-chi pulled out her pan of doom.

" Here goes…" With a quick swing the pan made contact with her head.

" OUCH!" Chi-chi shouted, " Man that really does hurt…." A big bump appeared on her head.

" Ice, someone get ice." Bulma stated.

Chibi Trunks rushed into the house and got a bag of ice for Chi-chi. " Here you go.."

Chi-chi placed it on her head and spun the bottle. The next unlucky victim was Ukyo. Chi-chi looked at the queen of the Kanjin race. " Alright, Truth or dare?"

" I think I'll go with… Truth."

" Alright then, Ukyo… When you were on your planet and you were queen did you ever get tempted to use your power for evil?"

" Did I ever… um… well honestly, in the beginning… I would have used my powers for revenge but Trunks changed all that." A few awes came from the various people in the circle. Mirai blew his wife a kiss and then Ukyo spun the bottle landing on her enemy Homura.

Homura sighed. " Oh boy… I'm in for it now. I'll pick truth."

" Did you enjoy doing what you did to our race?"

" Did I enjoy doing what I did to Kanjins… well to be totally honest I didn't find much pleasure in it… Then again I really had no choice in the matter do to the face I had to serve my king."

Ukyo was pleased with that answer. Homura got up and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Pan. The older Saiyan looked over the youngest son member and said, " Truth or dare."

" Truth…"

" Tell me Pan, which boy took the longest to run away from you?"

Pan's face turned beat red. " WHAT! Are you implying I'm ugly…"

Chibi Trunks couldn't help but break a laugh… " I can answer that one…"

Pan glared at the young soon the be bed prince. " Yeah I can to.. the answer is you…" Pan started chasing after Chibi.

" Pan and Trunks sitting in a tree… K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" Goten started signing.. The two of them stopped going after each other and then tackled Goten.

" GOTEN!"

" I was playing! Help Gohan…"

Videl ended up breaking up the feuding family members. " Alright you guys, settle down… lets get on with the game…"

Pan wasn't too happy when her mom pulled her back. She so wanted to get back at her uncle, but she'd let it go for now. The young Saiyan spun the bottle and it landed on Piccolo. The Namek couldn't look less interested if he tried… " Alright Piccolo.. truth or dare…"

" Whatever, dare."

" Piccolo, I dare you to eat a snail…"

Vegeta laughed. " That would be good. It's time for you to eat one of your own kind…"

Goten frowned. " Aw.. come on you guys… don't make him eat a snail.. they are harmless creatures."

" Lets get this over with.." Piccolo grunted.

Pan handed Piccolo a snail that was crawling around on the ground. In one gulp Piccolo ate the snail and moved on without a single word. The bottle landed on Kyuko. " Truth or dare."

" Truth…" She stated.

" What do you see in Yamcha?"

Yamcha looked over at his ally. " Now that was mean piccolo… I'm not that bad…'

" Yeah right…" Bulma muttered.

Kyuko thought for a moment. " Well Yamcha is a pretty nice guy… he has a sense of humor that just kills me every time.. all in all he's fun to hang around with."

Yamcha stuck out his tongue at Bulma. " See… Someone actually sees my good qualities…"

" You have any…" Bulma hissed back. Yamcha humphed as he watched the bottle go around again.

This time it landed on Goku. Kyuko looked at Goku. " Alright Goku, Truth or dare."

" Uh Truth…"

Vegeta looked at Goku. " Sure Kakarot… take the easy way out…"

Goku didn't say anything and waited for his question. " Goku do you consider yourself a smart guy?"

Vegeta let out a laugh. " Kakarot smart…oh please…"

" Well uh… I wouldn't say I'm smart… I'm no where near Bulma's level… but when it comes to battle… I'd say I'm pretty good."

Goku smiled as he spun the bottle and it landed on Mirai. " Alright Trunks, Truth or dare."

" I'll take truth…"

Goku thought for a few moments before he came up with a question.

" Alright I got one… Are you gay?"

Trunks looked at Goku. " Nope I'm not…" Mirai took the bottle and spun it… it landed on Seika. " Seika, truth or dare?"

" I'll take Truth…"

" If you had to pick either Taiyo or Taj to be your mate who would you choose?"

Seika looked at them with her eyebrow raised. " Do I really gotta pick one of em?"

" Yep, you gotta pick one."

" Oh, I think I'd pick… Taiyo…"

Taiyo smiled. " I always knew you liked me best."

" No she doesn't!" Taj shouted back.

" Does too!"

" Not!"

" Too… times infinity!"

" guys shut up!" Seika shouted. She took the bottle and spun it… the bottle landed on Yamcha. " Yamcha truth or dare?"

" Dare…"

Seika laughed. " I got one for you Yamcha… take off your cloths and run around screaming, " I'm a big boy now…'"

Yamcha cringed. " Oh man…" Yamcha quickly took off his cloths and placed his hands in front of his dick and ran around the group shouting, " I'm a big kid now!"

Vegeta was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. " Man this is priceless! Where's that camera when you need it…"

Suddenly a snap shot could be heard. Chibi Trunks had taken pictures of it… " I got it all!"

Yamcha blushed. " This is so embarrassing …" He sighed as he put back on his boxers and spun the bottle, landing on Goten. " Goten, Truth or dare."

" Truth…"

" Alright Goten, who do you like better… Paris or Trunks…"

Goten's eyes bugged out and the same could be said of Trunks. " Trunks is my friend… I like him as a friend… I wouldn't say I like him as a lover…. But I do like Trunks more…"

Trunks smiled. " Thanks Goten… I knew you liked me best… Friends forever!"

Goten spun the bottle and it landed on Kadin. " Kadin, Truth or dare."

" Uh dare."

Goten smirked. " I dare you… to kiss, Pan…"

Pan turned blue. Kadin said nothing as he walked over to Pan and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Once again the awes went though the group. Kadin sighed as he spun the bottle… this time it landed on Zanth. " Zanth… truth or dare."

" Um, truth."

" Okay, who do you want as your dad?"

" Uh, well I love both my real dad… and Uncle Mura… But I'd gotta say Uncle Mura.. he's so cool." Zanth spun the bottle and it landed on Keke.

" Aunt Keke… truth or dare."

" Truth.."

" If you were queen, what would you do for Saiyans and Sankanjins?"

" What would I do? Well I guess I would try to make peace between them and us.. and I would show good faith, by starting a family with one… just like my sister." Keke took the bottle and it landed on Jal. " Jal, truth or dare."

" Uh, truth."

" How long have you been in love with my brother?"

" Um, for about 5 years…."

Keiko looked shocked. " You been watching me for that long?"

" Yeah of course. You're very important, not to mention hot…" Jal smiled as she spun the bottle. It landed on Bra. " Bra, truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to tell everyone your darkest secret."

" I… i.. have a crush… for…. Goten.." She stuttered.

" WHAT!" Vegeta bellowed.

Chibi Trunks laughed. " Goten and Bra… sitting in a tree…."

" Knock it off Trunks…" Goten stated.

" Knock what of? You hand… foot… ear…"

" You know what I mean.."

Bra quickly spun the bottle and found it landed on… Gohan. " Gohan, truth or dare."

" Truth…"

" What the heck were you thinking when you wear that Saiyman costume?"

" What's wrong with my costume… it was just a cover."

" Yeah a lame one." Chibi trunks muttered.

" Well… I thought it was cool…" Gohan said a bit disappointed. He sighed as he spun the bottle and it landed on… Tien… " Tien, Truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Did you ever get together with Launch?"

" Yes, and it was great, when she didn't have her gun on her…"

Everyone who knew Launch let out a laugh as Tien spun the bottle, which landed on Krillin. " Krillin Truth or dare."

" Dare."

" I dare you to do your best imitation of… Vegeta…"

The Saiyan Prince gave Krillin a death glare. " Uh, I have a family. I don't wanna die…."

" You gotta do it Krillin…" Bulma said.

Krillin was sweating bullets. He started talking in a Vegeta like voice.

" I'm the prince of all Saiyans… don't forget it cue ball…"

Vegeta let out an amused laugh. "Not bad cue ball… not bad at all… you should fell honored… the last time someone tried to sound like me… I blasted their head off…."

Krillin froze. " That's nice…. I'm glad I still have my head…" He walked over. " Alright last one…" It landed on Keiko. " Keiko Truth or dare?"

" I'll go with Truth…"

" Will you ever forgive Homura for his actions?"

" Well somewhere in my heart, what's left of it… I could possibly forgive him… I have gotten all my satisfaction of his suffering as repentance for what he did to my parents and myself… So yeah…"

Bulma smiled. " Well that was sure fun…."

Trukyo started to cry again. Ukyo and Trunks turned to see their son.

" Guess someone's hungry…"

" I got it this time.." Ukyo stated.

" Alright darling.." Trunks smiled, " I guess it's time for a break…"

" Great… I can sure use a snack.." Goku announced.

Some people fell on the ground and Bulma and his friends just laughed.

" Some things never change…"

to be continued…

Hey everyone. Man that was a lot of work. It took me such a long time to finish. But I'm glad I got to do it. Hope you enjoyed it… till next time… if you have any ideas for party games I'm all for suggestions… please review.

Trunks and goten


	37. Dart Challenge

A/n: Hello everyone. I'm sorry once again for the long wait for this chapter. I've had no inspiration but after some talk I got an idea… I hope you all enjoy it.

Dart Challenge

Goku blinked a few times as he looked at his laughing friends and then joined in with them. Bulma looked at her childhood friend. " Goku you never change do you?"

" You know me Bulma. I just can't help it…" The earth Saiyan begins looking at the food on the tables. His eyes sparkled as he stared at it wondering what he should have. " It's just so good! I can't decide what to eat…" Goku starts dishing everything in site onto his plate and by the time he was done he had a mountain of food.

Gohan walks over and laughs. " Dad you think you have enough food there?"

Goku looks up at the mountain of food. " Well, I don't know, I might just go back for seconds or thirds or even sixths… but I'm really hungry…"

Bulma laughed. " Well I'm glad I made more then enough food…" She turns to Gohan, " So are you having a good time Gohan?"

" Oh yes I'm having a great time Bulma. You really planned one hell of a party… So what game do you have in mind next Bulma?"

Bulma looked at Gohan. " Well I think its one that most of you guys will enjoy… Darts but as always I thought I'd make a bit of a twist, you'll do it blind folded."

Krillin looked at Bulma with surprise. " Uh Bulma.. do you really think that is such a good idea? I mean, if they can't see… Kami only knows where those darts will land."

Vegeta laughed as he approached. " Well this all sounds rather interesting. So tell me about this darts game you speak of woman…"

Bulma smiled. " Alright everyone gather around… We are going to play another game and its called darts.. you see what happens is there is a target board and your goal is to get to the dart close to or in the center… that gives you maximum points.. but for you guys that's rather easy, so I decided to do it blindfolded. Also I want to make this also a bit of a challenge… the Kanjins against the Saiyans… how does that grab you guys?"

Vegeta and Keiko looked at each other, their eyes burning. " This sounds very fun, I accept your mate's terms…"

Vegeta shakes hands with Keiko. " You're on. We shall wipe the floor with you guys and I think I'll raise the stakes. The looser will be forced to play Quarters."

Keiko smirks. " Sounds like fun Vegeta… now this will make it all worth while… I accept your terms as well." The Kanjin prince walked off.

Mirai Trunks walked over. " Dad are you crazy… you do know what happens when you play Quarters right?"

Vegeta smirked. " That's one of the first things your mother told me about… we played that several times, I always won of course because Saiyans can tolerate alcohol very well… there is nothing to worry about…"

Bulma hung the board up on the closest wall and put the darts and the blindfold on a table set a good 30 feet away. The group of guests arrived at the area. Goku's human friends looks at the great distance between the target and the table. " My gosh, Bulma, could you move this thing any further back!" Krillin exclaimed.

Yamcha laughed and turned to Krillin. " Well for Goku, that shouldn't be much of a problem… you told me how he three a rock a good 100 feet perhaps more from Master Roshi's island.. So this shouldn't be too hard…"

Bulma got in front of the table. " Alright then… lets get into our two groups…" The Saiyans and the Kanjins got into their two groups since Vegeta's group had so much more then Keiko a few people were forced to sit out. There were six on each side, the teams comprised off, Keiko, Ukyo, Kadin, Zanth, Keke, and Jal for the Kanjin side and Vegeta, Goku, Mirai, Chibi Trunks, Gohan, and Goten for the Saiyan side. " Now that the groups are set we can begin.. Each team will take turns throwing three darts into the target 30 feet away. The losing team will have to play Quarters… now with out further ado let the match begin!"

Bulma picked up the blindfold and tied it on Keiko. She handed him the darts then she spun him around three times to make him a bit disoriented. The rest of the people who were not participating step back a little bit so they wouldn't get hit with any flying darts. Keiko tried to locate the target but he was having a hard time of it… he turned around and was now facing the direction of the target. He lifted his hand and then with one swift through he let go of the dart, it landed on the outer most ring on the target.

Keiko lifted his hand a second time and prepared to throw the dart this one landed on the house but the third time he got even closer to the ring, only 2 rings away. Keiko lifted up his blindfold and he stared at the target. Bulma went to retrieve the darts. " Not too bad Keiko, if my knowledge serves me right you got… a 10…"

Vegeta smiled. " Not too bad Keiko… Now let me show you how its done." The Saiyan prince approached his wife who blindfolded him and handed him his darts… after being turned around several times Vegeta tried to sense where the target was. When he found the right position Vegeta took a deep breath and shot his darts at the board. They all hit pretty close to the center one on each ring, one after the other.

Bulma took a look at the board and picked up his darts. " Woah, that's pretty impressive Vegeta. You got a good 19 points…"

The Saiyan prince smiled as he approached the Kanjin prince. " Things are already looking bad for you."

Keiko laughed. " Don't get too confident Vegeta… It's never over until its over…"

" We will just see about that Keiko…"

Ukyo sighed as she stood up and took to take her turn. Bulma did the same thing and Ukyo tried her best and that was just enough to get pretty close to what Vegeta had. The darts landed all in the second ring. " Woah, you have good aim Ukyo…"

Keiko smirked at Vegeta. " I think you are about to eat your words…"

Goku walks up to get prepared. Goku took the darts and was spun around a few times. Goku didn't know where the heck he was or where to shout… so he three one at Krillin and the gang. Yamcha looked up from his drink and he saw this sharp object coming at them. " WATCH IT KRILLIN!"

Krillin looked in shock as the dart went flying threw his glass, shattering it. The drink poured out and it dripped onto Krillin's pants making it look like he wet himself. Krillin frowned as he looked at Goku who looked like he was going to fire another drat. " Goku not over here!" Goku turned around in another direction and threw that one as well.. this one landed centimeters from the target. Goku tried again but this time it landed on the very tip of the target.

Goku looked to see what he did. " Uh, I guess I didn't get anything did I?"

" No you didn't Kakarot… you broke one glass and got up maybe a half a point!"

Keiko laughed. " Ready to concede yet?"

" Never!"

The rest of the members of the teams went up… Kadin did just as bad as Goku did, getting half points on his three turns. Chibi Trunks got great scores, all one away from the center. Things were looking up for the Saiyans until the last round… Goten had given them bad points… and Mirai got all his darts in the second from the center… Gohan was their only chance… They were down by a good amount of points but because everyone on the Kanjin team got near perfect marks. Jal knew she didn't even have to get anything to win this for her team… Gohan had everything on the line… but the pressure got to him… they just missed winning by one point.

Keiko smirked at Vegeta. " See what did I tell you… you lost… now you gotta play Quarters to make up for this loss."

Vegeta smiled back. " Well I can say this should be interesting… I know I'll enjoy it very much…"

Keiko sat down and laughed. " Now this will be amusing to say the least…"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. I finally finished this chapter. So how was it? Not too bad I hope… Please review… till next time.

Trunks and goten


	38. Quarters

A/N: Hello everyone. First of all I would like to apologize for the long wait. I have had no inspiration but I think I finally have some. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Quarters

With the conclusion of the Dart Challenge the Saiyans were going to start another. Being the losers they had to take part in the game of Quarters. The Kanjins looked on from the sidelines hoping for a very amusing challenge. Keiko was one of the most interested, since Vegeta had boasted about his ability to hold liquor he wanted to see it for himself. Bulma walked across the lawn with many bottles of fifty-year-old liquor. As she placed it down she said, " This was the strongest that I have. It's about fifty years old so it could make for an interesting challenge."

Vegeta smiled at his wife. " Good choice Bulma. Now with alcohol this strong it should make it even harder and that makes a good challenge what do you say Kakarot?"

Goku nodded at Vegeta. " It sure will but I haven't had stuff like that before. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

" I'm sure you will father." Gohan stated as he approached them. " You are a pure blood Saiyan after all. As Vegeta already mentioned, Saiyans have a great tolerance for alcohol."

A small laugh came from across the lawn. " Please don't make me laugh Gohan. You're father couldn't out drink my dad in a million years. Father and I could drink all of you under the table."

" We'll see about that Trunks." Goten declared as he and the others who weren't participating brought over the shot glasses over to the table.

The younger Trunks found this very interesting and smirked. " How about we make this a personal challenge Goten? The loser has to do the others chores for a week. What do you say? You in?"

Goten smiled back at Trunks. " You have a deal!"

Trunks broke a smile to himself. ' That was like taking candy from a baby.'

Bulma motioned for everyone to join her at the table. " Gather around everyone." All the Saiyans took their spots at the table and the Kanjins stood near by to watch the excitement of the challenge. " Alright gentlemen let me explain the rules of the game. In the center is a shot glass now what you have to do is get this quarter into that glass, but you can't throw it you have to bounce it in. Every time you miss you have to take a drink and every time that you make it in you get to a break that round. So everyone understand the rules?" Bulma looked around to see if everyone did. When everyone nodded in understanding Bulma motioned for the game to begin. " Let the game begin!"

Bulma handed Goku the quarter. Goku looked at the glass in fount of him and prepared to bounce it. He bounced it but he missed by a short distance. Bulma handed Goku one of the filled glasses. The naïve Saiyan stared at it for some time before he threw it back. He cringed. " Ew this stuff stays really bad…" Goku commented.

Vegeta, who was only two seats away, snickered. " Looks like we finally took away Kakarot's liver virginity."

" Yuck! Yuck! How did I get duped into playing this game?"

Gohan sighed as he took his turn and he too missed by a short distance. He is handed a glass from Bulma. He closes his eyes and throws it back. The young boy cringes slightly. Chi-chi turned to Bulma. " How could you let my son not to mention your own drink alcohol!"

" Chi-chi is alright. Gohan is a responsible adult. He can take care of himself…not to mention the fact that you and I am here to supervise them. We can watch them and make sure that they don't over do it. If we feel its been too much for them we can put an end to it, Agreed?"

" Agreed." Chi-chi commented. Bulma then motioned that the game should begin again. Vegeta picked up the quarter and he bounced it not making it in. The Saiyan Prince took the glass from his wife and chugged it without a moments hesitation. " Smooth. Nicely aged." Vegeta commented.

Mirai bounced the quarter and came extremely close but like everyone failed to get it in. Bulma handed him a glass and he drank it with a slight cringe. Goten went next and he too failed to get it in. Bulma handed him a glass and he threw it back. Goten shook his head and stuck out his tongue. " Oh man this stuff is strong!"

Chibi Trunks smirked. " Something wrong Goten? Little too strong for you?" The younger Trunks picked up the quarter and he didn't even come close. He frowned. " That was so lame." He commented as he picked up the glass on left. He threw it back and turned to Goten, " You're right its strong and this will make it even more interesting."

The game continued for some time before anything happened. On Goku's third turn he took a deep breath and then bounced the quarter in. To his surprise he had finally gotten it in. " Yippee!"

Bulma smiled. " Great shot Goku. You finally get a break this round." Everyone else was shocked that Goku had made that shot. Everyone tried to get it in with little avail. Goten was so desperate to get it in he rubbed his hands together and blew on it like dice but still failed to get it in. The rounds dragged on the effects of the alcohol began to be more and more apparent. Around the time round eight had come almost everyone was showing the signs of a headache and Goten showed the early signs of nausea. Vegeta was totally unaffected however Goku seemed to be the one with more problems. His eyes had begun to lose its innocence.

Vegeta turned his attention to Goku and narrowed his eyes as he saw the result the alcohol had on his rival. ' Strange, the alcohol seems to be unlocking the memories of his true mature. If this keeps up the innocent Goku will be lost for some time until the effects where off and god only knows where that will leave us.'

Around this same time Gohan and Mirai Trunks had a save each giving them a break. The game continued on until around thirteen. Goten had missed once again and took his thirteenth drink. By this time he was very groggy. " I think I'm going to be sick…" Goten commented as the leaned over and threw up.

Bulma walked over to him. " Ok Goten, you had enough… take a break now…."

Goten looked up at Bulma and his mother who walked over. " I didn't know you had a sister…." Before Bulma could correct him he passed out and fell on his mother. The youngest Son was fast asleep.

" Bulma? Is Goten alright?" Gohan questioned.

" Don't worry he's fine. Lucky enough for us you guys aren't human. If you were we would have to rush you guys to the hospital to treat alcohol poisoning." Bulma took her position at the front side of the table and declared the game should continue.

Goku took his turn and once against missed. Bulma turned to give him a glass when she looked into his eyes. " Goku? Are you okay?"

Goku looked at her with cold eyes much like Vegeta had the very first time he came to Earth. " What did you called me woman?"

" I called you Goku, it's your name. Are you feeling alright?"

" My name is Kakarot woman!" He shouted.

Bulma was taken back by what was going on. She turned her attention to Vegeta and had a confused expression on her face. Vegeta shook his head and Bulma got the idea not to mess with Goku right now. She handed him the drink and he threw it back. " This stuff is pretty good."

Gohan looked a bit concerned at this point. His father had already had fourteen drinks and now he was acting strange. He didn't like it. However the oldest child could do nothing as he himself wasn't in the best shape. His vision was already starting to go by the time it was his turn again. He bounced the quarter and once again he failed to connect. Bulma put the glass in his hand but when Gohan tried to drink it he fell backward, chair and all!

Bulma rushed over to Gohan. " Gohan! You ok?"

" Oh hello mommy. What are we having for breakfast?" He asked in a dazed tone.

Videl walked over. " Gohan honey. It's alright, let me help you get cleaned up." She tried to pick him up but he was just so heavy. " Oh dear.. Bulma help me get him up." Bulma grabbed his other arm and they pulled him up to his feet. Videl used herself as a brace for Gohan and she carried him inside. Gohan moaned and almost fell countless times.

" Don't worry Gohan, we'll get you back on your feet soon enough."

Bulma watched as she saw that there were only four of them left. The 'twins' were so close to losing it. Even with the younger Trunks' two breaks he was still pretty close to losing. Goku and Vegeta seemed perfectly fine at this point but Bulma continued to worry about what was happening with her childhood friend. As the seventeenth round came along both Trunks' had passed out on the table already in deep slumber.

Bulma filled up more and more glasses of alcohol for the last two. They tried with all their might to keep it going but soon after four more rounds the two of them discovered they couldn't go anymore. Goku had already lost a lot more consciousness and wasn't really responding to Bulma's voice. With this conclusion Vegeta was declared the winner.

Keiko was very impressed on how long Vegeta had lasted. He walked over to him.

" Good show Vegeta. You've proven that you can do it."

Bulma walked over to Goku to check him out. He appeared to be sleeping but Vegeta knew otherwise. " Bulma get away from him!"

Kakarot snapped his eyes open and grabbed hold of Bulma's neck and laughed. Bulma tried in vein to loosen his grip. " Go….Ku… stop."

Vegeta growled in rage. " PUT HER DOWN!"

To be continued….

Hello everyone. How was that? Not too bad. I hope you all enjoyed it. And yeah I know that was evil giving you all a cliffy but I didn't want this chapter to get too long. Please read and review and remember if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	39. Kakarot emerges

A/n: Hello everyone. I would like to first appogize for not getting this chapter out sooner. Secondly I would like to say this chapter is in honor of my friend Jess whose birthday is today. Happy birthday! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kakarot emerges

Bulma walked over to Goku to check him out. He appeared to be sleeping but Vegeta knew otherwise. " Bulma get away from him!"

Kakarot snapped his eyes open and grabbed hold of Bulma's neck and laughed. Bulma tried in vein to loosen his grip. " Go….Ku… stop."

Vegeta growled in rage. " PUT HER DOWN!"

All the guests grew concerned as they saw the events that were happening. All of Goku's human friends gathered around along with his new Kanjin acquaintances came forward. All eyes were on Vegeta. " I won't repeat myself again Kakarot… put the woman down."

Kakarot looked over into Vegeta's eyes and noticed the furry that was raging within him. He narrowed his eyes at Bulma and lifted her up into the air more and began to squeeze her a little stronger. He laughed at her helplessness and then threw her onto the ground hard.

Bulma didn't move for some time before she finally let out a small moan and tried to sit up. She looked up at horror at her childhood friend. The look on his face was unforgettable. It was identical to the one Raditz and Vegeta had when they both first arrived here. Kakarot smirked at Bulma and turned back to Vegeta. " My prince, do you mind if I have a little fun with these pathetic creatures?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. This put him in a tough decision. Should he let time pass and let the effects of the alcohol wear off or should he step in and stop things from getting out of hand now? ' Great now what… either way this could end in disaster…' He looked over at his mate with concern. 'If I let Kakarot have his way…he might end up killing Bulma and I can't let that happen… however if I do take action he would totally be out of control and nothing I say could change his mind… at least he hasn't learned how to use the Super Saiyan power yet… perhaps I will let him do what he wishes to a limit and then he should come around himself.'

As the situation intensified Mirai Trunks and Gohan finally came to their senses and came over to back up Vegeta. " Father what is going on?" Mirai questioned as he looked into the hateful eyes of Kakarot.

" Vegeta answer us.. what's going on?" Gohan demanded.

" Kakarot has awakened. Just do me a favor and don't butt in this time…" Vegeta approached Kakarot with his famous smirk on his face. " Alright Kakarot, you can have your fun with them… but don't kill a single one… I want to use them all as slaves later. Got that?" He pulled Bulma up with a slightly ruff hand. " This woman is mine wretch so she's off limits understood?"

Kakarot smiled. " Understood sire. Can I get myself a little whore too?"

Vegeta nodded, " I picked out one for you…" He pointed over at Chi-chi. " That can be your bitch…" He pulled Bulma along with him. " Remember what I said, no killing Kakarot."

Kakarot smiled and he bowed again. He turned to Chi-chi first and licked his chops as he came upon her fast. Bulma tried to pull away from Vegeta. " CHI-CHI NO!"

Vegeta pulled her back. " Bulma relax will you…" He quietly hissed.

" Uh? Vegeta, what?"

" Kakarot's true personality has emerged… so now I have to play the part that I was given from the begin. It's the only way to make sure this ends without incident." He explained.

Bulma nodded at him as she understood what was going on. She put on a show trying to get away from Vegeta. " Unhand me you big ape! I'm not yours to claim!"

" Silence wretch." He slapped her across the face and pulled her inside. When they were safely inside Vegeta looked around for some rope. "Just in case… I promise I'll make up for all this later…"

" I understand, you have to do what you have to do… just do it."

Vegeta came back with the rope and tied her down on the bed. " Just sit tight… I'll be back for you." With that he rushed out of the house and was meet by two very confused Demi Saiyans.

" Vegeta.. what are you doing? How can you just let my father go around terrorizing everyone here?" Gohan demanded.

" Listen Gohan. I don't want him to do this any more then you do… but this is the only way to resolve things peacefully without destroying the whole planet."

Mirai Trunks nodded, " Ah I understand now."

" I clearly don't… care to explain this Trunks." Gohan stated.

" Well um, how to put this… well if father had refused to let your father have his way then it could have lead to a great problem then what we are facing now. You see since your father right now views dad as his prince he will follow all his orders to the letter. You get it Gohan? So since that is true, your father would cause less problems."

" Now I think I understand. That was brilliant Vegeta." As the three of them were talking the others were getting the day lights beat out of them. " How long you think it will take before the effects wear off?"

" I would estimate that it would take roughly 30 minutes." Vegeta stated. His eye brow twitched when he saw how fast he was beating up his human friends. " Looks like our Kanjin friends might have to step."

Taj and Taiyo were the first to get into the fight with Kakarot. The newly awakened Kakarot smirked as he powered up his battle aura. Lucky enough for the two of them Kakarot still wasn't able to use the Super Saiyan powers.

Taj and Taiyo nodded at each other and flew up into the sky. Kakarot was close behind and he made some rather vicious attacks. Seika watched in concern but soon she too got involved in the fight. Kakarot smiled as he instant transmitioned behind her but the female Saiyan swung around and gave him a kick which he simply blocked with his arm.

Taj began to increase his energy level as did his friend Taiyo. The two cuffed their hands and prepared to fire their attacks. Seika was sent flying backward as Kakarot powered up a bit more. As she flew through the air she began powering up her own blast. When she came to a complete stop all three attacks were sent at the powerful Saiyan. Kakarot smiled as he protected himself.

A big dust cloud formed in the area where Kakarot once was. Everyone looked up wondering to themselves if they had done it. As the smoke cleared they saw an energy barrier around Kakarot's body.

Seika and the others cursed as they realized that they still had a big battle on their hands. Kakarot laughed at the three of them. " Fools do you honestly think you can take me down?"

At that very instant Kakarot dropped his guard slightly. Homura took that opportunity to strike Kakarot. The powerful Saiyan fell down to the ground but stopped himself from impacting the ground. He looked up at Homura with amusement. Kakarot forgot about the others for a few moments and began to fight only with Homura.

Homura knew he only had to keep him busy for a little while longer and then he would return to his normal self. The firsts were flying fast between the two powerful combating Saiyans. Powerful shock waves hit the ground as they impacted each other.

Mirai Trunks looked down at his watch the his mother gave him. " Thirty minutes are almost up.. father.. what now?"

" Give it time…" Vegeta looked up at Kakarot and he smiled as he started to feel the darkness around him dissipate.

Homura pulled back and began to power up an extremely powerful blast. Kakarot smiled as he started to do the same thing. The two warriors shot their blasts at the same time and there was a struggle for sometime in the sky. In the end Homura broke the stalemate and Kakarot took the force of both attacks and was sent down to the ground hard.

Gohan rushed over to his fathers side to see if he was alright. He lightly shook him.

" Dad? You alright?"

Goku opened up his eyes and looked at his worried son. " Gohan? What happen?"

" You got drunk." Vegeta said simply as he approached. " You can be such a pain in the ass."

Goku looked around. " So what happened…."

" It's a long story Goku… lets just get you cleaned up and we will explain everything." Mirai stated as he helped him up from the ground.

" HEY DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME VEGETA!" Bulma shouted.

" A very long story…" Vegeta muttered to Goku as Gohan and Trunks carried him into the house.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to update soon. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


End file.
